Goddess Of Fate
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU:What if Hitomi had a much different reaction to Allen's calling her his 'lover'? What if she stormed out and never returned? What if she was givein a choice on her fate? What if without her dureing the war things went way differently? D/H
1. Rejection

AN - Okay…I'll admit it, ever since I saw the show Escaflowne and the episode when Allen-san calls Hitomi his new lover this has been in my head...lol...hope you like. And if you wish...perhaps I'll write another chapter **hint, hint**  
  
  
Disclaimer -I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
Claimer - I do own this fanfic idea though^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's my new lover!" Allen Shezar, knight of Caeli exclaimed proudly. He kissed the young girl suavely as he did so.  
  
Kanzaki Hitomi gasped in horror at his words. Anger swelled in her and without thought she whirled around and back-handed the Knight.  
  
"WHAT!" she screamed loudly, "I just meet you. You-you hentai!! Okay, I'll admit you saved me from that other hentai in the forest but…but you and me? Uh-uh! No, nadda. I don't think so! I'm still a virgin, shimatta! What is it with you men on Gaea! I'm not a slut! And for your information, I heard your men talking and I am not that easy, bub, so give it up. I'm not stupid! Geez that's a line half the guys on earth use! Okay, I'll admit, you're very, very cute, sweet, and even kind. But, it'll take more then that!"  
  
Growling in frustration Kanzaki Hitomi whirled around coming face to face with the Zaibach Empire's General.  
  
"Unless you want a piece, out of my way!" Hitomi yelled as she pushed past him.  
  
Fury blazing hard in her soul she stomped out of the meeting room, any men in her way leaping out of her way, fearing her wrath may turn on them. The instant the doors shut the Zaibach General couldn't keep in his maniacal laughter, nor could his slayers.  
  
The Knight held his head high, though a flush crept its way up his face brighter than the sterling hand print on his cheek.  
  
"I guess your not such a great playboy, are you Allen Shezar?" Dilandau mocked lightly, a smirk etched firmly on his face.  
  
Inwardly he burned the memory in his mind. He was sure he would want to recall upon it often. The great knight Allen Shezar, knight of Heaven, man all women fell for...had just been rejected! It was hilarious!   
  
"Losing your touch, perhaps?" He questioned, not bothering to hold back the mocking laughter behind his words," Mayhap you should put more effort into our provisions, instead of chasing every skirt, Allen Shezar. Especially, since it appears they now reject you."  
  
Ocean blue eyes raged cold fire at the young general. Ruby eyes merely glowed as he realized his remark had struck home. Turning on his heel he walked toward the doors, his Dragon Slayers followed. A few looked back at the beat red Knight of Caeli snickering. Ah, to see the 'master of seducers' turned down. A memory to cherish for sure.   
  
Dilandau Albatou could not keep the smile of amusement from snaking across his features. This girl...Hitomi, wasn't that what the knight had called her? She intrigued him. Few women would actually smack Allen Shezar and have the courage to do it in front of all his men and Dragon Slayers and their Commander.   
  
He wanted her.   
  
He wanted the girl that the Knight of Caeli couldn't have.  
  
Besides, it would definitely show up the irritating knight.   
  
And there was also that look. That cold raging fire that had been in her eyes when she had yelled at Shezar in her fury. She was different, that he could tell with but a glance. Besides, he needed something to occupy him while they were searching for that blasted Dragon of Dornkirk's.  
  
He smiled slightly, arrogantly.   
  
He would find her.   
  
And then she would be his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN. - Well, what do you think? Is it even worth another chapter? If I do add, chances are it will be a D/H but I will try and preserve Dilandau-sama's actual personality and try to keep any OOC-ness from accruing. It does...sorry. ^_~ If ya'all want another chapter you will have to review ^_~ If you all do want another chapter, I promise they will all be much, much longer then what this one was. 


	2. Choices Made, Wing Goddess Reveild

AN - I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! ^_~ I was a little worried I would get flames ^_^ I'm not very good at humor-based fics, so if that's what you thought this fic would turn out to be, sorry, but no :). Humor may be added here and there but I'll remain true to the action/adventure, drama, romance, and all that luscious stuff that makes a good fic. ^_~ Also, I forgot to put this up… SPOILER WARNING!  
  
Also, I've decided to change Hitomi's character a bit. She'll still be good old Hitomi but with a few changes. One: Hitomi will no longer be the weak, squealing, damsel in distress. I'm giving her an attitude and strength.   
  
I had planned to just have Dilandau-sama find Hitomi in the forest, fight ensue, join the Slayers ranks…but then I thought that was a bit typical, correct? Well, my friends, strap in for the long haul because that ain't what's happening. *Smiles* enjoy the fic! ^_~  
  
Dedications:  
  
Black Iris: Thank you very much. ^_^ Yes, there really aren't enough D/H fics out there and they make such a kawaii pair, no? ^_^ I'll be sure to add more chapters as long as I get reviews. ^_~  
  
Jenn: I'm glad your intrigued ^_^ Thanks for the compliment. ^_^  
  
St. Merialiss: Thank you ^_^ I'm glad you liked the first chapter :) I'll do my best on my spelling but no guarantees ^_^ I'll look over it the best I can though! :)  
  
Dilandau's Girl: Thank you for the correction. :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I apologize once more for its shortness. Longer chapters in the future I promise. :)  
  
Enzeru No Yami: I'm glad you liked the last chapter too. :) But really, I know she liked Allen-san but I know I'm not the only one that wished she had turned and back-handed the knight for such a comment. I know I would have. ^_~  
  
Himedestiny: Heh, not a fan of Shezar, are you? ^_~ Thanks for the review, I don't despise Allen-san but I do not like his casual playboy attitude. ^_~ Thank you again for the review, it really makes my day to read nice reviews. ^_^  
  
Alissa: Thanks again for the review. :) Glad you liked the part where she told off Allen-san! ^_^ Too bad you're not a fan of D/H, but thank you again for a nice review despite that^_~  
  
DeathzAngel: I'm glad you love D/H as much as me ^_^ Thank you again for the compliment, I try my best^_^  
  
Demon Wolf: I'm glad you liked the chapter, but sorry, there is very little chance Van and Hitomi will get together. This will be a D/H fanfic, ^_~ sorry. But thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Someone: I will add many chapters, as long as I get reviews ^_^ I'm very glad you liked the last chapter and that you love D/H as much as the rest of us. ^_^  
  
Moonlight34: Glad you liked the last chapter. As you wish I will not tell you the pairing, though I'm sure you've figured it out. But this will not be the typical, boy sees girl, they fall in love stuff. It'll be different. I promise. ^_~  
  
Vanessa St. Cloud: Been a while since I've heard from you ^_^ Glad you like it so far, hope it lives up to your expectations and yes: D/H RULES! ^_~ lol:)  
  
TA: Glad you like it so far! ^_^  
  
Fitz20: Heh, nice to know I'm not alone in the thought. ^_^ I got this idea of responding to reviews from you, and I recommend and D/H lovers to your fic 'Sylphie's Journey'. Fabulous fic by the way. ^_~  
  
Cythia: Ah, Cythia I'm glad you liked the chapter but am saddened by your lack of enthusiasm about the D/H pairing. Well, maybe this'll change your thoughts. Dilandau-sama is completely male. No Celena. No Fate alterations. None. Celena and our beloved pyro Dilandau-sama are two completely SEPARATE people. :)  
  
  
Now on with the fic. ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The air was fast becoming chilly, as the glorious sun of Gaea had long since seeped below the horizon. Kanzaki Hitomi had long since put as much distance as possible between Allen's fortress and herself. She felt little guilt in insulting the player in front of his men and the high-ranking soldiers from Zaibach. Although she did feel regret that she had left her bag at his fortress. At least then she could have put on her running shorts instead of having to wear her infernal school uniform.  
  
Making a disdainful face she hurried on. Her hand went to the inside pocket of her uniform to caress her pack of tarot cards fondly. Longingly, emerald eyes rose to the star scattered sky and the twin moons hanging mockingly above.   
  
Home.  
  
While she felt a distant ringing in her soul to return to her family and 'friends', she didn't want to leave Gaea. Here she'd found a world where honor still ruled, where men fought with a blade, and not a gun. Where everything and everyone was not so predictable. Danger or no, she'd found a world where she would gladly stay if possible. But the stupid visions of coming danger and bloodshed weren't doing much in the push for her to stay.  
  
Scowling she dropped her arm to her side. The visions hurt like hell, and the blasted arrogant king wasn't doing much in the way of compensation for it. Heck, she hadn't even gotten so much of a thank you out of him. Even when she'd saved him from that fire-breathing dragon. If she hadn't been there she was sure that the dragon would have impaled him and he would have died. She'd seen it. And as she was quickly learning, what she saw would always come to pass. Not a comforting thought at all.  
  
Shaking her head she hurried on, mentally using all the endurance skills she'd learned in track. She snorted lightly. She'd never thought she'd ever really have any use for them. As she hurried on she soon found herself at a large pond. A smile crossing her face for a second, she looked around before stripping down, leaving her clothing in a small pile.  
  
Instantly she jumped into the water. Reveling in the feeling of the cool liquid on her bare skin. Diving downward she swam through the crystal water easily. Feeling a pain in her lungs she swam upward, seeing the Mystic Moon glinting blearily above the water.  
  
As she splashed upward she immediately sunk halfway back down, due to both the lack of privacy in the area and the fact the air felt icy cold. Shivering slightly she dunked her head and did her best to rub away the sweat and grime that had been clinging her since...Fanelia...  
  
Closing her eyes slightly in reminiscence, she quickly swam back to the shoreline. Emerald eyes quickly took in the dark forest about her. Feeling pretty confident no one was near she quickly got out of the water and put on her undergarments and her uniform, ignoring the fact that she was sopping wet and making her clothing moist as well.   
  
"Wing Goddess..."  
  
Hitomi whirled about at the sudden voice. Soft and caring, endlessly wise and knowing.  
  
"W-who's there!?" She called out shakily, her body going rigid as though for a battle.  
  
"I am Varie. I come to you with a choice, Tsubasa no Kami."  
  
Hitomi almost gasped as the woman appeared before her. Long, pure wings stretched from her back. Long glossy black hair hung around her fair face of porcelain white. Hers was a beauty rarely seen, the kind that was easily seen from both the inside and out.   
  
"Why do you call me 'Wing Goddess'?" Hitomi asked, her voice soft with awe of the woman before her, or perhaps she was an angel. Angels had wings…  
  
She laughed softly, her laugh sounding of sweet tinkling bells, "It is what you are, Goddess, though you've yet to know it. But as I said before, I come to you with a choice."  
  
"What choice? "Hitomi asked, emerald eyes narrowing in suspicion and curiosity.  
  
"Wing Goddess, your gift which you've only begun to discover has already shown you that you can control fate, correct?"  
  
Hitomi gasped in surprise, "What are you talking about? I-I see things yes, before they comet o pass but I-I-I don't control them!" Horror built up in her soul. If what the elegant being before her said was true, then Fanelia…those people…their deaths…those screams…the fire…it…it was all her fault!  
  
The woman (or was it angel?) tilted her head, her features becoming sad, "You still don't see. Goddess. Your emotions and thoughts can and do control fate. If you don't believe in one's abilities, they will fail. It is as simple as that. What I have come to offer you, is an escape."  
  
"Are you asking me to give up my abilities?" Hitomi interrupted, anger sparking in her. For a reason she didn't know, she felt a fiery anger erupt within her. Dangers or no, she would not give up her abilities. They were a part of her, no matter what.  
  
She shook her head softly, "No. I'm giving you a chance to come with me, and train. Learn to fight and control your ability."  
  
"H-how long will it take?" Hitomi questioned softly.  
  
She smiled mysteriously, "I ask for only five years. After that, the task of control shall be complete. Though I cannot guarantee complete ultimate control. But I can give you the assurance that you will know all I can teach you and given the choice to return to Gaea or to Earth at your will. At any moment you choose. But if you come with me...you will have to leave behind all you know. Leave behind any life you had on Earth."  
  
"What about Gaea? Van? What about my family?" She asked, horror building within her.  
  
Varie bowed her head, "If you wish I can return you to Earth now...everything will be the same there but you. And as the years pass your gift will spiral out of control, everyone around you will die. Visions of their deaths will be vivid in your mind, you will feel their blood soak your hands and you will take your own life in the end." As she explained her voice remained calm...devoid of emotion.  
  
Hitomi felt herself go limp in horror. "What of Gaea? What if I stay here and take not your choice?" She whispered her question hoarsely, tears building.  
  
"Then you will be hunted down. By both sides as they quickly learn of your gift. Of what you are. They will hunt you and try to use you for their own ends. Innocents will die; betrayal will be hot on both sides. In the end, each side will fight to the death; whichever side holding you coming out the winner of the blood bath. But the loser as well as most of Gaea will be destroyed, the blood of millions drenching Gaea. In the end you will return to Earth, if your are not killed in the bloodshed while they hunt for you. And the first tale of your life on Earth which I told you will take place."  
  
Tears trailed down Hitomi's face as she dropped to her knees. "Will they remember me? Those of Gaea…My friends on Earth?"  
  
"On Gaea…they never will forget you. All will still know the tale of the mysterious girl of the Mystic Moon; the fabled Wing Goddess come to life. On Earth...slowly, painfully, you will be eventually forgotten. As most are."  
  
"…I…I will go with you." Hitomi whispered brokenly as she forced herself to stand. Knowing she really had no other choice. At least going with Varie assured her that her family and friends would not die. And that the war on Gaea may yet be resolved with out bloodshed.  
  
Varie touched Hitomi's face lightly," Are you certain? I know your choices are limited and cruel…but are you certain you shall come with me? I need to be sure."  
  
Emerald eyes meet the jeweled ones of Varie, "I will go with you." Hitomi repeated firmly.  
  
Slowly Varie wrapped her arms around the young girl. Hitomi hugged her close, pulling into the warmth of the beautiful woman. And to the eyes of only the animals of the forest and the stars above the two faded away into darkness….  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~5 Years Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Boring.  
  
Was the only way General Dilandau Albatou could describe Gaea. The Zaibach Empire, and himself had taken out the 'Dragon' known as Van Fanel and the other rebels easily, of course. But then again, he thought smugly, the Dragon and Shezar were never a match for him or his Slayers.  
  
Grinning slightly he made his way through the large fortress that Folken-sama had given him not long after the 'Destiny Wars' as the conflict was called.   
  
It was shaped like a large castle but with few, if any, guards. Dilandau knew that should any try an attempt on his life he could stop them. He was the best soldier in Zaibach. He wasn't the General of the Dragon Slayers for nothing. As those who had fought with him learned that quickly. Besides, his own Slayers and new recruits were trained here as well. He felt confident in his own skills and theirs to defeat any who dared enter without permission.  
  
But after the war was won, Dornkirk-sama ended up dying just as his 'vision' was coming true. After his death Folken took control, and constructed Gaea under the Zaibach Empire's ruler ship; hence, his own. For a reason many did not understand, Folken never killed Van Fanel. He allowed him to rebuild Fanelia and let it prosper; but no military activity was ever to be in Fanelia and no resistance to the empire or else Fanelia would suffer a blow far worse then that which happened in the Destiny Wars.  
  
Dilandau smirked cruelly. He had a feeling that was the only reason why the arrogant King did not fight them any more, for the sake of his people. He snorted. Foolish endearment. People die, be it sooner or later it didn't matter.   
  
The only thing in this world he lived for was battle. And at the moment he didn't have any battle to fight in. No opponent's blood rained on his hands. No battle cries rung hard in his ears. No roaring flames warmed his blood.  
  
By the gods he was bored.  
  
For a reason the young General didn't understand, he saw the image of a young girl with short boyish hair and amazing emerald eyes rise in his memory. He laughed lightly. He had searched for that girl throughout the years, here and there. Never finding her. It was as though she had disappeared of the face of the planet. Strange.   
  
Some claimed she was the one who could see the future and shape fate to her will. That she was the fabled 'Wing Goddess'. He chuckled lightly. It's funny how people will grasp at any tale to raise their feeble hopes. Not that it would ever help them. Zaibach would rule over Gaea forever, nothing would ever change that. Especially not some measly little girl.  
  
Still, he reasoned, he would have liked to have claimed her as his own for a little while. She was the only girl to ever refuse the advances of Allen Shezar, at least publicly, in front of his men and the representatives of the Zaibach Empire. She had been very beautiful too. Nice long legs, bright emerald eyes, full luscious lips, high-cheekbones, and from what he'd seen under her odd garment she'd had the beginnings of a chest and curves that would make a man cry. A worthy prize was she. Too bad she'd never been found.   
  
Sighing, he walked out of his large fortress dressed simply in a pair of leather pants, tunic, a black cape, and his sword, of course, strapped to his hip. Perhaps he'd make a few trips to Folken-sama to see how the old man was doing. He hadn't seen him in over 2 years, not after he'd married Shezar's sister...Celena wasn't it?   
  
Laughing softly he recalled the rage that had been on the knight's face when that had been announced. Absolute fury had marred his features and Dilandau didn't doubt that if he hadn't been in the position of having a thousand or more people die if he acted against the Empire that he would have tried to strike down the pale haired Strategos where he stood.   
  
Dilandau snorted lightly. Caring for others made a man weak. But it was a fault he found often in his enemies. A fault that he had used to win many battles. A fault that he welcomed in his enemies, but sneered at them for allowing themselves open for such an attack. He would never be so weak. Never.  
  
The sun felt warm on his pale face as he made his way to the stables. Patiently, he un-hooked his midnight black stallion from the inside. Folken had sent an invitation inviting him and his Slayers to a large ball/dinner that would hold mostly all of the major representatives in Zaibach. It was to be hosted in Freid, which was no more then a day's riding from his home. Leading the magnificent beast outside he mounted it easily.   
  
He did not have to leave message for his Slayers. Undoubtedly they'd know where he'd gone and would most likely follow soon after. It didn't matter anyhow. His Slayers were not his keepers.  
  
As he rode off into the sunlight and the dust beaten trail erupted from behind him, the young warrior could not shake the creeping feeling that was telling him that something was coming. Something big. Something horrible. More powerful then anything he had ever faced.  
  
A malicious smile crossed his full lips abruptly.   
  
Just what he wanted.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Fanelia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cold hot fury raged in his soul as Van Slanzar Fanel made his way through the crowds of Fanelia to his castle. As he made it into the castle he barely stopped himself from going into a childish tantrum as he made it to his room. Shutting it firmly he locked it, a fearsome expression of anger marring his handsome features.  
  
His brother had asked, no demanded, that he come to a royal dinner that was being hosted in Freid. He was having several representatives from various countries attend. Oh how he longed to refuse, to shove even such a small thing in his brothers face in defiance. But no, that would violate the treaty. And as such put his people in danger.  
  
His people.  
  
Were they even that any more? In the years after the Destiny Wars he had become like a puppet. Jumping firmly at his master's command.  
  
The thought did not sit well with the dark haired man at all.  
  
Growling in unsuppressed rage he paced his room. He had to go. He had no real choice in the matter. By the gods it wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. He should have destroyed Zaibach and he should have rebuilt Fanelia under his own control, not as a puppet for the damned Zaibach Empire!  
  
Snarling he stared out the window at the clear blue sky. Thinking it should be cloudy and dark to fit his mood. His hands clinched into fists instantly as the sight of the barely visible Mystic Moon slipped into view.   
  
She had abandoned him.   
  
True he had not believed in her ability to see the future at first, hadn't believed that she could have visions to foretell on-coming danger or call upon pillars of light to transport them half across Gaea. But now, looking back, he knew that it had been her. If only they'd gone after her after she'd fled Allen's fortress, if only they'd tried harder to find her, maybe...maybe things would have turned out differently.  
  
He felt an old hatred toward her for running away. For abandoning him just as he'd begun to feel a bit...protective and slightly possessive of her. But perhaps if that infernal knight Allen Shezar, the womanizer, hadn't made the false proclamation that she was his lover then she wouldn't have run. Then maybe things would have been different.  
  
But that didn't really matter now.  
  
Time had passed, staying for none. And the fate that had been planned by Dornkirk and his own, he snarled in deeper hate and anger, his brother Folken had taken place. Nothing could change that. He only worried himself further by trying to think of it.   
  
There was a slight, and only, perk to the fact he was going to this stupid dinner. The Escaflowne was stored in Freid. Mainly because Freid had sighed a treaty during the war asking that no fighting or scheming would take place on their soil.   
  
Other then the battles in the Arena that is. And that was a very secluded match. Contestants traveled to the event that took place only once a year to see the ferocious battle that he himself by law was forced to participate in.   
  
But every time he held a sword...A mixture of rage and overwhelming shame over toke him. He felt no right to wield a sword. For a samurai's purpose is to protect and honor life. Something he felt he had failed at.   
  
The rage he knew came from his brother forcing him to bend to his will and for the Zaibach taking away everything he loved and cared for. For stripping him of all that he cared for and loved. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to have ended.  
  
Slowly he shook his head as he walked over to his dresser. Since he had no choice in whether he was going or not he might as well begin to pack.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Far Of In The Forest Of Freid~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Velvet night filled Freid's Forest. Gently billowing wind raced across the scattered dying leaves. Twin Moons glowed above, holding secrets only they would ever know. Stars scattered the sky in a blanket of unforgiving light, blinding against the stark darkness that festered about.  
  
Sullenly the wind picked up harshly, spinning about in a small, lush green clearing. Golden light flashed once to be replaced with a blinding silver. Leaving behind the small lithe form of a woman of 20. Slowly she rose from the ground. Long honey-brown hair was tied in a braid that reached the small of her back and was as thick as a man's wrist.   
  
She was dressed simply in a pair of thigh-high boots and short, tight shorts of pure white with a long loin cloth that reached her knees falling over them. On the bottom the symbol of the dragon was emblazed with silken blue cloth. Her top was a simple light blue shirt that clung to her curves easily, but was comfortable enough to allow movement, and sleeveless so not to allow any cloth to interfere with quick maneuvers. Tight white leather wristbands encircled her wrists lightly, a small blade hidden underneath both just as a dagger was in each of her boots.   
  
A long green cape with a hood attached lay delicately over her small shoulders, a sheath was strapped over her back with the glinting silver handle sticking coming over her shoulder.   
  
Slowly she turned about, deep emerald eyes rose to the sky with a hidden sadness as she looked about. Slowly she closed her eyes for a moment, her hand going up to her neck where a single piece of jewelry graced her neck. It was a reddish/pink teardrop pendent.   
  
They shot open a second later as she walked eastward, her stride showing she knew where she was going. Where she had to go.   
  
The Wing Goddess had returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN - Well, what did you think? I know, not much D/H yet but there will be I promise you that:)I wanted this to a bit unique and this idea just popped to mind and I couldn't resist. 'Sides, its a bit different from the average D/H, right? I hope you liked it. ^_^ Please review, because the more reviews I get the more motivated I become to write. ^_^_^ No flames about my spelling, please. Thank you. 


	3. Fated Meetings

QA.n.-My deepest apologies for makeing you all wait so long! I was a tad busy, but I am very happy that you all enjoyed the last chap. I hope that this one lives up to your expectations. Oh and in this fic, Dilandau-sama's face was NOT scared by Van-san. Van-san never got the chance^_~  
  
Dedications:  
  
Fuyu No Iki-I'm soo glad ya liked the plot idea:)And your right, there really are too few D/H fics on the net:(But hopefully fans like us can change that fact^_^  
  
Esca Chick-Heya, happy ya liked the last chap:)And as you wish, heres the next chap^_^the next one will be out as soon as possible^_^  
  
Frin-I'm glad you like my fic^_^, and your right there really aren't enough Dilandau-sama fics out there -_- ah well, its up to all us fans to change that^_^  
  
Fritz20-Its o.k.^_^Fanfic.net does that to us all once in a while^_^I'm happy you liked the last chap:)And i'm also very gratified that you like the plot^_^I was a bit worried about it.:)Also, in answer to your question Van is more or less angry at Hitomi for abandening him. Looking at his past, how Folken left him along with his mother and haveing his country burnt to ashes I thought perhapes more or less his anger would blind him into thinking it was hate.  
  
A.R.-Your wish is granted^_^  
  
TA-I try to update as often as possible, but things often detore me from it. Pateince is a virtue you know^_~  
  
HollyBird-I'm glad you liked it^_^I'll try to keep the fic up to ur expectations^_~  
  
HimeDestiny-As you wish^_^  
  
MagicMan-I am pleased it lives up to your expectations^_^  
  
Moonlight34-I'm glad you like the plot:)Yea, I guess its not your avereage D/H no? Heh, happy u won't die^_^I doona want that on my conciouse:)  
  
Vanessa St. Cloud-Heh, happy ya like it^_^  
  
BabyBlue-Glad ya like it:)Thanks agine for agreeing to edite it for me^_^  
  
Someone-I'm pleased ya like it so far^_^Heres the next chap:)  
  
Nouveau-ne-haine-I'm glad you like the fic, and yes I do know I need spell cheak. BabyBlue is cheaking it for me now so it shouldn't be too distracting now:)  
  
  
Now on with da fic^_^  
  
  
  
  
King Chid of Freid walked silently through his own Royal Gardens. Bright green grass, trees, and flowers littered the large area. Surrounded only by high stone walls, as though to protect it from the corruptness of the world. Sighing heavly, his shoulders stooped slightly with the invisible burden that normally none saw.   
  
Tranquil eyes of sea-blue eyes carressed loveingly over the exuberent garden. It had been his mother's favorite place to go, to be alone. Sharply he could rember her. Her lilic scent, her beautiful face and long golden blound hair; so like his own. And her kind blue eyes, eyes that had watched him from the begining of his child-hood. And had gazed so loveing on him when the end had grasped her soul.  
  
Pulling back his tears, Chid forced himself to stand taller and hold his head up. He'd always miss his mother, but now was not the time to break down. The Zeibock repsentives from near and far would be arriveing soon. He had to be strong, if only for his people. After all, it had taken much to prove himself able to lead and watch over his people on his own.  
  
But his father had raised him well before his death 2 years back. Shown him how to keep ones friends close, and thy enemy even closer. For that was what Zeibock really was.   
  
His enemy.  
  
They were tyrants that had trampled and destroied all that fell in their paths. Spareing not the lives of the innocent to reach their goal of world domination. Disgust boiled hard in the young ruler as he shut his eyes and turned his face away in distaste at the mere thought of haveing to be 'civil' to them.  
  
But for the sake of peace he would do it. For the sake of the innocent lives, whos blood would be on his hands should he mak any gestures of hostilty toward the Zeibock Empire, he would treat them with respect. He would be courties as possible, even if it killed him.  
  
At that momment a sudden rustling of leaves caught his attention from behind. Wirling aroud instently, his hand on his sword though he didn't bothor to draw it. Sea-blue eyes narrowed instently as his body became rigid and alert.  
  
Every sound regestered sharply in his mind.   
  
Assasain.   
  
The name rang in his mind. Though he had no idea who would try such a thing. He'd done naught to either the Empire or his people. Unless it was from some enemy he did not know about. Someone who belived he'd wronged him in some way.  
  
Inwardly he sighed.  
  
Why couldn't people just talk out their problems rather then resorting instently to violence?   
  
'Becouse its in our nature.'his mind answered instently.  
  
It was true. The need for violence ran in all, though in some deeper then others. Personaly he had little love for the heat of battle. Which is why he'd pushed for the deal with the Zeibock Empire that Freid remain compleatly netruel to any battles.  
  
The mutul agreement was meet only becouse Folken had wanted this to be Zeibock's power spot. And he'd wanted a silly tournmet to take place once a year to try and bring freash, talanted soliders into the Zeibock cause. Reluctently he had agreed.  
  
But only becouse it was the only way he could at least some-what gurentee his people that they could sleep safely at night. The plan wasn't perfect, but then few things were.  
  
"I mean you no harm, my Lord,"a soft feminine voice said from the shadows,"I come for your help."  
  
Chid frowned slightly before responding,"Show yourself."he called out.  
  
Slowly he watched as a green-cloaked figure emereged from behind one of his more larger trees. Bright emereld green eyes meet his own in a firey match. Her ageless eyes seemed wise, yet tarnished with a saddenss he couldn't understand.   
  
She was beautiful, though in his eyes the word hardly did her justice. Her lips were full and lush, her cheekbones high and well defined. Her long golden brown hair hung lightly around her face in a halo. Adding a mystirouse look to her already odd demenor.   
  
He couldn't help being slightly shocked at her choice in dress. Short shorts with a long loin cloth, thigh high white boots and a small tight gi top that clung to her every curve.   
  
Pulling up a passive expression as though he hadn't even noticed her choice of clotheing he stared at her blankly.  
  
"My Lady, how may I help you?"He asked politely, his voice neturel.  
  
"I have come to ask you for aid, King Chid. Your help, may decide the fate of things to come."She responded softly, takeing a few steps toward him untill they were merely a few paces apart. Slowly she went down on one knee in sign of respect, though she kept her emereld gaze level with his own. Showing that while she respected him, she was also his equel and would not stand to be thought of other-wise. Intressting woman, was she.  
  
For a reason he didn't quite understand he felt startled that she knew his name. Though he knew she shouldn't have been. He was a king and his face was well known through out Gaea. But for a reason he didn't understand he felt suprised that the girl, no woman, before him knew who he was. Though it wasn't a fearsom emotion. He felt no fear from the female before him. He knew that she would not intetionaly bring harm upon any one, least of all himself  
  
"My Lady, before you say more. I would like to know your name."he asked softly, his golden blound hair billowing behind him at the sudden wind that rushed forward.   
  
She hesitated breifly, her emereld gaze holding slight fear,"Kanzaki."she whispered,"I am Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Folken Stratigoes, Emperour of all Zeibock, made his way into Freid's castle slowly. His long silver hair fell lightly around his face, though it didn't hide his redish brown eyes that brewed an unknown intesity. Behind him he heard the rustling of his wife's gown.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he looked at her. Never before had he layed eyes upon a more lovely creature. Creamy porclien skin, perfect heart-shaped face with full lips and halo of platinume hair that felt silkier then the finest of cloth. Her eyes, a brillant blue that seemed slightly naive and childish at first glance, though a feirce intellegence that surpassed many women brewed there.  
  
He cared for her like no other, from the first momment he had seen her he'd wanted her. He could tell that at first she had feared him. At their wedding cermony he'd felt her hand tremble in his own. She had feared him with all her might, he knew. But after she'd been named his wife he had not touched her the way a man touched his wife. He had waited untill she deemed herself ready.  
  
He had vowed not steal her innocence, he toke that only when she gifted it. And after a while, he could tell that she grew to geniounly like him. Despite all the things he was sure her brother had told her. And once that began, she invited him warmly to her bed and alloud him touch her whenever he pleased.   
  
She had become his whole world, and he in turn hers. To the people of Gaea he was a cold, calculating, evil man whom wiled and biased tales were often told about. Though none rarely reached his ears. Fearing his wrath they kept such tales far from his open ears.  
  
But for her the ice that surrounded him would fall, and she in turn gave him all the love she could. She was his strength; though none relized this. They belived she merely stayed at his side becouse she feared his wrath. A lie which was propostries. His wife feared him not, least not any more. He would never hurt her, and she knew that. Which was why she stayed. She could have ran from him, changed her name, sought shelter with any or even her brother. And perhapes he would have let her go..  
  
Nay, he'd of followed her to the ends of the Gaea to make her see how much he cared for her. Though that wasn't neccary. She saw how he cared for her and that was enough. He could and had been cruel to his allys and his enemys, but to her he could never do that.  
  
"Celena..."his whispered, leaning over to her,"I have go find King Chid and appraise him of our arrivle and other things. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Celena nodded, a small smile lighting her full red lips,"Alright, Folken. I shall see you then."  
  
Quickly she leaned in and kissed him warmly on the lips. Instently his arms, both mechanical and real, wraped around her deepening the kiss. An eternity seemed to pass before they released eachothers lips. Folken pulled her into a warm ebrace, enhaleing the sweet honey suckle scent of her before reluctently moveing from her warmth and going in search of Chid.   
  
His feet led him toward the Royal Gardens. Often he had found Chid brooding there. Since he hadn't been there to great them he was probbly there.  
  
A shadow of a smile lifted his lips. Chid had an itellegence to rival his own, and held simmiler ideas to his own on the eptiome of peace. Though he knew that Chid didn't neccarly agree with the measures that Zeibock had toke. Not that young King had ever told him though. Folken had seen it in the young King's eyes. Idly he woundered if Chid even knew just how expressive his eyes were.  
  
Inwardly he shrugged off his thoughts. He was nearing the Royal Gardens now anyhow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chid felt his mouth fall in open in shock. It couldn't be...it wasn't possible. The Seer of the Mystic Moon, Fabled Wing Goddess to some, had disspeared 5 rotations ago in the middle of the war...yet...  
  
Looking at her closely it didn't seem so far-fetched. Her eyes brewed that intense emereld green that was spoke of so fervently, she appeared around the correct age and her hair the right color. But it wasn't possible.   
  
As though knowing what he thought Hitomi frowned,"You do not belive me, My Lord, do you?"  
  
Chid crossed his arms slowly,"Hitomi Kanzaki disspeared 5 years ago. Some belive her to be dead. whatever her fate was, there is no way you can be her."  
  
The woman smirked slightly,"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"You just cannot be she."  
  
She laughed without mirth softly, reaching under her top she pulled out a small tear-drop pendent. Holding it up slightly she held his gaze."I am Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
The pendent. It was the small little amulete that some said she'd worn dureing her breif time on Gaea. Some belived it was merely fiction added to the story to add more mystery to the already mystierouse girl; others swore it to be truth.   
  
"It is but a mere ordiment, my Lady, some belive that she never really wore one at all."he responded, clinging to anything he could think of. If she was who she claimed.....Nay, it just wasn't possible.   
  
Emereld green eyes narrowed instely as she rose from her almost sub-servent position.  
  
"I've no time for games, Chid-sama, we've little time to change what may come to pass. No one eles must know of my arrivle, it would complicate things far too much."  
  
Chid ran a hand defly through his glden locks,"If you are who you claim to be, why did you abanden Gaea? Why did you disspear? Why did you let Zeibock win? Many say, even Van Fanel himself, that you could have changed the out-come of the Destiny Wars."  
  
Pain flashed through her eyes followed by a haunting sadness,"Van....he lives?"she whispered.  
  
"Yes, if you could call his aditude toward life 'liveing'. Answer my question, Lady, why did you disspear?"  
  
Idly she brushed a rebel lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes holding many emotions he couldn't define,"To save innocent lives. To protect everyone I loved, and to change fate. To prevent myself from being a mere pawn in this war. Perhapes my decision wasn't perfect,"She admitted reluctently,"But my other options were far worse. Why do you ask? What has happened?"  
  
"Zeibock won the war, Lady, in fact their repsentives should be arriveing any momment now."  
  
Hitomi's face went ashen,"Oh no....When will the the Zeibock repsentives arrive?"  
  
"Actually, some of us already have."  
  
Hitomi gasped instently, hearing Chid do the same. Slowly she turned around to see whom the iron voice belonged to...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau Albatou made his way into Freid's castle slowly, ruby eyes survavied the traquilty of the palas with casual distain. Peace. The place reeked of it. While some found it to be relaxing, he found it kept him more and edge. Giveing him an almost uncontroble urge to fight. Marr his sword with the blood of an opponet.   
  
Not that such an urge didn't thrive within him often. It did. Just in places such as Freid the urge seem to applify a thousand times. Then wh did he even bother to come?  
  
Suddenly a maliciouse smile crossed his lips. Becouse Van Fanel would be there. And it was always fun to mock the dragon. Oh it had been fun fighting him. Defeating him had been a sweet victory. Fanel had been a good swordsmen, but he lacked the aggresiveness of a true warrior.  
  
Not that it mattered to him. Although, when the tournment at Freid came he would have enjoyed haveing a more challangeing opponite. Every time when they gathared in Freid there was tournment between everyone to try and bring more advanced solideres in to their cause. If they could stand up to 5 minutes of combate with the whichever Zeibock repsentive who won agenst the other repsintives then that new person was entered into the Dragon Slayer ranks.   
  
Although they hadn't really had anyone new enter in a very long time. He snorted lightly. He seemed Gaea had run out of any talented warriors. An irrtating thought really. He hadn't had a good fight in a long time. It was almost sad, but also gratifing. It should he was the best warrior on Gaea, but it also ment that sparing with any one would never really be any challange.  
  
But then, he'd rather be far more powerful then any then risk being weak. He sneered. Weak. He would never be weak. Such a thought was propostries.   
  
Unhurridly the Generel made his way toward the Royal Gardens. King Chid was often found there broodening. Though what intrest the young king could possibly find being surrounded by the freash green landscape was beyound him....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi's mouth fell open as she tried to coax her parched tounge into speech. Before her stood a man who looked to be in his late tweinties, shoulder length silver hair spilled over his shoulders and was spiked at the top. His features were solem yet undenibly handsom. under his left eye there was a tear-drop tatoo.....and those eyes......a deep burning redish-brown that flared with intesity.   
  
Suddenly Hitomi felt it. A deep feeling in the back of her mind as her body broke out into a cold sweat. Instently she saw everything around her waver and knew was was comeing.   
  
A vision.   
  
Feircly she fought for controll, useing all the mentel tequnices Varie had taught her. But still the images flashed fervently through her mind. Bombarding her with the images of a dragon rushing toward a man with silver hair.....one that looked like the one before her only younger.   
  
His past. She relized with a start. She was gazeing into his past.  
  
'But why?'she asked as she saw the images fly past her.  
  
She saw him fall to the ground in a pool of blood from where his arm should have been but was not. Suddenly the image faded and she saw him bolt up from a smooth metel table. A horrified look crossed his face as he lifted his arm to see but a metel grostque one there.  
  
Folken Strategoes, of the Zeibock Empire.   
  
The mask that hides the one. One of the two of the dragon Kings.  
  
Folken Lacour De Fanel   
  
The name chimed through her mind. His name. The true name beyound the illiosian.  
  
Draconion........  
  
A voice hissed, its tone filled with unyeilding hate that she had never heard nor felt before.   
  
Pain bombarded her mind as she was thrusted back into reality. Forcebly she blinked rapidly. Folken Fanel.....A dragon King? Draconion? She felt weak.....drained. More so then any vision had done to her.....even when she'd been haveing the excessive training with Varie she'd not felt so weak.   
  
Forceing up an iron wall around her exhastion as well as the emotions that were quickly spiraling out of controll, Hitomi meet the intense redish-brown eyes of the tall man before her with an emereld gaze as cold as the artic wind.  
  
He cocked his head slightly to the side,"And just who are you?"  
  
Hitomi opened her mouth but no sound came forth. What could she say?! She couldn't tell him who she was, he'd have her put to death for sure or maybe.....worse.   
  
Fortunetly, like a knight to save a fair maiden from certine death, Chid answered.  
  
"T-this is...Lady Himeno Pretear of the Mystic Lands,"He lied some-what smoothly,"She is a friend of mine whos come for a visit. She'll be staying for some time....I was just telling her of your arrival....."Chid let the sentince hang as he moved closer to Hitomi. Carelessly he drapped a friendly arm over her shoulders as though they'd known eachother for years and not just a few momments.  
  
Folken nodded slightly,"I see."his eyes flickered quickly to the sword sheathed across her back,"Did you travel here alone, Lady Himeno?"he asked smoothly.  
  
Hitomi smirked slightly,"Hai."she glanced half-heartedly at the hilt of her sword,"I've little need for protection, my Lord."Her jaw seemed to clinch as she respecivly said his tital.   
  
He nodded,"Interesting. Just where are you from in the Mystic Lands, Lady Himeno?"  
  
Her smirk fell and her face lasped into an expressionless mask,"You've probbly never heard of it, Lord." Her voice was firm and clearly convaid he'd get no more information on the topic.  
  
He nodded slightly,"I see."He paused then moved slightly to the side so she could see the door out of the gardens,"Lady, the King and I have some matters to atend to. Hopefully I will see you agine this evening. Mayhapes we shall have more time to talk."  
  
Hitomi frowned slightly and glanced over at Chid who nodded slightly,"Alright, my Lords,"she responded reluctenetly, though inwardly pleased that she could leave the sight of Folken's prying gaze,"I shall see you this evening."  
  
Chid smiled slightly,"Have one of the servents take you to the White room in the east wing, Himeno-chan."  
  
Hitomi nodded,"Hai."  
  
With that she turned stiffly and walked past Folken with her head high. Once outside the room and around the corner she alloud the exhastion she felt to float through the barriors within. Pain marred her face as her breath came in short gasps.   
  
The Vision she'd had in the Royal Gardens had been unlike any perviously. It had felt more.....powerful and real. The feelings of Folken had felt when the Dragon had leered over him had cut through her like a knife.   
  
Forceing her breathing somewhat even she tried to compose herself. She could break down and sort this out when she was confined to her 'room' without the prying eyes of servents and gaurds that could turn the corridor at any momment.   
  
Her back ram-rodd srait she walked down the hallway with stiff movements. Suddenly as she turned the corner she felt herself stumble into something solid and the next thing she knew she was stareing into eyes of crimson red, and a pair of peach colord lips were mere inchs from her own.   
  
Silver hair tickled her pale face as single name raged through her tortured mind.  
  
Dilandau Albatou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-And we stop there for the day. I know, I know no major D/H stuff but at least I made 'um meet....sort of....**laughs nervously**. I promise, D/H will begin to devlope somewhat in the next chap....^_^Also, did any of you catch the reference for the name Chid made of for Hitomi?^_~ If not, I'll tell ya in the next chap^_^hehe, also I will try harder to get out the chaps quicker^_^  
  
Also this chapter has NOT been edited yet. It was post as is now, or you all would hafta wait longer for the chap. Suffice ta say, I'm sure ya'all wanted it now correct?   
  
Ja ne 


	4. Torrent Emotions

A.n.-E'llo everyone, i'm sorry for the long wait. I did have this whole chapter all typed up an edited and I had it on my floppy disk and lord behold, I go to load it up and it wouldn't load. It was lost! So I had to start over thats why its so late. Sorry. But on the bright side i'm on spring vacation! So that means**Drum roll**more chapters much quicker!^_^  
  
Dedication:  
  
Cade Kar Diabolus-^_^I'm glad you like it so far^_^Hai, D/H fics rule don't they?^_^I hope this chap. lives up to your expecations^_^  
  
Xelena-Hai, you get your wish^_^They finnaly meet in this chap^_^Heh, nice ta hear i'm not the only one that wanted Hitomi's reaction to be different in the 3rd ep^_^  
  
Amanda-I'm trying to. But, stuff just gets in the way of it. But I'm on Spring Vacation so ya'all will be getting chaps much more quicker then norm^_^  
  
Invisble Hunter-Hiya:)I'm sooo happy you like my fic^_^Thanks for the compliment too^_^  
  
Pyro Ninja-I know, Cliff Hangers suck....but hey, I gave ya a longer chap this time^_~  
  
Moonlight34-Thanks for the compliment:)I hope you like this chap^_^  
  
anonymous-I'm glad you like my fic^_^I hope this chap lives up to your expectations^_^  
  
Frin-Thankyou^_^I'm very pleased you like my fic^_^  
  
Vanessa St. Cloud-Yessum^_^I know you all were diein' for her to meet Dilly-sama aye?^_~Wish granted^_^  
  
Lady Hitmoi Albatou-Thanks^_^  
  
Magic Man-^_^Glad you like it  
  
Esca Chick-^_^Thanks^_^The Folken and Celena thing was just something thats been tumbling in my head....They look so kawaii together no?^_^  
  
Makot Almasy-Yessum, those typo's love to creep up on me^_~. Thanks though for not flamin' me about it^_^I'm really happy that you like my fic:)Yessum, I think everyone is lookin' for the Dilly/Hitomi momnets^_^Heck, I can't wait to see myself typ 'um^_^hehe  
  
Avolon-Thanks^_^I'm always extremly nerouse when I post stuff. I always worry wether i'll get flamed or not^_^Its really nice to hear postive feed-back^_^  
  
Fitz20-Hiya^_^Yessum, it was wasn't it? I've a bit of a cruel streak in me I know^_~. I was trying to capture Chid's past charecter and future charecter a mush 'um together the best I could^_^Glad you like it^_^. Yea, Celena and Folken are pretty kawaii together:)I really like that pairing...^_~  
  
Fuyu No Iki-Sorry for the cliff hanger;)But heres the next chap so thats gotta make a smile cross your face^_^Yessum, D/H will begine to commence here...well somewhat^_~I hope the chap lives up to your expectations  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liquid fire burned into cold emereld in a firey embrace. For the first time in what seemed an eternity Kanzaki Hitomi found herself breathless before such a gaze. A face of marble perfection stared down at her with an amused expression. Those peach colored lips were mere inches from her own, whispering silently of the beginings of pleasure that could drive one to the edge. All she would have to do was lean up and capture those lips with her own...and the pleasure mayhapes would then start...  
  
Mentaly she slapped herself. What was she thinking?!  
  
'Get ahold of yourself, Kanzaki!'she scolded herself,'You act like you never seen a man before!'  
  
Swallowing hard she jerked herself from the strong embrace of the Generel.  
  
"You should watch where your going."Hitomi stated coldly, trying to hide intense attraction she felt swelling within her.   
  
His patent smirk widened on his face,"Perhapes you should do the same."  
  
He looked her up down with a lingering gaze that caused a flush to rise up her face. Though wether it was from slight pleasure for fury she didn't know. Though she was mentely she leaned far more on the latter. The man before her was her enemy after all. Bloodlusting one whe millions feared. But, wether or not if the legends and tales she'd heard in the town of him were true, Kanzaki Hitomi was never one to shrink away from anyone.   
  
"What is your name?"he asked, his voice as smooth and delicouse as poison chocolate. Beckening her closer for its deadly treat.  
  
Inwardly her mind was in a spin searching fervently for the name in which Chid had given her. Helen? Hiyako? Himeno....Himeno Pretear that was it!  
  
Her parched tounge fought to form the words smoothly. She'd never been a good liar.  
  
"H-Himeno Pretear, of the Mystic Lands. I've come here to visit Chid, he's always been a good friend of mine."  
  
She was talking too much. She could feel it. But she couldn't really help it. It was one the side-affects when she lied. It all just came rushing out before she even had a chance to think about it. Nervosly she swallowed hard, knowing by the calculateing look in his eyes that he didn't belive her for a secoud. But mayhapes was going to indulge her into beliveing he did--for the time being that is.  
  
"I see."His smirk widened slightly,"Where--"  
  
"I have to be going."Hitomi interrupted hurridly, her heart thumping like a drum as she saw the annoyed look that passed his features," Mayhapes I shall see you this evening, Lord Albatou."  
  
Wasteing no time she quickly went past him. Her breath becomeing caught as she ran into his solid chest once more, only this time she didn't lose her footing. Emereld eyes rose to meet Ruby red in a flash of annoyance.   
  
Her skin felt it was on fire as it brushed agenst him. A slightly amused expression crossing his features as he let her slid by. Not spareing a glance back Hitomi walked past him, her eyes fixated firmly on the end of the hallway. Fearing her composure would shatter should she turn.  
  
As she walked away, ruby eyes glittered with apperciation at her swaying hips with more then just passing interrest....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van Fanel made his way into Freid with a sullen frown coating his bronze face. Vibes of pure rage flew from him in a way the told anyone who dared to speak to him that their head was as good as gone. Redish brown eyes simmered hot as he caught sight of the Castle.  
  
While he was forced to come to the meeting of the Zeibock Repsentives; it didn't mean that he had to enjoy it. He frowned deeper as the carrige slowed to a compleat stop. Letting out an irrated breath he got out of it gracefully and made his way up the stone steps.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see severel other carriges that proclaimed that many of the other Repsentives had already arrived.   
  
'Oh Joy.' he thought sourly.   
  
No doubt his brother had already arrived. A snarl twisted his lips. Brother. How could he even really refer to him as such? Blood bound them yes, but nothing eles. Folken was a traitor to his people, to the land of Fannlia. He had dishonored his father and their ancestors before him. Forced Van to kneel before him and lay down his sword in Destiny Wars. Held him in line with the truth that Fannlia and other countries would instently be destroied should he make even the smallest hostile movement toward the Empire.  
  
No. Folken was no longer his brother. Folken had long since discarded such a privlage. Never could it be regained. For Van Slanzer Fanel did not forgive betrayle, no matter who the persone. If forced to in public, perhapes, but in private his feelings would never change. Ever.  
  
Redish brown eyes rose to the elbrate tapasteres and sea blue carpets. The mere preceance of them reminding him just where he was, not his purpose. King Chid's castle. While he found all those assocaited with the Zeibock Empire willingly distasteful, and with good reason, Chid's was a precence he didn't mind.  
  
The young ruler had a tranquilty that calmed the turrent waves of fury of most men. Chid looked down on noone and had an openess that on Gaea was rarely ever seen. And when it was it was merely a pawn used to achive ones own end. Often exploited, leaveing the bearer alone and their soul scared.   
  
But with Chid he was open yet also more mature then many adults were. He could handle himself and knew when someone wasn't being truthfull and merely wanting to use him and his influence to meet their ends. Chid was no fool, that was obviouse.  
  
But his simple way to entice the trust of others and not backstab them made deep admiration flood Van Fanel. And such admiration was not given often. Not that he'd ever tell Chid just how deep he respected him. That would just be a little much. Speaking of his feelings had never come easy for him anyway. Well, other then brash anger that is.  
  
Sighing he made his way down one the corridors toward his ussuale room when he stayed at the Castle. While Chid's company would be nice, he'd rather have some time to cool his emotions before he had to face Folken and the other repesintives....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen Shezar rode into the gates of Freid on a white stallion. Behind him he could hear the sounds of his  
men who rode upon simler horses--though none quite as elegante as the one he himself rode upon. They'd already set down the Crusade on the outskirts of Fried. It being so large it was the only place they really -could- put it down. But, like a knight in shinining armer, Allen perfered to ride into the gates of Freid in a little style. And style was something Allen Crusade Shezar did rather well.  
  
Throwing back his long impressive mane of blonde hair he slowed to a stop as he reached the gate. With exaggerated grace he lept down from the saddle and began his way up the stone steps. Azure eyes glanced behind him and smoldered at the sight of the Zeibock Carriges.   
  
They would arrive before him. That would make avoiding them untill the dinner much more difficult. Delictly he snorted softly, you'd think they'd of forgotten about the little -incident- 5 years ago. But no, they rembered. And those Zeibock schonderels loved throwing it in his face whenever he was in sight.  
  
Unbidden the image of a certine 15 year-old-girl with short boyish hair and sparkling emereld eyes rose to mind. She had been very beautiful, but with a mixed blessing. She was quite the spit-fire. Uncousily his gloved hand rose to touch the side of his gently. And she had been rather strong too.  
  
He frowned slightly. He had searched high and low for the girl of the Mystic Moon those years ago. Of course he'd used the excuse that she could be the tool in defeating the Zeibock Empire. In truth he'd wanted to try and woe the girl. After all, it wasn't everyday a girl like that just fell into his arms.   
  
Well, true, many had fallen into his arms; he corrected himself smugly. But with her--it had been different. The cold green fire that had raged in her eyes when he'd proclaimed her his 'lover'. True, at the time they hadn't -done- anything yet....But Allen had been hopeing to change that. In truth he'd thought that the girl would be more or less flattered that he would choose her.  
  
No, she'd wirled around and smacked him hard. Scornfully he dropped his hand from his cheek. If he ever did find her agine he'd show her that he was not a man to be rejected nor humilated...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Milerna Sarah Aston smiled slightly as she stared out at the sea of Freid. Such a beautiful sight. So peaceful and tranquil to her ocean-blue gaze. Abruptly her eyes became as stormy as the lady sea with its torent winds.   
  
Below the sights of Gyemilths were being taken in, the sights of other Zeibockin transports shifting into view. Disgust boiled in her as she turned away and walked through the barrage. Around her men and women made their way through. Each trying to make a liveing in a broken world.   
  
Not long after the Destiny Wars she'd come to live in Fried, leaveing her father and older sister to watch the crown for the time being. After all, what did it really matter? If she -did- get betrothed and toke the throne she'd simply be another puppet for the Zeibock Empire. Leaping every time they pulled their sting of influence upon her.  
  
No. Millerina Sarah Aston of Asturia was noones puppet. Besides, even if the Zeibock Empire wasn't in power she wouldn't want the throne. How could she become a healer and help others when she was stuffed away in a luxeriouse sufacating castle all day abideing every word perfectly by her 'choosen' betrothed commands?   
  
Hmp. Never.   
  
But....  
  
Millerna loward her gaze as she made her way past a merchents cart. There was -one- persone in particuler that she wouldn't have minded being betrothed to....One in which she'd come to have deep feelings for since the first day she'd seen him.  
  
Sapphire eyes rose as she caught sight of a Fannlian Carrige. He was here. Though she hadn't doubted he would show, she felt joy rise in her and could not suppress the smile that passed her perfect full lips. He was here!  
  
Uncousily she smoothed the dark red and gold ress she'd esspecialy choosen to wear. Red and Gold were Fannlian colors.(A.n.-Arigatou Raymei for the colors^_~)Running her hands through her golden hair she made her way toward the the carriges. Perhapes she could catch him in the hallway. And if she didn't see him now, there was always in the dinner that was to take place in the evening.  
  
As she neared the steps she saw the 'Knight Of Heaven' makeing his way up the stone steps as well. A distasteful frown toke her silken lips. What she had saw in the knight when she was younger she didn't know. While the knight had the 'dashing good looks' down, he couldn't really hold -that- intellegent of a conversations.  
  
Sure, stratiges for war, battle, sparing, makeing dimm-witted women swoon. Sure he's got that down to the last spanatic peice of information. But try and pull him into a converstation about poltics, medicien, arthimitic then you'd probbly do better with an tree.  
  
Letting out an irratened breath at herself she hurried forward. Not to see the blonde knight but get him out of her sight as quick as possible. Once more she sneered inwardly at herself. Hmp, to think she'd once thought herself in -love- with the blonde-haired womanizer! Thank kami-sama she finaly came to her senses!  
  
Van was a -much- better change. Smart, firey eyes, good-looking, sweet when you got to know him--a little distant but she was certine that she could change that.   
  
"My Lady. 'tis could to see you once agine. Your beauty, is see, has not weared in the slightest.  
  
Millerna winced slightly at the smooth voice. Silkenly perfect, just like his face. Ugh, outwardly no faults inwardly...that was another story.  
  
Eyes as cold as the artic stared through him. Blue ocean waves riveted strength,"I am not your lady, Allen Shezar. And do keep your pretty words to yourself. I'm not dull-witted. And I assure you, the pleasure of us meeting agin is not mutul."her melodiac voice was colder then her sultry gaze.  
  
Allen's eyes narrowed suddenly as he inclinded his head in forced polietness,"As you wish, Lady, I must be going."  
  
With a curt bow he hurried his way up the steps, anger evident in his steps.  
  
"Hmp, let him be angry."she mumbled as she made her way up the stone steps with a far more graceful pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau stared down the hallway where the young 'Himeno' had walked down with a raised brow. Beautiful woman, silken pale skin and exotic green eyes. Certinly a beauty, though a bit of a spit-fire. He smirked slightly. It been a long time since he'd seen a woman like that. Intellegence had brewed in those eyes, an unwavering confidense as well.   
  
But, she wasn't a good liar.  
  
He chuckled softly. No, 'Himeno' was not a good liar at all. That flicker of uncertinty and fear in her glance when she said her 'name'. They weren't a liar's eyes. No, they were guil, innocent naive eyes. Though there had been that flicker of worldly ways that had scraped such 'naivtee' away. But still, it was there.  
  
But, either way it would be amuseing to play this little game she had unbeknostly began. Hai, besides it certinely wouldn't be dull.  
  
No, not by a long shot....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kanzaki Hitomi layed weakly on the silken white sheets of the White Room. Her mind felt like an open wound with salt poured upon it. And her chance incounter in the Genrel of Zeibock hadn't helped her growing migrain at all.   
  
Her attraction to him had been physical, of that she was sure. After all, she -had- been locked away in some other dimention for over five years without any real contact with the opposite sex. And she had been training pretty much all the time when Varie had taken her. It wasn't so far-fetched that her hormons would be in over drive.  
  
'Excuses, excuses,"her inner voice whispered scornfully,'you just keep comeing up with them. Haven't you grown bored to explaining every aspect of your life to yourself and others?'  
  
"Maybe"Hitomi said, her voice muffled agenst the pillow,"but its the only thing thats keeping me somewhat sane."  
  
Slowly she sat up, rubbing her temples as she did so. It wasn't really all that hard to see why the room was called 'The White Room'. From the cartpet, to the bed, to the closet, to the table, to the candles, to the buriour it was all a sterling white mixed only with a simple dark green that was slapped elegently in some places.   
  
The bed in which she layed upon was a 13th century styled 4-poled bed with dark blue transulcent coth that fell from the ceiling incaseing the bed compleatly.   
  
Frowning she ran a hand across it. Soft. Fleetinly silken. Real.   
  
All the time she'd been with Varie she'd wanted to return to Gaea. Only to find that in a way Varie had cheated her. Yes, she was taken to train her gift. Only to find that near the end of the training she owed them a 'debt'. A debt she had to repay since they had 'helped' her so much.  
  
She snorted softly. Helped her, mayhapes, but in doing so they had ruthlessly stripped away every other aspect of her old life. Tore her dreams of returning to Earth, seeing her family and friends, mayhapes perhapes leaveing Gaea behind her and starting another life, apart into a thousand peices.  
  
Varie had manipulated her. Though she had justified it saying it was 'for the greater good.' and that she as the 'Wing Goddess' should understand and do as the legends proclaimed and choose life for Gaea. What Varie had failed to tell her, and what she learned from a local story teller when walking through town, was that she as the Wing Goddess could also choose darkness to forever rain upon Gaea.  
  
Listening to more from the old withered story teller on the street had alloud her to learn that she was far more powerful then Varie had ever told her. For that reason Hitomi knew thats why they had taken her.   
  
After all, for them she would be the ultiment weapon. Seemingly without a will of her own to be used for whichever side should find her first. Emereld eyes blazed. If that was what they had thought of her then they were sorely mistaken. Kanzaki Hitomi was noones tool. Noones weapon. And she most certinly had a will of her own.  
  
Gritting her teeth Hitomi clinched the bed-sheets in her fists. Her powers were nearly compleatly developed now. They would have perhapes aged faster had she stayed with Varie as Varie had oh so polietly 'suggested'. But no, Hitomi had reminded her of the bargine and practicly had to pull teeth to get her freedom that had been promised.  
  
Now after her escape from the loathsom place she knew the truth. She had been and was but a tool for them. A weapon to be used quickly then casted away to be forgotten. Any words of kindness or compliments offered to her were nothing. Simply words said to keep her in their clutches.   
  
Hitomi narrowed her unique eyes. But what they probbly hadn't counted on her haveing enough will to defy them. She would look onto Gaea as they asked. Then she would deem which side Gaea would be safest with.  
  
Zeibock, or with for the renegade forces she was sure that Van Fanel was a part of.   
  
While mayhapes the obviouse diceioun seemed to be the latter, something gave her a pause. After all, hadn't the Zeibock merely wanted peace to come? Sure their tactics hadn't been great...but still.....  
  
"M'lady?"  
  
Hitomi started at the timid voice that jerked her from her privet museing. A small girl of 14 stood there. She appeared about 5'4 in highth, with a formed figure and face that fell into the category of 'cute' more or less. Large naive almond-shaped eyes of startling grey stared at her with a mixture of awe, fear, and respect glittering in her gaze.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The girl clutched her hands nervously behind her back,"Would yun's like sum bathin' water ta be sent o' up?"the girl asked awkwardly.  
  
Hitom smiled slightly at the girl's accent. A pleasent change from Varie's perfect posonfication of every word.   
  
"Yes, I would like a bath. What is your name?"  
  
The girl hesitated slightly,"....Mayella, my Lady."she said at last.  
  
"Thankyou, Mayella."  
  
Blatent suprise filled the girls features,"Y-yer welcome, m'lady."  
  
She bobbed a curtsity and exited the room quickly. Hitomi's smile diminished along with the girl. Her thoughts falling back into the dark abyss it'd been in before....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hitomi sat uncomfertbly on her softly cusioned seat. She could litterly feel the burningly curiouse gazes that were lingering on her. A small frown covered her lips as she glanced down at her attire. It was a form-fitting dark green dress that clung to her every curve. The dark green brought out her eyes, makeing them seem to glow. The dress its self had a lower neck line then she liked, but she felt she was tolerating it rather well. The long bell sleeves reached her ankles in length, which while perhapes fashinible to some, Hitomi was finding it to get in her way when walking or reaching for something.  
  
Sitting next to her at the head of the large oak table was Chid himself. Short blound hair fell lightly around his porclien face as he ate, his ocean gaze often wandering over to her with silent questions she knew she could not yet answer.   
  
Across from her sat Folken Lacour Strategoes, Kaizer of all Zeibock. As though he knew her gaze lingered upon him, Folken looked up and meet her eyes with his own. Nervosly Hitomi shifted in her chair and toke a small drink of her champaine.  
  
Next to Folken sat a woman in her early tweinties with long platinume hair and deep oceon blue eyes. Her face was a pale proclien white, beautiful deep blue eyes studied the room with a touch of naivitte. The woman was one of the most beautiful that Hitomi had ever seen.   
  
Moveing her gaze farther down she saw Dilandau Albatou, Generel of the Zeibock Military stareing at her with blatent amusement. His lips twitched with an indulgent smirk, his firey gaze locked with her own. Swallowing hard she looked farther down to see many of Dilandau's elite Dragon Slayers sitting calmly. Their gazes directed at their food and occasionly over at her.   
  
Flickering her gaze farther down the table Hitomi barely supressed a snarl of fury that rose within her. Gleaming blonde hair glowed in the candle's light. Deep blue eyes and porclin white skin. Allen Shezar. She'd know him anywhere. Her 'lover'. Hmp.   
  
'Not if he was the last man on Gaea'She thought firmly.  
  
"Lady Himeno,"The sound of Dilandau's voice snapped Hitomi from her museing with a start.  
  
"Hai?"She responded with a raised eyebrows.  
  
"Where exactly in the Mystic Lands are you from?"  
  
Hitomi felt the blood rush from her head and her mucles fall into jello. Swallowing drly she fought wildly in her mind for a response. What could she say?! She didn't know what kind of names Gaean places were named after!  
  
"Leifina."Chid said suddenly.  
  
Relife washed through Hitomi as she casted a grateful look in his direction.   
  
Dilandau flickered his gaze from Hitomi to Chid with annoyance,"I was asking, Lady Himeno, King Chid."  
  
Chid frowned slightly,"Himeno has never liked to be the center of any conversation, Lord Dilandau. She's rather shy at times."  
  
Dilandau cocked an eyebrow, a sly smile covering his peach lips,"I highly doubt that. She dosen't really appear to be the...'shy' type at all."  
  
Hitomi narrowed her eyes instently at it insinuation. How dare he even presume such a thing! Cold emereld fire blazed in her eyes as she glared daggers at Dilandau  
  
"How dare you...."Hitomi growled animlistcly, feeling her power thrash hard in her mind.   
  
For the first time in what seemed ages' Hitomi didn't bother to supress the sudden burst of energy. It flowed through her, awakeing her senses and thrusting them up into heights she'd not imagened. Her hand aced to hold the hilt of her sword.   
  
Dilandau smirked,"Whats wrong, -Lady- Himeno? Does the truth bother you? After all, you weren't exactly -shy- in the corrider earlier this evening."  
  
Hitomi flushed and stood up so fast that her chair turned over. She slapped her hands hard on the table, her eyes blazeing green fire.  
  
"I bumped into you, you egotistical snake!"Hitomi's eyes narrowed into smug slits. If he dared play with her honor, mayhapes she should give him a tast of his own medicein.."Although, I'm sure thats the -only- sort of action you've ever been able to get."  
  
Hitomi felt a cruel smirk twist her lips as the Generel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and his lips twitched upward. Confusion filled her though when she saw a glimmer of apperciation shine across his face for a minute before his face fell into that infurating arrogent confidence.  
  
"Well meet, Lady, but I suggest you sit down before you have a fainting spell or get a nose-bleed from all this excitement."  
  
Hitomi's hands clinched into fists agenst the hard oak table,"Just what are you insinuating!? That i'm some pampered good-for-nothing little spoiled bratt? Who has no brain or intellect? That I'm some lazy dull-witted girl!?"  
  
Dilandau smirked. His amusement at her reaction of fury shining clear and bright on his marble features.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow slightly and shrugged,"Close enough."  
  
Hitomi gritted her teeth angrly,"I'll have you know--"  
  
"Alright, alright thats enough."Chid said standing up at atlast to end the verble spar between the two,"Himeno, don't let Dilandau get to you."Chid sent a small glare in his direction,"He is merely trying to provoke you. And Dilandau,"Chid turned his now tranquil gaze upon him,"I'll ask you to leave Himeno alone."  
  
Dilandau shrugged slightly,"I was merely makeing light conversation...."  
  
Himeno glared in Dilandau's direction agine, before crossing her arms daintly beneith her bosom. Emereld eyes stormed with the intensity of the the the Sea in a torrent rage. Unforgiveingly harsh.   
  
"It dosen't matter anyhow. We'll be able to settle this tomorrow at any rate."  
  
Dilandau smirked,"Sorry, m'lady. I've a tourntment to attend to wage the skill of what could be future Dragon Slayers under my command."  
  
Hitomi's lips twisted into a snarl,"That wasn't what I ment, baka! I am a contestent in the tournement. Chid graciously asked that I battle in his place instead of the ussuale man he has do the job. Meaning, that I will most likely face you on the feild. If not, someother time."  
  
Dilandau chuckled,"You? I highly doubt that you can even weild that sword you had eariler! Besides, women can't fight. You'll embarrse Lord Chid before his entire country!"  
  
Emereld eyes blazed hotter in fury, the glass chapaine glasses bursted into a thousand shards,"We'll just have to see about that."  
  
Severel of the woman at the table shouted at the sudden burst of their glasses. The candle's flames burst up higher suddenly. Burning twice as high then what was safe. Shouts of shock rang around the table as servents put them out quickly, fearful glances going around the room.   
  
Outside the sky became grey and lightning flashed. Thunder boomed feircously as rain fell suddenly from above. The heavens raining down with as much fury as the green-eyed goddess. Around her astonded words popped from countless mouths. Each asking what was going on. Commenting loudly on the sudden storms.   
  
The sky flashed red as Hitomi stared into Dilandau's ruby eyes. Power cackled in their gaze. Once more thunder clashed into the sky, but passed unnoticed between the two. Ruby eyes narrowed in sudden suspsion.   
  
Unwilling to break his gaze Hitomi clinched her hands and lightning struck in the sky brightly. Strength flushed through her body. Suddenly Hitomi felt fear rise within her, flashing through the sudden power that had locked hold of her mind and body.   
  
Primal fear shot through her as she relized that her powers were out of control. That she was out of control. Her breaths came quick as she fought to reclaim the tight fist of control she'd had before. In an act of defince thunder clashed agine and sleet rained down hard. Hail fell with it, beating the flesh of all those unlucky enough not to have shelter.  
  
Slowly she backed away from the table, her movement going unoticed by all except for a single pair of ruby eyes. White light flashed in her mind. Her skin became senstive to the sudden carress of cold air sweeping past. Tickling sensations touched the back of her mind and once more she knew that it was comeing. A Vision.   
  
Stark darness assulted her gaze as the world around her faded away. Sensations rocked her mind as images flashed through her minds eye. Garnite light assulted the area around her. The ground beneith her shifted and changed into a rocky terrain.   
  
Her eyes alite with confusion she stared upward to see a figure shaded half in darkness, half in the ruby light. Blood red wings held him aloft.   
  
....Saesamasi...  
  
The word rang through her mind. Power lurking behind it.   
  
Destroyer of all. Demon of the darkness.   
  
The same voice from before hissed cruely. Loathing in its aged voice.  
  
The Creature is near.   
  
Cheater of Fate he is.   
  
Darknesses warrior of the night.  
  
All who come near him die  
  
Hitomi narrowed her eyes, trying to peirce through the darkness and see the figure....It looked so fammiler!  
  
Wing Goddess....  
  
That voice! The one from before...the gentler one. Unyeilding kindness. Unyeilding compassion.  
  
The Creature comes, but soon with the Other.   
  
The bringer of death is one. The bringer of eternal darkness the other.  
  
One to kill the other. One to bring Fate's will one way or the other. Only with you can the Creature find respite.   
  
Choose true and wise, Goddess Of Wings.   
  
What if I choose wrong?? Hitomi thought, a wirlwind of terror binding her soul as tears filled her eyes. This was too much....What if she failed?! What if?!  
  
The womans voice toke a mournfull tone. Sadness filling it along with sympathy...but also a firmness that riviated truth.  
  
Then you become Yami Tsubasa no Kami. The Dark Goddess Of Wings. Right hand of darkness. The protecter of the Bringer of Darkness. Corrupted your soul shall become. Only evil wil remain. No redemtion, for there will be no light.   
  
Hitomi staggered mently. Her mind was bright with pain and fear.   
  
Choose wisely, Goddess...  
  
The voice whispered hoursly.   
  
With a sudden burst of awareness Hitomi was thrust back into reality. The commanding hold the Vision releasing her compleatly. Though the memories remained freash in her mind. The voice, her choice. Too much. This was too much!  
  
Blinking rapidly to disspeal sudden tears Hitomi glanced around. The storm was gone and the sun was shining bright as ever, as she could clearly see from a large window on the west side of the room . Though the conversation on -what- had happened still buzzed as viberantly as before her vision had appeared. Hypervenlating slightly Hitomi hugged herself.   
  
Tersly she look at Chid.   
  
"C-Chid. I-I'm going to...go back to my room....I-I've lost my appietie suddenly."Hitomi stammered nervously.   
  
She longed to be alone and sort out her vison. Away from such prying eyes.   
  
Concerend Chid stood,"Alright, Himeno. Do you wish for me to walk you? You don't look well."  
  
Hitomi forced a small woobly smile,"I-I'm f-fine. D-don't worry."the lie fell uneasly from her lips.  
  
Dilandau stood suddenly,"Well, I instest on walking with you Lady Himeno. I'd rather like to countinue our conversation."  
  
Hitomi frowned deeply as she turned toward the corridor,"Mayhapes another time, Lord Dilandau."  
  
Undicouraged Dilandau followed her and walked at her side, a smug smirk on his lips. Too weak in mind to even argue Hitomi kept walking.   
  
As they made it down the hallway Hitomi felt her vision waver. Painfully she closed her eyes and swayed dangerously forward.   
  
With supriseing gentleness Dilandau grabbed her forearm keeping her upright.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you were -trying- to get in my arms, Lady Himeno."  
  
Hitomi frowned as she shook her arm from her grasp and opened her eyes determindly.  
  
"Then its a good thing that you know better."she responded, though without the venom from earlier.  
  
Hitomi breathed a sigh of relife as she saw her door come into veiw. Instently she quicked her pace only to have a sudden bust of pain shoot through her mind and cause her vision to waver dangerously. Blinking rapidly Hitomi tryed to disspeal it and hurry on.  
  
She couldn't aford to show weakness of any kind! She had to be strong! After all, the world depended on her. One her choices. On her decions. Life or Death, funny how it seemed so easy a question. But, evil and good are not always shown in black and white. A single mistake in ones choice could easily lead one down the wrong path compleatly. Almost amuseing. Almost.  
  
Suddenly the pain grew sharper in her mind. Hitomi grunted in pain as she felt her legs collapse beneith her and the stone floor rushed to meet her head on.   
  
The last thing Hitomi knew before the abyss of uncounsisness claimed her was the feeling of strong arms catching her and holding her close.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-Well what did you all think? I know you were all probbly hopeing for some major D/H action this chapter. But I couldn't just make them see eachother, make it love at first sight, ect. A little too.....traditional an idea for what I wanted this fic to be. _But_ I -did- make them meet ^_^ I hope you all liked their reactions and such.   
  
Also, this chapter has -not- been edited. It -will- be soon I promise. But I wanted to put it up as soon as possible^_^I hope you liked it and don't forget to review^_^  
  
Ja Ne. 


	5. Warrior Princess

A.n.-Hiya everyone. Sorry its taken me so long to update. But my comp's been down for a while and I don't save my files on a floppy, though I've started to^_^, so thats why its taken so long. However, I did try to make this as long as possible. I hope you enjoy it, and doona 4-get to review^_^  
  
Also, for the last chap I decided to go with the flag colors as Fanalia's colors^_^Ty agine to all who gave their opinions on what the colors were!^_^  
  
Also, I wrote a one-shot D/H fanfic. Its kinda agnisty and dark, but I think its really good. Its called "Nothing At All". If ya have the spare time, cheak it out please^_^I think ya'all would like it^_^  
  
Dedications:  
  
Unkown Wisdom-I'm glad ya like Hitomi's new aditude^_^I hope ya like the chap:)  
  
Lilaznanigurl-Heh, as you wish^_^  
  
Fitz20-I'm glad ya like the idea^_^. I was a little unsure about it at first:)And yessum, I have been adding elements from the movie+show in this^_^heh, makes a bit more intresting, ne? Yessum, Dilly-chan hasn't much patience in courting, though in the dinner-scean he was more or less simply trying to aggravate her not court her^_^But, I don't really picture Dilly-chan as the 'roses and poetry' kinda courter^_^hehe  
  
DemonicAngel-Glad ya like it and I hope ya enjoy this chap too:)  
  
Enfant de haine-Yup, without D/H stories all us hopeless fans of it would prolly die of dispare^_^Good thing theres some out there, ne?^_^  
  
Lightning Wolf-I guess that 'falling to strong arms' -was- a bit cliff hanger...what can I say? I luv cliff hangers..^_^I tried to add in some moments for Dilly-chan and Hitomi in this^_^  
  
MagicMan-Same here, and yea Allen really does need his ego downsized a lot don't he? Well, I added a scean in here that should make you smile. I'm not going to kill him just yet...but there are so many other options to do to his charecter...^_^  
  
Vanessa St. Cloud-Yup, D/H rules!^_^  
  
Pyro Nynja-Yea, I got the Van/Millerna idea from MagicMan actually^_^. About Merel...well you'll find out in this chap actually^_^.  
  
?u tell me-As you wish^_^  
  
Frin-Heh^_^Glad you liked the Dilly-chan catching Hitomi part^_^That was one of my fav. parts too^_^Hai, Hitomi's visions will be clearer in the future chaps doona worry^_^. Yea, Millerna and Van, I think there kinda kawaii together^_^.  
  
Dilandau's Girl-Glad ya agree^_^I hope ya like this chap as much as the ones before^_^  
  
Jenn-^_^Thats what I thought too:)Yup, D/H rules^_^Hope ya like the chap:)  
  
Moonlight34-^_^_^I'm glad ya liked the last chap I hope this one lives up to your expectations:)I'm glad ya like the Millerina/Van idea^_^.  
  
Little Red Dragon-As you wish^_^  
  
Avalon-^_^Glad ya like the chaps^_^I'm always real nervouse ppl won't like them when I post^_^Yea, Allen meeting 'tomi should cause a lot of friction...many of you non-allen obbsserous out there might like a certine part of the story I added in **whistels innocently**  
  
Fuyu No Ike-^_^ Its o.k., I'm glad ya got to read my fic^_^and even more happy that you liked the chap^_^_^  
Yessum, Hitomi's got some powers she don't even know about yet:)  
  
Raymei Klisea-Thanx for the correction on the use of the word 'Shimatta'^_^And ty very much for the pic you sent me^_^It was really cool:)And for the flag info, I decided to use those since it seemed more likely.:)  
  
Cherry-Glad ya like my fic:)  
  
Makoto Almasy-As you wish^_^  
  
MaTenshi-Onna-Hiya, thanks agine for editeing this chap along with the previous ones:)It was really nice of ya^_^  
  
Aspros Dracos-I scent ya an e-mail regaurding the Dilandau and Celena thing:)If you've any more ?'s on that subject just ask me and I'll try to fill ya in^_^I'm glad ya like my fic^_^and thanks for letting me use the time-travel thing on my Seph/Cloud fic which is still in the works^_^  
  
Jordan J. Smith-Your wish is my command^_^hehe  
  
Black Dragoness Of Hell-Its o.k., I hope you problems are less heavy now though:)thanks for the compliment and I hope ya like the chap:):)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unseen force seemed weighed upon her as Hitomi felt herself being drawn forward from the darkness that had engulfed her so harshly. Slowly, almost painfully, she opened her eyes reveling emereld green orbs to the world. Confusian marred her face as she caught site of the silken white sheets and the white veil around her bed. Where was she?  
  
In a rush it came back to her. Gaea, Fried, Varie, her visions. Sighing she ran her hands over her face and threw off her sheets. Realizeing vaugly that she was nude only becouse of the cold gust of air that darted in from the open window. Rubbing her eyes feircly she tried to recall all that had happened earliar. Hopeing to peice together something to explain why she felt so...tired and why her brain felt why it was going to expload.  
  
She'd gone to the dinner, feeling utterly foolish in the garment that the servents had choosen for her to ware. She'd gotten into an arguement with Dilandau over something that now seemed rather petty. He'd been delibertly provokeing her and she'd risen to the occasion. A fact she was now feeling rather embarressed about. Though not regreatful. No, never would she regreat standing up to that conceited baka.   
  
Fear jolted through her as she suddenly recalled the way she'd lost the tight rein over her powers. Acutly she recalled the shattering of the wine glasses, the crys of shock and fear that had risen through the air, the sounds of thunder and hail falling down from the heavens...  
  
She'd been the cause of it all.   
  
Hitomi felt bile rise in her throat and, ignoreing the stiffness of her joints that screamed in protest to such sudden movement, jumped up from the bed and ran for the gaurdenrobe that was ajoined to her chambers. Kneeling over of the toliet she threw up proffusly. Loseing what little food probbably remained in her stomake from dinner...How long had she been asleep anyway? Gods, she didn't know. Nor did she really care.   
  
Makeing a few more dry heaves she finnaly stoped, her breathing labered and feeling weaker then before. She had to be more careful. She couldn't lose controll like that without someone becomeing suspciouse. She couldn't really on Chid to protect her from them forever. It wouldn't be that diffcult for someone to put two and two together. Or at most find out that she was not all that she appeared to be.   
  
Shivering slightly she cradled her face in her hands. What was she going to do? She felt weak, irrtible, nausiouse, and not at all up to faceing anyone in a duel. A shadow of a smile suddenly lifted her lips in remberence the oncomeing tournment she'd thrusted herself into. She didn't feel well....but the thought of fighting heated her blood.   
  
When she'd announced that Chid had asked for her to fight for him, she'd half expected the young ruler to jump from his chair and reveal her. Though the notion seemed absurd now, for Chid wasn't going to betray her. He didn't seem the type to switch allegenices becouse of a tiny slight in plans. But still, she couldn't help but feel remorseful of her rash decsioun. After all, women didn't fight with swords in Gaea. She was only going to draw more unwanted attention to herself by compeating.   
  
But she couldn't back out now. And even if she could of, Hitomi knew that she wouldn't. The mere thought of battleing those brawn men made her blood race in anticaption. Anticpation to show them that she wasn't some weak, spoiled little girl. That she could fight for herself.   
  
And mayhape show them that women are not weak defensless little things. A thought she knew had most likely been drilled into all their minds at a young age. Besides, she had a feeling it was going to be rather fun to show them up. Esspecialy a certine Red-eyed General.   
  
On unsteady legs Hitomi stood up and walked out of the Gaurdenrobe, her earlier emotions of weakness and nausia quelling slightly though not compleatly. Slowly she walked toward her window. Dawn was approaching. The sky instently became scattered with oranges and reds of all different shades. It was beautiful.   
  
The air was still and peaceful. No voices clammered through it. No wind rustled through the trees. Just perfect balanced silence. It was so very sweet. Sighing, Hitomi glanced down into the empty courtyard. Suddenly a flash of movement in darkened corner of it caught her eye.  
  
Frowning she looked closer, her emereld orbs peirceing through the darkness. A silver sword flashed through the dark as the figure scurried slightly into the light. There he was. Standing tall as he went through simple manuvers with his sword. Silver hair gleamed brightly in the riseing sun, unmistakble ruby eyes toke in the entire area. His movements were more then simply simply poetry in motion. He was elegence in every line of personified; it seemed impossible that he could ever make an awkward movement, ever fail to please the eye. And as Hitomi stood watching him, she found herself lost to the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau Albatou hadn't been able sleep. Not even the smallest glimpse of drowseness had taken him the entire night. No mater what he did to try and make himself sleepy a certine image of a emereld-eyed, golden brown haired girl's face popped into mind. Her exotic features beckoning remberence.   
  
He knew her.   
  
Though it seemed impossible, he couldn't help the feeling. She was just so damn fammiler! And it was driveing him mad that he couldn't recall! When she'd fainted suddenly in the hall he'd been suprised. She'd seemed fine dureing dinner. Esspecialy dureing their little verble spar.  
  
Clearly he could recall every expression that had passed her face. How her emereld eyes had glowed with anger, sparkling like green fire. Her lushly full lips in a firm line and her small frame taunt with utter fury. She was far more stunning in a rage, he decided with a small smile.  
  
But then, when the wine glasses had exploaded she hadn't seemed to notice and when she a look of utter terror had passed her face and glowed in her eyes. And then, abruptly, the fear had grown deepr and her eyes had dilated so far the beautiful emereld color had seemed almost non-existant.   
  
Her lips had twisted into a grimence of pain and shock, her breathing had become fast and irratic, and then, suddenly, she was back. The life returned to her eyes, though the blatent pain and terror had still rivited clear and true.   
  
Dilandau had reconized the look. He'd seen it a thouand upon a thousand times on the countless faces of his foes. He reconized it as a shark reconized blood in an ocean. It attracted him, it captivated him compleatly. That combined with the fact that she obviousely wasn't the kind of woman to cringe away from things had increased his attraction a hundred-fold. What then had terrified her so much, really? Sure the wine-glasses exploading, the candle's fire blazeing high, and sudden storms had been rather....unussuale..but still, why become so afraid?   
  
Mayhap she wasn't as strong as he thought? Nay, it couldn't be that. For that woman was anything but weak in heart or mind. What then? And why had the flams on the candles and thundedres storms in the sky returned to normal when she she'd returned from the prefeces of her mind? And why had she fainted so suddenly as he'd been walking her to her room? She wasn't exactly...faint-hearted...so what had happened? Letting out an irrated breath he moved out of the shadows with a firm slice of his sword at his invisble opponite. Too many unanswered questions with no signs of ever really becomeing solved surrouneding 'Himeno Pretear', if that was even her real name which he doubted.  
  
And becouse of such unanswered questions sleep had compleatly eluded him. Not that he really needed as much of sleep as an ordinary man. He could go days and nights without it. Although he'd been said to get a little...testy after a certine length of time. And since he couldn't sleep, he'd decided to do something useful.   
  
Fenceing.   
  
Something he knew would only help him dureing the tournment later that day. Though he knew none of the simpering fools that would face him today would stand no challange, he did love to defeat them humilatingly. And since -she- would be fighting him today...well, he didn't see her as much of a threat but he did want to be prepared. He'd never meet a woman could fight.   
  
Well, -really- fight. Sometimes when he was destroying a village that had defied Zeibock he'd find a few that would rush forward with a meager blade to try and kill him. Hopeless attempts. In comparison to them he was no less then a war god. A creature they could never hope to kill. Though, he sopposed, he was more of a demon then anything eles in their eyes. Not that he cared.   
  
A sudden movement in the upper window of the castle caught his eye. Careful, so not to appear as though noticeing his observer, he looked up out of the corner of his eye. There she stood. Naked in the gleaming light of the sun, her gaze locked soley on him and him alone. As though he was the only thing that existed. He payed minimale attention to his movements with his sword as he stared at her.  
  
His ruby eyes feasting upon her bare flesh like a dieing man who was first offered food. In the halo light of the riseing sun she appeared so...etheril and other-worldly. Her long golden hair was in a disary falling past her slinder shoulders carelessly. Her face appeared paler then before adding to her mystical appearence, and those lush lips parted slightly as though to speak though no words did fall.  
  
His eyes dropped lower takeing in her firm well shaped breasts and slinder hips and black curls of hair around her womanness. Her legs were long and perfect as he'd suspected also. A small wicked smile toke his lips as he imprented the scean to memory. For though he'd seen countless beautys bare in all their glory, none truely compared to the way she appeared bathed in the light of the riseing sun.  
  
A devilish grin toke his lips as an irresitble idea popped to mind. Slowly, delibretly, he slipped his sword into its sheath and turned fully to the castle. Laughter bubbled in him at what he was about to do. But, if she was going to stand stark naked stareing at him he'd be damned if he didn't let her know he'd seen her watching, he could practicly taste the look of embarresment that would marr her exotic features. Turning his face upward, toward her he locked gazes with her.   
  
Smirking widely he winked and waved,"Good morning, my Tempress, already seeking my personal attentions are you?"he mocked. Very purposly he dropped his gaze lingeringly over her body before riseing upward to meet her flushed cheeks  
  
Confused she glanced down, relizeing mayhapes for the first time that she had not a stich of clotheing on. Her mouth dropped open in horror and she blushed brighter before scrurring back away from the window.   
  
Dilandau threw back his head and laughed loudly, unable to contain it any longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The time was near. He could feel it, he could sense it. And the most importent ingrediant to help his plan succead was here as well. The Tsubasa No Kami had arrived. He could smell her on the grounds of the Freid estate. For the air where she had passed sizzled with her very precence.   
  
The Dark One had waited pateintly for centries for this oppornity. For the Tsubasa No Kami to be reborn in a mortal body. Fate had been excrutatingly cautiouse with that single Goddess's soul. But at last, his opportunity had arrived. The true Tsubasa No Kami was in his grasp and nothing was going to stand his way to have her power. And from the vibes of vulnerbilty he felt in the air from her, she was weak enough for him to take controll. It would be simple to gain her trust, and use her to compleat his plans.  
  
Her dispair would be her own undoing, and rise him to heights unimaginible to most. She was the key to everything, an essentle ingrediant that would allow him to finaly force Fate to kneel. He would have to act quickly, though not too quickly. He didn't want to arrouse the Goddess's suspesions.  
  
For he knew her blasted visions had most likely warned her of his arrival. Complicateing things for him more then he liked. Although, he knew her powers were very strong though it was doubtful she had enough information to identify him right off.   
  
Still it was better to proceed with caution. Or eles he might lose all that he wanted. And all his planning would go awry, and he knew this was his only chance to claim all that he wanted.   
  
And he would not fail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The redish-brown orbs of Van Slanzar Fanel flashed annyoance as he made his way around the grounds of the Freid. Sleep had been as elusive for him as ever. Dreams of the past had assulted him the momment he'd closed eyes.   
  
Memories of one certine boyish-acting girl had been floating into his mind more often then before. His lips twisted into a snarl. She had betrayed him. Left him alone to fight agenst the Zeibock, when her powers mayhap could have helped them to win.   
  
She had predicted the downfall of his country and when his country had been smoldering in ashes and they'd been surrounded by the Zeibockian warriors, a bright colume of light like the one that had transported him to the Mystic Moon had saved him.  
  
Back then he'd been unable to make the proper connections between those events and her...but now looking back he could. She'd been the cause of it all, the columes of light...everything. But the thing that made him feel the most bitter was that she hadn't stayed by his side.  
  
She'd run away, abadended him compleatly. Something the young king could not and never would forgive. Idly he wondered what she was doing on the Mystic Moon. Running about with her friends, compleatly carefree. Not thinking for a momment what she had done by abanding him?  
  
True, he hadn't known her -that- long while she'd been with him. But in that short amount of time he'd found himself genuinly careing for her. Wanting to protect her from all dangers. That was part of why he'd been so furiouse to find Allen Shezar holding her in his arms only momments after he'd heard her scream in the forest.   
  
And yet, she'd left him without a thought. Without cause or hesitation she'd left him. Redish brown eyes glowed with a flash of anger in remberece of such betrayle. She'd coned him into thinking she actually remotly cared about his welfare. The lieing, conniveing, traitories bitch. Shakeing his head in disgust the young king made his way around the clear gardens.  
  
At times such clearings had calmed any anger he had, leaveing him with, if only for a moment, a sense of peace. It was an emotion he'd nearly forgotten. For it was very rare when he ever felt it. But this morning the gardens were not haveing such an effect.   
  
"Van-samaaa!"  
  
Van felt a small smile take his lips at the site of his child-hood companion bounding across the grass toward him. In an instant she'd lept into arms, her head cradleing in the crook of his neck as she licked his cheek affectionnly. Absently he noted the changes that time had wrought on her in the years of the Destiny Wars.   
  
She'd grown out her thick strawberry-colored hair a little bit longer so it touched her golden brown fured shoulders with a featherlight touch. Her face had matured from that of a child to a young beautiful maiden. Her large deep blue eyes had wideneed with age and were framed with thick sooty lashes. Her body had also matured from that of a young childs to a womans. Full lush curves were perfectly accented by the deep yellow dress she wore. The dress was short reaching her thigh's in length with multible Fanalian symbles emblazed near the bottem of it. Small black shoes accented her already tiny perfect feet also.  
  
His child-hood companion had grown up even more since he had left, he relized with a tinge of sadness. He knew of her feelings for him, simply choose not to act on them. He didn't want to hurt her. Enough people had done that to him in the past, but she'd always stood by his side no matter what. He simply couldn't bring it in him to cause tears to cloud her beautiful eyes. Though he knew one day, the subject would have to be brooched...he hoped agenst hope it would not be soon.  
  
"Merle...what are you doing here? I thought you'd decided to stay at the castle."  
  
Merle grinned ear-to-ear,"And miss seeing you in the tournment this year? Not a chance, Van-sama"  
  
Van's smile faultered slightly in remberece to the on-comeing tournment. He'd never really enjoyed it much. Although, since it was a small chance to take minimul revenge on the leaders in Zeibock in defeating some of them he tolerated it. Besides, it was about the only form of defience he could even show openly for the Zeibock Empire any more.  
  
"I see."he replied, careful to keep his voice level.  
  
The young cat-woman's expressive blue eyes narrowed slightly at the tone. She'd known him all his life, such false tones and expressions were useless agenst her. But she knew also that it was useless to try and pry into the meanings behind the words.   
  
He loved her and trusted her, but only to an exstent. He trusted her more then anyone, but not by much. After the end of the Destiny Wars he'd simply...stopped being the Van-sama from her child-hood. Stopped being the brash, impulsive youth that she'd fallen in love with.   
  
She still loved him, far more then a sister would love a brother. But now she could see that which she had been blinded to as a child. No matter how deep her feelings were for Van...he simply didn't, or mayhape couldn't, love her as she loved him.  
  
She was simply...to much of a friend...and also in such a world of betrayle he'd lived and grown in she knew that he simply couldn't bring himself to trust her more then he already did. The trust he held for her now was teniouse at best. As though he was simply waiting for the day when she'd simply laugh cruely at him and compleatly aline herself with the Zeibock Empire.  
  
A thought that she was sure bordered on his mind often. Not that he'd ever said such a thing to her. No, if he had he'd of become her new scratching post. No, she'd seen those depthless redish-brow orbs when he hadn't relized she'd been looking. It wouldn't have made much deference if she'd out of the blue said she'd stand by his side forever, he'd never compleatly and blindly belive it. Such innocent trust had long since vanished from the soul of Van Slanzer Fanel. And no force upon Gaea or any other world could ever return it.  
  
He'd seen too much. Felt the emotinal betrayle of far too many to ever truely trust anyone. Even her. Though it hurt, she had made peace with it. She loved him unconditionaly and would do everything in her power to show it to him. That was partly why she'd become his personal body gaurd. She had trained herself to the point of exhastion every day just to be sure that she could protect him if the chance arouse.   
  
She had made a vow when she'd first begun to train. She would protect her Van-sama from everything and everyone, no matter what the threat was. Noone would ever hurt him agine with her at his side. Noone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emereld orbs looked over the crowded streets of Freid with an expression of longing. Children ran with a carefree innocence through the streets, well-feed apple-cheeks beaming up at the world of Gaea without the weight of the elders that walked past.  
  
A tugg of longing ever so deep jerked hard within her forceing her to avert her gaze and blink away forelorn tears. She'd long since lost such a carefree innocence. Lost it the day she'd touched her Taro Cards and recieved her Grandmother's pendent. Lost it when visions of pain, death, war, and hate and clouded her mind. Bloaking anything eles that could possibly break through.  
  
Shakeing her head slightly she slowed her step. Around her marched severel of the Dragon Slayers and infront of them their General. Instently Hitomi felt her cheeks burn in remberence to the -incident- eariler that morning. What had she been thinking standing infront of a window nude! Maybe she truely was loseing her mind...  
  
'No,'she thought firmly,'I can't start to doubt myself now! Besides, I have to concentrait on the matter at hand. Being distracted won't help me in the tournment today.'  
  
Which was true. Distractions lead to mistakes. Mistakes can lead to either public humilation or defeat and, if the situation was seriouse enough, death. None were exactly favorble to the young Goddess. Although the thought of death -had- entered her mind on more then one occasion since she'd meet Varie, she'd never really acted upon it. With Varie someone had always been watching her like a hawk, though now that she was on Gaea without Varie she could. Her sword was only inches away...waiting peacefully...  
  
Furiously Hitomi shook her head. Insane mayhape she was by now, sucidal she was not. No matter how tough things got she just couldn't take the easy way out. Besides, today was the tournment meaning that she had a lot of overly-chiverlouse, cocky, egotistical guys to give a little enducation on just how 'weak' a woman was.  
  
Takeing a deep breath she forced herself to relax slightly. Only to feel her body tense right back up and her heart pound hard in her chest with unstopble frenzy. Her skin felt senstive to the very brush of wind that swept by, her mind screamed with danger with enough force that sent her reeling mentaly. Primal fear that few ever felt in their lives rouse within her causeing her hand to rise and tighten on her sword's hilt.   
  
Then, just as suddely as it arrived, the feeling was gone like leaves with the wind. Gasping slightly for breath she looked wildly around her as though to see some hulking figure in dark ready to strike her down. But noone was there, at least that seemed threatening. Nothing at all.  
  
Nervously she moistened her lips and relizeing her hand was clutching her sword's hilt tightly and starting to get confused glances she lowerd released the hilt and let her arm fall casualy to her side. Raiseing her eyes she stared at the back of Dilandau Albatou.  
  
Her cheeks burned lightly agine at the memory of earlier that morning. Forceing away the thought she toke in his red and black armor he'd choosen to wear. It wasn't nearly as elbrate as the one she'd seen him wearing when he'd paid a viset to Shezar's fort those 5 years before.  
  
The basic color of the armor on his shoulders and chest was red. The armor over his shoulders was slightly big though not overwelmoingly large. Two small spikes were on the shoulders and the armor that reached his elebow's. His chest armor was the same color though with a large white leathor sleevless like robe that nearly reached his armored knees. It was borderlined wtih black and gold around the wide opening which showed off the red armor around his chest. A belt that was white from behind though black once reaching the dark part of the leather was clasped firmly around his waist. And swinging at his side, winking at her in the sunlight, was his two-handed sword. Say what you like about Dilandau Albatou, but one thing was certine he had a definet since of style.  
  
He turned his head slightly, as though feeling her gaze, and locked eyes with her. He smirked at her and dropped his eyes over her body in a way that made Hitomi feel that she was standing just as nude as before. Emereld eyes glared hard into Ruby red long enough to show that she didn't fear him before casualy averting her gaze to the large ivory doors they were approaching.  
  
Instently she felt rather small and insignificant as she past through them. Large, intrecitly carved figures decorated the large doors. On the top of the doors, which she had to crane her neck rather far to see, were two men holding their swords pointed toward the sky as though to fend off an invader from above.  
  
As she walked through she felt her eyes widen at the sight before her. The large arena was filled with dark brown sand which most likely was to add friction to a fighters stance so they'd have greater controll over their movements. But what truely suprissed her was the amount of people in the baloconys above. The arena was surrounded on three sides with bleachers reaching up nearly as high as the two ivory doors. Every seat was cramed to its fullest with men, woman, and even children. All who had arrived for this one tournment.  
  
Hitomi hadn't seen so many people gatheard in one place in a long time. Sure back in Japan she'd seen many people in a single place at one time, but not nearly as many as this. It appeared like all of Freid and other countries had arrived for this one tournment.   
  
Hitomi gulped nervously. So many people...all going to be watching her when she sparred agenst the Zeibock Repisentives. All watching her waiting for her to slipe. Each one most likely snickering becouse she was a woman. A woman in the tournment. Each thinking her a fool for even trying battleing agenst men far stronger then she. All feeling that she would fail.  
  
Hitomi frowned and forced down the butterflys that fluttered in her stomake. It was time to give Gaean people a little lesson the feeblity of a woman. Tossing her head back slightly she followed the Slayers into a small line near the edge of the arina. Warily she toke a seat on the stone bench that had been provided for the all the Zeibock Repisentives.  
  
Idly she watched as Folken walked out onto the large balcony above the ivory doors. Hitomi frowned as she wondered how she could of missed the huge balocony when walking in. As he began to speak the arina became compleatly silent, each one hanging on to every word spoken by the great kaizer of Zeibock. Hitomi listened with a half ear to the speech. Easily catching the gist which mainly a propaganda to exapand the people's veiw of the Zeibock Empire and wishing good luck to those who would test their luck and skill to become one of the Legendary Dragon Slayers under General Dilandau Albtou's Command.   
  
Hitomi snorted slightly as she wondered if the teenagers who'd compeat today even knew what they were getting themselves into.  
  
Boredly she crossed her legs and arms. She'd come her to battle not listen to some long chiverlouse speech.   
  
"For a little change in this years tournment"Folken said, his voice booming easly over the large arena," we've decided to allow the new repisintive fighter for King Chid begin first. But before we begin I would like to reminde those who will fight to be in the greatest of the Zeibock Military, The Dragon Slayers, to win your battle fight not only with brute force but with your mind. Now, let the tourment begin! Himeno Pretear will fight first agenst Asturia's repisintive, the Knight of Calei Allen Shezar!"  
  
Hitomi's lips twisted into a smile she knew was far from pleasent as she heard her opponites name.   
  
'Time to give you a dose of feminine impowerment, Shezar!'she thought as she rose from the stone bench and made her way to the center of the arina.  
  
She didn't bother to remove her sword from its sheath but merely stood calmly in the center watching as the golden-haired knight stalked toward her. His porcline face caught the sunlight and Hitomi could clearly see the disspointment on his face as he caught sight of her. A sign that he thought she was no real challange.   
  
'Your first mistake, Shezar.'Hitomi thought as she toke stance.  
  
Allen smirked superiourly and with more elegant grace then needed he pulled his sword from its sheath holding it up at an angle so it caught the sun and sparkled mysteriously.  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and casualy drew her own blade. Instead of waiting for the blonde knight to make the first move Hitomi charged forward and brought her sword down hard near his neck. Shocked the befuddled man barely had time to catch it and was too full of shock to regester the stinging of her blade sliceing through the flesh of his shoulder before it was too late. Hitomi moved back cockly a few feet from Allen, her eyes goading him with their smug emereld depths.  
  
Hitomi smirked,"And your soppose to be the greatest swordsmen on Gaea? I thought I'd have a bit more of a challange, Shezar."  
  
Ocean blue eyes darkned instently and his face fall into a scowl at her words."You suprised me, lets see how good you are, my lady."he mocked with a small smile.  
  
Hitomi smirk widened,"Thats one thing you'll never find out, Shezar."Hitomi winked slyly though from the cold icy depths that rivited in her gaze it couldn't be considered a flirtatious gesture.  
  
Allen lunged forward, slashing his elegant blade through the air effortlessly. Hitomi bloaked his blow with almost pathtic ease. Cuting to left, dodgeing a rather vicious blow to her shoulder she attacked the blonde knight from behind.   
  
Most likely by blind luck the knight bloacked it and went on a full fledged offensive of throwing blow after blow trying to make it where Hitomi had no time to think nor impliment any stratigy she might of had in mind. Hitomi cocked an eyebrow. Allen was far too sure of himself and dureing his egotistical tirade she knew that such excessive blows would lower make his muclese quickly become tired and fatigued. She had only to pretend to be compleatly befuddled by his moves untill the opening came....there!  
  
While her sword bloacked Alllen's she lashed out her foot knocking the knight flat on his back leaveing her free to kick his sword away and lay her own blade flat at his neck.  
  
Hitomi smirked,"Game over, Shezar."she mocked with a lilting laugh that resounded over the deathly silent arina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau couldn't keep the grin from passing his features. This by far topped the last embarresing Shezar event when that Girl rejected him. Allen Shezar, defeated and humilated publicly. And by a woman no less. Suddenly the arina erupted into cheers, thousands of voices clouded the arina with shouts of shock and laughter. Severel men wore disgruntled expressions, he noticed, but that was most likely do to the fact that no woman had ever fought publicy, much less won agenst a man. And one said to be 'the greatest knight in all of Asturia. Hai, it was going to take a long time for Shezar to live this one down.   
  
Dilandau raised his eyes from the disgruntled Knight to Folken who began to publicly announce and congradulate the warrior-maid on her defeat of Shezar. Instently the crowd fell mostly silent at the baritone voice of the Kaizer of the Zeibock Empire. Dilandau rolled his eyes. People were like sheep when it came to any of the prominet members of Zeibock. It disgusted him really. The lack of will power made it so hard to really dirive any joy in being superour. It was better if they had some will in them. After all, crushing ones spirt was something that Dilandau found a measure of amusement in. Haveing no one with spirt in them made his postion rather tiresom at times.  
  
Returning his gaze to Shizar he smirked wider as he rather shakely to his feet, trying his hardest to gain some form of dignity. Like he really was going to have any left after this event. Allen threw back his silkey mane of blonde hair as he made his way back over to the Asturian side of the ring, near the Ispano and Fannalian Repsintives.   
  
Dilandau laughed softly as he noticed the clear flush that was on the scowling knights face. Despite the lack of spirt in the people of Gaea, nothing could possibly amuse him more then to see Gaea's 'grand sudussure of woman and master swordsmen' compleatly and utterly humilated.   
  
Pulling his eyes from the back of Shezar he stared hard at 'Himeno Pretear'. She stood compleatly calm and compossed, in the glinting light of the sun he could see the triumphent smirk on her face. What a woman she was. If she defeated the Ispano and Fannalian repesintives, which he wasn't really haveing much doubt on, he was certine he'd enjoy fighting her. He had a strong feeling that fighting agenst her would certinly be more of a challange then the baka's he'd been fighting recently.   
  
Crossing his arms he watched as the Brown-haired Ispano Repesintives made his way toward the girl, his face one of wary respect and suprise. The spar began and with as much ease as before she toke out the young Ispanian Repsintive. Dilandau cocked an eyebrow at her. He'd seen the man fight before agenst opponites many times 'Himeno's' side and win. What was so different about her?  
  
Next came the Fanalian Repisintive, the 'Dragon Prince' Van Slanzer Fannel. The opponite whom he normaly had faced every tournment thus far. And if he defeated the golden-brown haired woman, he would be his opponite agine. And since Dilandau himself had faced the raven-haired King many a time, he knew he wasn't exactly a push over.   
  
Still, he couldn't wait to see how she would fair agenst him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van made his way toward the exotic warrior-maid with a stotic expression. Though his eyes converyed the confusion he felt with acute accuracy. She seemed so fammiler to him. As though he'd seen her many a time before. Gazed into those emereld orbs that seemed compleatly depthless. Though they seemed wrong in a way. Nearly as hard as the gems they resembled. Strange really.   
  
Shakeing his head he pulled his sword from its sheath. Stareing hard into the warrior-maids face he saw a varity of emotions. Pain, recognition, anger, and sadness all convening together in a startling match. Saddened eyes rose to meet his own and once more he felt a jolt of remberence burst through him. How could he feel so fammiler with someone who he couldn't rember?  
  
Rolling his eyes slightly he toke stance and waited for her to instigate the battle as she had done with those before him. She did nothing, didn't move, didn't even bother to take stance. He watched as a tremble shot through her small frame and reluctently she raised her sword.   
  
Well, if she was going to leave herself so open to an attack he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. Lunging forward he brought his blade down hard toward her. Shock raced over her features and she barely rose her sword up in time to meet his own.   
  
Her face hardened and the emotions that had clouded her face and emereld orbs vanished as she threw his sword of her own with a flick of her wrist and feinted a slice at the flat of his knees before bringing it up toward his neck. Startled Van barely had time to react and bloacked her blade only a hairsebreath before it would've hit him.   
  
Her face giveing no expression she moved away slightly and toke stance her eyes becomeing confident and regreatful.  
  
"Not bad, Fanel"her mouth tightened as she spoke his name,"But you'll have to try harder if you wish to defeat me."  
  
Raiseing a raven brow he tried moved forward and tried to strike her. Agine. And Agine. Only to be stopped as she expretly bloaked his blows. Thrusting his blade back with supriseing force she shoke her head slightly and for the first time in their little fight it was she who attacked him. In a quick movement she ducked and kicked his legs forceing him to fall flat on his back.  
  
Van rolled away quickly just in time to avoid a feriousous blow from her. Standing quickly he noticed suddenly the pain in his shoulder. Rich red blood spilled over his sleeve and soaked his finger tips as he touched it. Respect bloosmed in his redish-brown gaze as he stared at her.  
  
With renewed stratigy he ran at her his sword raised high as it made an arc through the air clearly aimed to decaptiate or at least knock away her blade should she bloak it. She did neither and dropped to her knees and rolled behind him strikeing him hard in the back of his head then strikeing his hand with the flat of her sword causeing him to drop it leaveing her own blade to rest at his throat leaveing her the victor.  
  
Startled he backed away, vaugly hearing Folken prounce her the winner and call out the last Repisntive. General Dilandau Albatou of Zeibock. His eyes never leaveing hers he backed away toward the edge of the arina and back to his seat...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi felt tears edge their ways into her eyes at the sight of what had become of the brash, impulsive youth from when she'd first arrived upon Gaea. Gone was the fire from his eyes replaced only with a bitter remberence and hatred for hypocracy that had damned him to the life of being a mere puppet.  
  
So much she'd felt simply by being near him agine. She'd felt his unyeilding hate and anger toward the man which he'd once called brother though she knew he'd never call him such a thing agine. She'd felt the spark of remberence that had flew threw him at the mere sight of her. Felt his confusion as he'd tried despreatly to place her in his memory failing miserbly though.   
  
'Good'she thought firmly'its better that he dosen't know who I am.'  
  
Which was true. She'd sinced that underlieing bitterness in him for her. The anger that he felt she'd abandened him compleatly and utterly. Mayhape she had, but only in an effort to save Gaea, and herself, a heartbreak unimaginble.  
  
Swallowing back the emotional ball that had risen in her throught and blinkning rapidly to dispeal the tears that were teetering dangerously close to falling, she drew herself up to her full hight and waited to find out the name of her next opponite.  
  
"It would seem that Freid's moveing farther up the tournment then ever before."Folken said with a mysterious smile."But, now it is time for the dimenstration battles to come to a close. Freid's last opponite shall be our General, Dilandau Albatou."  
  
Hitomi felt her breath become caught in her throat as she watched the silver-haired God walk toward her. Ruby eyes glittered unknown secrets and a cruelty beyound anything most can possibly imagine. He tilted his head slightly, the sunlight catching on his pale flesh showing the wide smirk on his face in all its glory.   
  
His hand rested gently on his sword's hilt though he made no move to draw it,"Not bad, My Lady,"He purred the tital in a way that made goosebumps rise on her skin though from fear or anticipation she didn't know.,"But lets see how well you'll stand agenst me."  
  
Hitomi lifted her blade higher and toke a far firmer stance then that which she'd had with her previouse opponites. With delibrite slowness Dilandau removed his sword from its sheath and toke a relaxed stance.   
  
Ruby red meet Emereld green in a firey combination as they awaited the subtle shift that always came that would proclaime their battle had begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-And we stop there for the day^_^I'm sure you all really wanna see the fight between Dilandau-sama and Hitomi but this chaps pretty long already so I'll try and hurry with the next chap so ya'all can see it^_^I hope ya'all enjoyed the chap^_^_^ 


	6. The Game begines

A.n.-Hiya everyone. This would have been up MUCH sooner if my disk that I had it saved on along with my backup hadn't been erased becouse my someone erased my files. -_-' I had the whole chap done too:( Thats why it toke so long. *sigh*well, I hope ya'all like the chap though:)I know ya'all really wanna see the fight scean between Dilly-sama and Hitomi so I'll stop rantin' an start da fic^_~lol^_^Enjoy.  
  
Dedication-  
  
Rina-Heh, a little impatent are ya? Sorry, I know this did take a long time to get done. *sheepish smile*at least its up though, ne?  
  
Jn^SMARTKITTY^-I'm very happy that I could inspire ya to like D/H^_^Its a really kawaii couple, ne?^_^  
  
Anne-WritinAngel-^_^_^I'm so happy you like my fic^_^I'm always nervouse about posting anything^_^I hope you like the chap^_^  
  
Enfant De Haine-I know *glares at all the V/H fics* there everywhere! I'll try to write quicker to compensate for it^_^Enjoy the fic^_^  
  
Fitz20-Aw, don't worry about me^_^I'll always try and get the chaps up as fast as possible^_^. I just get sidetracked a lot^_^  
  
Deepwoods Dragon-Yeah, I know. A lot of ppl do ussualy try an make Dilly-sama fall head-over heels so they kinda lose the real charecter..I'm really trying to stay true the actuale charecter, so do point out any OOC'ness that happens:)Enjoy the fic^_^Thanks agine for the compliment.  
  
Ruby Dragon-^_^thanks, and heres more^_^I hope you like it^_^  
  
Laura-Happy ya like the fic^_^  
  
Leviathan-Your wish is my command^_~  
  
Raymei Klisea- ^_^Hehe, guess i'm insperation for D/H lemony pics now, aye? Lol^_^Thanks agine for that one pic you sent me. It was really cool^_^As for the Ispano thing...I needed another major country in the arina...and they were the only ones I could think off....I'll think of somehting to bridge the gap of it...^_~  
  
Makoto Almasy- I know...that was a cruel cliff hanger, ne? But the chap was so long...I had to cut it somewhere...and that was the only place I cuold think of...well at least now you get to see the fight scean, ne?^_~Enjoy  
  
Magic Man-Hehe^_^I knew you'd love the part where Allen was humilated!^_~Yea, you did put a lot of cliffhangers through out "Love Can Change You"...guess I learned from the best^_~hehe, and thanks agine for the idea for Van and Millerna...their soooo kawaii together!^_~  
  
Kat-^_^Heres the next chap^_^thanks, i'm really happy you like my fic^_^  
  
Xelena-Yea, i'm trying to make each chap really long so you all get more quality an such in each chap^_^Hehe, i'm glad you love D/H too^_^There the best couple in all of anime!^_~hehe  
  
Avihenda-Thankyou^_^  
  
Fuyu no Iki-hehe, thanks and I will have the edited one up when my beta reader sends it to me...wonder what happened to her anyway...she hasn't been answering my e-mails...oh well..i'll try reading over the chap to fix some of the mistakes, k?^_^Enjoy the chap:)  
  
Lady Hitomi Albatou-Love the nick, and I hope you like the battle scean^_^  
  
SereneBlaze-Thanks for the compliment^_^I know...I'm cruel...I send cliff hangers everywhere in the fic...^_~Enjoy the chap^_^  
  
  
  
  
A gust of wind bellowed through the now deadly silent arina. Emereld orbs meet ruby red in a heartstopping dance of the mind. Dilandau flexed his grip on his sword's hilt as he studdied her stance for any flaws he could use agenst her. It held a sort of confidense and precision that suggested it was well practiced. Though since it was a neutral stance in gave her no real advantage on offense or defence. Though on a further inspection of it he relized it was slightly modified to let her use her speed, rather then simply brute force. A smart move since there was a very very low chance she could take him on with only physical strength.  
  
He knew the girl before him could -beat- him exactly. But still, he could already tell this was going to be a challange. And there was nothing General Dilandau Albatou loved more then a challange. Esspeacialy in the art of swordplay.   
  
Charhgeing forward Dilandau immdediately feinted a diagonal slash at her mindsection, only to dart sideways for a chop at her ribs....only to feel the flat of 'Himeno's' blade as it crushed into his right arm and side, forceing him off the to the right of her. Shoting past his target, Dilandau recovered his stance quickly.  
  
Numbly he could feel the bruising in his arm and side, knowing that had she used the edge of her weapon he'd of been at far to much of a disadvantage to really take her on. She was quick, like her stance had indicated to him in the begining. Victory was going to be hard won.  
  
'Good', he thought with a smirk,'It'll make defeating her all the sweeter.'  
  
With that thought in mind he brought his sword down on her with a blood curdleing cry of war....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Emereld orbs widened as she expertly bloaked Dilandau's attack, barely moveing in time to bloak the next and the one after that. Her muceles strained with the effort of holding his attacks at bay and bloaking them. His attacks were precise, firm, and nearly overwelming. It was obviouse he wasn't feared throughout Gaea for nothing, and his whispered demon-like strength far from myth.  
  
Still, Kanzaki Hitomi wasn't going to back down so easily. It was obviouse to her that she couldn't defeat him through simple brute strength. Nor through simple quick manevors. He'd far too much experence to fall for any quick tricks. But there are so many arts of war fare, and what was this but a war? A war between them to see which was stronger, which was better at something. Which would be the victor.   
  
And Hitomi was determined to be the victor. She knew she wouldn't be able to live it down should she lose to him. Hitomi hissed in pain as she felt the edge of Dilandau's blade dig into her arm. Forceing herself to ignore the pain and the red liquid pouring down her own she slashed her blade at the flat of his knees before jerking it up for a swipe at his kneck.   
  
Hitomi growled as he attacked her attack with enough ease to show he could have done it in his sleep. Silently she rejoiced in the pain that passed through her arm. It had been a long time since she'd felt actuale pain, when she had trained with Varie emotions like pain, happiness, hope..they hadn't felt real at all. More forced. Once she'd been delebritely careless in a battle to see what happened if she was wounded. She'd barely felt the slash of a blade as it had sliced into her abdomen. A cut had appered but no blood had fallen. Maybe that was when she'd fallen a little off into the deep end. Wanting pain and anger to fill her becouse it was real.   
  
Forceing her thoughts from the past she concentraited more on the matter at hand. She couldn't be on the defence like this for the whole fight. He'd defeat her too easily then. She had to formulate some kind of plan, shimatta! Her mind fell to one last option.   
  
Delebritely she let her sword falter agenst his so when he pressed harder it fell from her fingers. As she expected his eyes brightened with the thought of beating her so very close.  
  
'In your dreams maybe.'Hitomi thought with a small smile.   
  
She had one chance, and this was it. Falling back slightly, she leaped into the air and kicked him in the chest with both feet. Dilandau stumbled backward, nearly falling. Dust spweed up into the air as she landed hard on her beck. Rolling off to the side she grabbed her sword up off the ground and brought it up just in time to meet Dilandau's as it came down. Thrusting her sword up hard enough to send his off, Hitomi did a backflip from the ground to get to her feet.   
  
Takeing stance quickly, emereld eyes eyed ruby red warily. The world around them had long since vanished, leaveing only eachother in their vision. Only the brutality of battle remained. Neither had any real 'nobel' goal they were fighting for. They disred to win only for themselves. To show whom was greater and who was less.   
  
Every creature that lives and breaths has an engrained desire to be the alpha of any group. To be the best, to be the one feared and respected. Backwards, forwards, to the side, up then down their swords went. Each fighting for ground in the battle, each trying so hard. Already Hitomi could feel the tell-tale signs of fatigue takeing her over.  
  
Her mucels strained with every movement, trickles of sweat made its way down her back and face. Soaking her shirt and hair as it made its way through. How long had they been spareing? Momments? Hours? Years, perhapes? Time had lost all meaning to Hitomi as she moved to the temp of their spar.   
  
It felt like an entrical dance they'd fallen into. Moveing together at a speed and manevors that were choosen by enstict alone. Only in this dance, a single mistake was not an option. For once you fell there was no chance of riseing and starting anew.  
  
Hitomi's arms strained as Dilandau brought his blade down on hers in pure animlistic brute force. Pressing down hard on her already weaked body. Inch by inch her blade inched closer to her own throat. Emereld eyes hardened as she moved to the right dropping her blade and punched the silver-haired general in the eye. his face scrunched up in pain giveing the young Goddess just enough time to drop down and swipe his legs out from beneith him.  
  
Rolling over she reached for her sword only to be tackled head on by the journal. What had begun as an honorable spar had some how de-evolved into a brawl as they rolled around on the dirt filled arena, each trying to gain some sort of advantange of the other. Swallowing hard she reached quickly down for the dagger in her boot. Whipeing it out she slashed out at the general without even thinking.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Dilandau saw was a flash of silver before he moved his head back enstinctivly to avoid it. Still he could feel it nick the underside of his chin. bright red blood fell forth from the wound and Dilandau felt a rush of anger twine through him that she'd had the audacity to litterly land a wound, no matter how small, on him.  
  
After all, was he not the greatest General on the planet? How could a -girl- of all things even land a hitt?! Channaleing the anger he rolled over to the left squashing her hand beneith him and he swore he heard a small crack. Idly he woundered if he'd broken her wrist in the manevor...Either way the dagger was now out of her grasp.  
  
Tears pricked at the emereld eyes of the maiden beneith him but did not fall. Dilandau grimenced as he felt the heel of her boot digg into the back of ankle felt his vision waver as she head-butted him -hard- in the head. For a secoud he swore he littlerly saw stars dance before his eyes. Apparently though his momentarl lack of attention had been enough for to push him off and go for her sword.   
  
Shakeing his head he jumped to his feet and grabbed his fallen sword just as 'Himeno's' hand touched her own. Moveing forward he quickly layed his sword at her neck, the sharp edge pressing gently, but insistently, agenst the creamy white skin of her neck. Enraged emereld eyes meet his own in cackleing anger.   
  
Dilandau smirked down at her, and tried to calm his rapid breathing. It had been a long time since he'd had such a good fight really. His triumphent smirk still in place he brushed a stray strand of damp silver hair out his eyes. Dilandau was barely able to supress the start that rose in him at the sudden applause the ripped through the arina. He'd almost forgotten they were there.  
  
Slowly he re-sheathed his sword, idly considering holding out his hand to help her stand. Immeditely he disregaurded the idea. the stuburn warrior-maiden before him wouldn't accept it anyway. And he didn't care to have any gesture he made thrown back in his face. As expected she rose to her feet on her own, and sheathed her sword across her back.  
  
It was only then he noticed that she was descretly cradleing her left hand. Idly he hoped he handn't broken her wrist or anything. He figured she'd be wanting a re-match in the near future, and what was the fun in fighting someoe already handicaped by an ingerey? Emereld eyes brewed anger at defeat, though when he meet them with his own he saw respect there. With no words she walked passed him and toward the Zeibock corner of the arina.....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Merle stared vacantly at the writhing form entwined on the golden sheets. She did not bother to rise and try to soothe the troubled sleep of her only love. Knowing that would only awaken him and then chances were he would go many days without sleep...like he always did. Untill his body forcebly shut down and forced him to rest. No. She would not deprive him of his sleep...even if it was tormented by memories of the past.   
  
Closeing her eyes the young cat woman rose from her seat and kneeled next to Van. She reached out a hand to touch his hair, to just for a momment feel the soft powder fine raven wing strainds, only to stop as he suddenly jerked his head in the opposite direction of her, his features locked in anger and sadness.  
  
Bowing her head the warrior-cat woman lowered her hand to her side. Her Van-sama had been more distant then ever before after the battle at the Freid Arina. Ever since that woman, Himeno wasn't it, had defeated him in a duel. Who was she anyway to think she had the right to even -think- of defeating her love in a duel?!   
  
Letting out a soft growl, Merle sat back down in her seat in the corner of the room to resume her watch over the young King of Fanalia. No matter how much Zeibock tried to control all the major countries, she knew that the man before her would always be the King. Always. Closeing her eyes Merle took a steadying breath before reopening them.  
  
Himeno was different from other human women. Merel could sense it easily. And her scent....so fammiler. So odd, so different from any other. She even felt like....like..that traitores bitch from the Mystic Moon that had abandened her love years before. Though then he had felt a sort of happiness that she no longer had a rival for the heart of her Van-sama....she'd regreated the emotion emensily near the end of the war. Knowing that the mystirouse girl's power could have mayhapes brought Zeibock to its knees.  
  
If only she hadn't been such a coward and run away when Allen Shezar had proclaimed her his lover. Though, she heard it was quiet the spectaculer momment when she'd screamed at him and slapped him hard across the face. Merle would have given a lot just to have seen that. Still, Hitomi could have had more mettle and not run out and disspear off the face of Gaea.  
  
Scornfully the catwoman glanced out the window. Perhapes she had returned to the accursed planet in the sky. With all her heart Merle wished that her life there was as cursed as the legends proclaimed. So, at least in some way, she was suffering for the betrayle she had bestowed upon her Van Slanzer Fanel.   
  
Anger poisned her system as she recalled the first time she'd seen the girl from the Mystic Moon. She'd been hanging so close to her Van-sam. Like some sort of lost puppy. Jealosy had stabbed through her at the mere sight of the girl. Not for an instant likeing her closeness with her only love. She had known then what would happen. That she would leave her love with yet another betrayle to add to his numerouse ones.  
  
How right she had been. Not that it had helped any. Not that it had changed a damn thing. Closeing her eyes the young Catwoman-warrior clinched her slinder hands into fists. Not doubting for an instent that if Hitomi had suddenly appeared before her that she'd of become her new scratching post for the rest of eternity. Along with a few other tortureing devices, both mental and physical, so that she would at least feel a scratch on the surface of the pain her Van-sama felt.  
  
Reopening her eyes Merle tried to fasten a rein on the fury inside of her. Kanzaki Hitomi had long since vanished anyway. Either returned to her world or laying somewhere as a rotting corpse, though Merle was hopeing more or less for the latter. Though perhapes death was far to kind an end for the likes of her at any rate.  
  
Letting out a sigh she fingered the hilt of her sword, her eyes falling onto the stars agine. They were brighter tonight then ever before. A thousand secerts shining out of each of them, and in a thousand lifetimes Merle was certine she'd never truely have all the answers they could yeild.   
  
Her gaze snapped instently to the bronze colored figre that rolled back and forth on the bed, his dark features locked in unbearble agony and sadness that tore at the Catwoman's heart. Blinking away tears she forced herself not to rise and try to comfert him. Knowing full well he wouldn't accept it and only try to push her farther away. At least this way she could watch over him and be sure no outside force tried to hide him as he rested. A strange word for his sleep perhapes, since she knew it was haunted by memories of the past and betrayles that only she was privy to.  
  
"Just how far would you go to protect your Van-sama?  
  
Merle jerked outright at the smooth, perfect baritone voice. Jumping to her feet she yanked her sword out of its scabbord with out a secoud thought, her breath quickly becomeing deep and controlled, her mucles tighting as the adrenline rushed through them; empowering her with strength and sharpeneing senses allready superiour to that of an average human being.  
  
Half hidden in the shadows she saw what appeared to be a man, though every sense in her body screamned the opposite. There was just...something that was.....different. Maybe it was the dangerouse, possive aura that surrounded him so compleatly. Siliently she strained to see him through the darkness, though all she could truely make out was the luminously white golden hair flowing over his shoulders in a wildly spiky cut, a silent reminder of a preditoral nature that rivited off him in every way. And those eyes....slightly slanted, one a deep blue, the other a torrent hazel, both so very brilliant and dimand hard. The power that vibrated through them was like quicksand, holding the promise that a single glance and you may never rise from it.  
  
"Who are you?"she hissed, trying to stay slightly quiet so as not to awaken her charge. Though why she didn't know. Perhapes to prove she could protect him while he lay unware and defencless.  
  
She heard a smile in his voice as the reply came,"I've come only to....make you an offer. One you can't refuse, that is if you truely care so deep for your Van-sama over there."  
  
Merle shifted uneasily, caught suddenly at an indecsion. Why should she trust the word of the man before her. What gurentee did she truely have that he wouldn't turn around and stab her in the back before makeing an attack on her love?  
  
"What reason do I have to trust you? How do I know you are not a threat to Van-sama?"  
  
"You just have to trust me. Though if thats too much to ask of you at this momment, perhapes I should remind you of a certine girl who graced the first castle of Fanalia before it was in ruins by the Zeibock forces. You do rember, don't you? The girl of Mystic Moon, I belive you all refered to her as then."  
  
The young catwoman's lips toke an angry snarl,"She is dead. Or back on that accursed planet. She's no threat."even as she spoke the words she seriousely doubted them.  
  
"She is very alive, I assure you. I will make you a bargaine my lady."  
  
"What sort of bargine?"  
  
"A simple one. I will make sure no harm should ever befall your beloved Van-sama in anyway, as long as you swear to aid me in a task in the future."  
  
Merle felt her heart stop at his none-descreat words of him being her belvoed. Gods, how could he know?! She nevre told a soul of her feelings. Prefering to wait untill the right time came to pour her heart out to the king. How could he know?  
  
"I..Can protect Van-sama from any danger. Seen or unseen. I need no help of yours to accomplish it."  
  
"Really?"he mocked,"I doubt you can protect him from the other worldly symptoms. The forces from the Mystic Moon, the curses that will soon befall Gaea. How can you defend agenst what you can not see, my sweet Lady?"  
  
"I am not your Lady."  
  
"Perhapes, but you avoiding the truth, Lady Merle. You know as well as I you can't defend agenst what I have spoken of."  
  
"How do I know you won't try and harm Van-sama?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"I don't even know you. How do I know how good your word is?"  
  
Impatience seeped into that beautiful voice,"You must trust me. No harm shall befall him, by me or any other if and only if you agree to my terms."  
  
Merle paused, considering,"What do you need my aide in?"  
  
"You will know in due time, lady Merle."  
  
"Fine, it is a deal then. I'll help you in the future in exchange for his safety from the alleged forces soon to appear. But if anything should happen to him, I swear you will meet your end on my blade."  
  
An amused chuckle emited from the figure,"As you wish. I will return soon for your end of the bargain, Lady Merle."  
  
With that he faded away compleatly into the mist and Merle had a sinking feeling she'd just made a deal with the devil himself. Curling her lips up in disgust at her own thoughts she kneeled next to her Van-sama's bed. She'd dance with the devil himself just to keep him safe anyway. There was no crime to high to protect him, no price she would not pay for his happiness.  
  
Yes. No matter what price the man or demon that had appeared asked for when he returned she'd pay it willingly. After all, it was for her Van-sama. And there was nothing that mattered more then him. Nothing. But, as she'd said before, if that demon didn't make his good on his end of the bargain; he would know more suffering and pain then any being that had ever existed before she plunged her sword into his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi rose from her bed as though in a trance. Something deep in her was calling out. Beckoning her, a silent command for her to come. Riseing from the bed she walked out onto the balcony and jumped down from it into the court yard. Landing deftly on the balls of her feet she stood and walked into the denseness of the garden. A fleeting gust of cold air russtled her hair and danced across her skin, makeing her blue night-gown fly backward slightly.   
  
Still she didn't even truely notice. All that mattered was that she kept on moveing. Kept on walking. What she would find she didn't know. Wethere the force that called her was bevevolent or evil she didn't know. Only that she had to keep on moveing.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau lounged boredly agenst one of the many trees in large courtyard. Sleep once more had eluded him compleatly. No matter how much he tossed and turned he couldn't get the image of a certine emereld eyed warrior out of his mind. It wasn't her beauty or her magnifisent sword-play that held him so captivated really. It was the nagging sense that he knew her.  
  
It seemed impossible. He'd never known a warrior-maid like her before. And none with such practiced skill. And if he had...well the woman wouldn't have left his sight for a while that was for sure. It was rare he even found any one to match his skills anyway. A downside perhapes in being he greatest swordsmen on Gaea.   
  
Leaning back he closed eyes. Abruptly the image of a girl with boyishly cut hair and large innocent emerald eyes assulted his vision. Kanzaki Hitomi. The girl he'd once sworn would be his, she'd been such a rare woman. Alas, she'd never been found. A pity truely. He'd of liked to of claimed her as his own for a while atleast. It would have been nice to know he could tame the fires of a woman that the greatest seducer in all the lands couldn't even begine to.  
  
Standing next to her in his minds eye rose 'Himeno Pretear'. The two women really weren't all that different. Both had deep honey brown hair, amazing deep emereld eyes, though the latter's were much harder then the former. And each had an eye-catching figure, the latter of which he'd got an eyefull the morning before the duel. Each deffiently had a temper, spitefires in their own rights.   
  
Abruptly his eyes snapped open, a smile curveing his lips as a thought hit him. They both looked alike, acted more or less alike...though 'Himeno' was a great swordswoman...Hitomi hadn't had one the last time he'd seen her...though in five years it wasn't impossible that she could have learned.......  
  
Of course. 'Himeno' WAS Kanzaki Hitomi, the legendary Seer;the Goddess of Wings that the people of Gaea sang praises of. At first the idea seemed absurd. Though, if one toke in all the simmularitys that they shared, all the expressions, every gesture they made. The way they walked... it was all the same.   
  
A small laugh erupted from him. How could he not of noticed it sooner? It was right in front of him, the entire time. Running a hand throuh his silver hair Dilandau grinned devilishly. He'd be staying for a few days in Freid now, after all....it would be fun to coax, alright tease, then 'Goddess Of Wings' Hitom into reveling herself.   
  
Oh yes. She was proveing to be more intrigueing then he'd ever thought before. After all, it wasn't every day a mystery like Hitomi was dropped right into his lap. And when it was locked in such an inviteing form as Kanzaki Hitomi?  
  
This was proveing to be more fun then he'd ever thought....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi had never felt so lost in her entire life. All she knew was that she had to keep moveing. As though, perhapes, her destiny and the destineys of others depended on it. Abruptly she came to a stop. In the courtyard. That strange feeling was gone. No longer did she feel the pull to keep walking. Now only fear vibrated through her. Consumeing her. Chocking her compleatly.  
  
Wrongness everywhere. In the air, the land. Danger filled every core of her being, shakeing her. But...she couldn't move. Kami-sama, how she wanted to run, run untill her heart bursted from it all. The land around her was so peaceful loking and beautiful, a wrong scean for the fear that encircled Hitomi so closeingly.   
  
The air felt colder then before. Stinging her flesh through the thin nigh gown A single gust of freezeing air lifted the bottem of her gown slightly so it went in a wave behind her. Light footsteps crunched across the fallen leaves and stones behind her. Despretly Hitomi fought agenst the force paralizing her. She had to run. Now. Before it was too late. Just as she was throwing herself forward in an attempt to run, powerful arms embraced her, holding her back.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Goddess..."A smooth baritone that was like a musical drug.   
  
Small lights danced before Hitomi's eyes as she felt her knees become like jelly. An unbearble feeling of weakness swept over her, the frantic beat of her heart echoing endlessly in her tortured mind.  
  
"Shhh. I will not harm you, my beautiful lady."  
  
Kami-sama...why did she want to cry? Why did she fell so weak...tears pricked at Hitomi's eyes as she tried to regain some hold on her thoughts. Never before had she felt anything so strong, so horrible. A gentle wind blew by carrying a few white rose petals on its journey.   
  
"Let me go.."Hitomi demanded, trying hard to bring some sort of order into the chaos she'd been thrust into.  
  
A litling laugh of endless cruelty, yet infiently warm and seductive,"Do you really wish for me to release you, my lady?"  
  
A tremble raced through her as she felt the warm breath of her attacker on her neck, silken lips nibbleing at her ear. Suddenly she was drowning in feelings of...pleasure...desire. Alien though...forced upon her own. The force behind her chuckled......vaugly Hitomi felt tears suddenly fall down her cheeks. The emotions...so strong.....but...wrong somehow.....they.....weren't hers...no.....for reasons she didn't quiet understand she felt primal fear and anger erupt suddenly inside of her. He was playing with her mind...forceing emotions other then her own...twisting her own to fitt his needs. And that royaly pissed her off.  
  
Hitomi fought to break the tender, yet powerful, hold of her aggressor. In her mind she felt her powers lash hard agenst their chains. In her anger she used enough of it to break his hold, wirleing around a secoud later to face him. The sky above flashed red then to omniouse grey.  
  
The man before her was dressed in a black and crimson red velovt of a softly bellowing jacket edged at the coller and cuffs with a black and gold brocade, sashed at the waist with the same color. Red, gold and back. The colors for fire, power and darkness. One doesen't get more elemenatly correct then that   
  
He was standing with a sort of regal arrogence, his arms draped at his sides with a languid grasp. Raiseing her eyes to his meet his own Hitomi felt her breath catch in her throat. The eyes rivieted an ageless knowlage and seemed to pull her in with the promise she would never truely rise agine. His pallid face was perfect with its angular econmy of expression. Glittering skin stretched easly over high cheekbones like knives, eyebrows arched in vicouse slashes of a narrow nose, a sensual line to the generouse mouth; curved in a smirk over cruely poited teeth. Luminously white golden hair flowing heedlessly over his shoulders in a wildly spikey hide, like some sort of preditoral ego reminder. And those eyes...so brillant and hard....one such a deep blue the other a flowing hazel. He was a savage beauty of a man, his every expression never giveing way to what he thought.  
  
"Who are you?"Hitomi brethed the question, instently berating herself for her breathlessness. He was the one who had attacked her after all.  
  
He smirked slightly, the simple gesture perfect on his face,"I have many names. Though perhapes only this one concernes you, my lovely lady. You may call me Jaden."  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"I want to fullfill your ever dream. I want to take you to the world you've desired for so long."  
  
A cynical expression toke Hitomi's features as she raised an eyebrow,"I doubt that...Jaden. Nothing in this world or the other one comes with out a price. I'm not so simple as to take that which is put infront of me."Hitomi pushed as much spit-fire anger and resistance in her words as possible.  
  
Kami-sama she felt so weak...she wanted only to fall to her knees, close her eyes and wake up to find that Gaea and everything in it was a dream. She wanted....her sword. Something to defend herself with. Jaden chuckled suddenly.  
  
"You wish to fight me, my lady? Then allow me to fulfill your wish."  
  
Hitomi had barely recovered from her shock and anger that he had read her mind when her sworld appeared out of thin air infront of her, hovering deftly in the air. Her hand closed on the hilt and Hitomi closed her eytes slightly as she faced her enemy, conjering up all the power she could to aid her in this battle.   
  
She coudn't wait for him to make the first move, she needed every offensive edge she could get. And for some reason she felt that he knew what she was going to do before she di it. Curseing under her breath Hitomi charged. He didn't bother to move, and secouds before her sword would have buried its way into his fleash he disspeared compleatly.   
  
His laughter surrounded her compleatly. Focuseing her mind Hitomi tried to use her mind to find him. There was no time for suddenly he was there to her right and savaglely grabbed her wrist and wrenched the sword from her grasp. The sickening sound of bone crackeing reached her ears and painfully HItomi cried out. Jaden turned to face her and struck her in the chest, muttering under his breath. Myriads of crystal shards, razorsharp, hit her from all sides and she was saveagely hurled backward into a tree.  
  
The shock of pain was so great that as her body hit she couldn't even cry out. The crysal shards nailed her to the tree, peirceing the tender flesh of her left flank, shoulder, and the hand that hadn't been broken. A shiver raced throug Hitomi's flesh. So cold, she felt so very cold. The pain seemed distant also....almost like the cold was keeping it at bay.  
  
Woodenly Hitomi watched as Jaden walked toard her. The sound of his footsteps seemed wrong in some way. Forceing her to focuse on what was before her.  
  
He gently ran a tender velvote gloved hand down her cheek, traceing the line of her jaw."It is useless to fight me, my lovely Hitomi. Now, join me and stand by my side. Give me the power that lurks in every fiber of your being. And I will protect you from the others that will soon come. You will not fear nor want for anything, if you accept me, my lovely lady."  
  
Her thoughts were muddled and scattered as she tried to force her parched tounge into speach,"Why...why would you really bother?"  
  
Jaden smiled suddenly, fondly,"Becouse you are mine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are special, lady Hitomi. You are my special prey, the only one I choose for myself. For no true reason you are mine. Now and for an eternity.:  
  
Emotions of hunger and possiveness crashed in on Hitomi as she vicousely fought to keep them at bay. Trying to barr them from reaching her soul where she knew they would lurk for an eternity if they touched.  
  
"There is no protection from me, My lady Hitomi. You should know that by now."  
  
So easily he crashed through her barriors and swiftly he kissed her tear stained lips lingerly. Tasting. Devorering. Hunger. Desire. Amusement. They were one and the same in the momment. Pulling away he stared into Hitomi's eyes, seemeing to see beyound the deep orbs into her soul itself. Reordering it to fitt his own will.  
  
She could see him and only him. That was all that mattered. For an instant he was her entire world.  
  
"Now my lady, will you join me?"  
  
He was filling her world, he was all that mattered in this momment.   
  
With that she opened her mouth to respond..............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
General Dilandau Albatou walked aimlessly through the gardens. A single smirk lighting his lips as he walked. He felt slightly foolish he hadn't relized it sooner who she was. Now that he knew he could see all the simmularitys, everything that they had in commen that drove him mad that he hadn't seen it sooner.  
  
At any rate, he knew now so it was going to be a rather amuseing game to tease her into revaling herself. But why return now after five long years? It didn't make any sense. Why would she return suddenly after five years then particpate in the Fried Tournmanet? What reason would she have to come out of hideing after so long?   
  
It was obviouse now that Chid knew who she was. Saying she was a long time friend of his from the Mystic Lands. Gods, looking back he couldn't belive the'd used such a story. It was barely even plausible. Despite the weak-story they used, Dilandau was farely certine Chid was the only one that knew of Hitomi's return, other then him that is.  
  
From the way Fanel had acted toward her, he was fairly certine he had yet to figure out that she was the girl from the Mystic Moon that had 'abanandened' him all those years ago in the middle of the Destiny Wars. Ah, Fate definelty had a twisted since of humer. Dropping the girl right in the center of Zeibock activeties when they had searched so fervently for her before.   
  
His smirk widened as he relized Shezar probably didn't know about Hitomi either. Oh...the sparks were really going to fly when he figured it out. If he figured it out that is. If he got away from the mirror for 3 secoudes.   
  
Snickering slightly at his own thoughts the young General leaned agenst one of the trees. Abruptly he felt himself stiffen at the pained cry that erupted into the still night air. His hand falling to the hilt of his sword Dilandau made his way toward where he'd heard the stricken cry. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.  
  
Hitomi was nailed to a tree by shards of what looked like crystal shards, blood ran down her nightgown and over her ungaurded flesh. Her sword lay not to far away, but she obviousely couldn't move to get it. The man in front of her whispered something too low for him to her, but he didn't like the way she stared so blankely forwad. As though she didn't really know what was going on before her. Like she couldn't even feel the pain of the wounds in her flank and hand.   
  
The figure kissed her fully but she didn't even respond. No expression of anger or anything crossed her face. Hitomiopened her mouth to speak but Dilandau had already decided he'd seen enough. Hitomi was -his- prey damnit! And he wasn't letting any velvote-dressed guy that didn't even carry a sword try and move in on -his- terroritory.  
  
"I suggest you back away from my woman before my sword finds its way into your backside."he growled, stepping fully into the moonlight courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi felt her heart nearly stop as she saw the silver-haired god step into the clearing. Like an avengeing angel he stood, his hand resting purposely on his sword. In an instent the spell that had fallen over her seemed to vanish and the pain of her wounds loudly made itself known. A chilling wind made its way across the clearing as Jaden sneered angrily.  
  
Not bothering to move he slowly faded away into mist.  
  
His breath was suddenly hot on her ear,"I'll be back, my lovely lady Hitomi."he whispered before fadeing away entirely.  
  
Hitomi sagged agenst the tears, trying her valent best to hold back the tears she felt comeing forward. Dilandau rushed over to her, deep ruby eyes catererizeing her wounds quickly. With no expression he yanked out the crystal shards from her flank, hand, and shoulder. Closeing her eyes Hitomi tried to hold in the pain. Her mind was swam with agony and anger...and so many other emoitns too deep to be fully defined.  
  
Warm, strong arms lifted her up effortlessly. Barely straining from her weight. It was hard to stay awake suddenly, and the last thing Hitomi knew was a sudden feeling of saftey and warmth before the darkness toke seige of her mind forceing her into a dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-Well, what did you all think? I hope ya'all liked the chap. And for those of you who think that Dilandau-sama found out about Hitomi too fast, if you think about it it is kinda obviouse who she is. I mean, Dilly-sama's not exactly stupid ya know. And as for the fight scean between them, I know ya'all probably wanted her to win the duel but think about it. Dilly-sama does have much more experence then her. And also, I'm sorry if I made her seem a little weak dureing the part with Jaden....it just sorta happened. Anyway, don't forget to review 


	7. Paradox Of Lies

A.n.-Hiya^_^I'm really happy that ya'all liked the last chap:)Sorry this one toke so long to get out, I've been a tad busy. Bein' back in school n' all takes up a lot of my time....Not to mention writers block has started to hit me for this fic and I've been diverting off this and into Ryou/Bakura fics....i'm sorry. I will do my best though to try and update this more often^_^_^_^Ty for reviewing and being patient. Your reviews are actually what kept me going back to this and working on the kinks of this chappie^_^I hope you like it and please don't forget to review^_^  
  
Dedication:  
  
Ni-chan-^_^Ty I'm glad you liked.:)and your wish is my command:)  
  
Hi-I'm sorry for leaveing you in suspence...  
  
Happy-^_^Sorry for makein' ya wait so long...  
  
Jazz-Well...least its up now, ne?  
  
Dragon Sun-Van's not suppose to be cruel...just a little bitter is all...^_^I'm glad you like my fic though...maybe i'll turn you into a D/H fanatic!^_~lol.  
  
Xshiny-^_^I hope you like this chappie:)  
  
Silver Midnight-As you wish^_^Mhm, D/H rules!^_^  
  
Fitz20-^_^heh, don't worry Jaden ain't a whimp...he's...well, you'll find out^_^  
  
Mini Me-I'm happy you loved the last chappie:)And as for the D/H action....you'll see^_~  
  
Emeral Mist-*blush*ty so much:)Your compliments really ment a lot to me^_^It was one of the major motivation I had to strive throug my writers bloak and add more to this. Thankyou^_^  
  
Alantis Angel-Thankyou^_^  
  
Sailor Saturn-^_^_^I'm glad you like my fic^_^It means a lot to hear ya'all say that^_^  
  
Rina-Sorry for the long wait^_^I hope you like this chappie though!^_^  
  
Star-^_^I'm glad ya liked the last chappie, and Hitomi's personality change^_^An' no I doona have a spell cheak, I did have a beta reader but she kinda disspeared on me...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss-matched eyes were narrowed with a snarling fury. Brilliant hazel blue and nearly black brown raged with a fire of their very own. The large stone castle that had belonged to him for longer then time itself perhaps had seemed to darken with the anger that its Master felt. He had been so -close- this time! So infernally *close*.  
  
Growling the Dark One paced through out his thrown room like a panther in a small cage. The Goddess had been in his thrall, her fragile will crushing like a rose in his fist. Her power was great, he'd had a rather strong demonstration of it as he'd lured her into his illusion. Ah, the power she possessed....but the Visions were draining on her.  
  
Leavening her weak...more then weak enough to bring her under his spell. She would have been his already, damnation, if HE hadn't interfered. Though perhaps he should have expected this. Fate did have that funny way of throwing things into his path to make his life all the more difficult.   
  
Still, to reincarnate -HIM- of all people? Of that despicable race? How could they? Growling in frustration, Jaden flopped gracefully into his throne in a regal sprawl. Perhaps he should have seen this one coming. Should have seen that Fate would pull such an underhanded tactic. Leaning back in his throne Jaden pulled out a small, perfect innocent-appearing crystal ball.  
  
He held it aloft in his fingers as a picture appeared inside. The content made a small smile curve his full lips. There was still time, wasn't there? The game was far from over. The reincarnation of his own greatest foe was a rather unlikely turn of events....but a workable one. He'd push ahead with his planes. The Goddess would belong to him, and her power would be used to make Fate kneel down.....and to gift him power worthy of the god he had been so long ago.   
  
Jaden threw the crystal ball across the room. The shattering sound of glass made his smile widen. Even if he had to break her like that crystal ball she would be his.......  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She was standing on what felt to be the edge of eternity. Up, down, right, left.....they were all one and the same. She was floating in midair, the blank depths of space surrounding her in a crushing embrace. Hitomi rubbed her shoulders slightly, though there was no chill. No wind whatsoever really.  
  
Hitomi moistened her lips nervously as she turned around in a small circle. Unbidden an image of Dilandau appeared her minds eye. For a split second she longed for his reassuring presence. He was always so invulnerable appearing....so perfect...  
  
Hitomi shook her head slightly, sneering at her own thoughts. She sounded like some sort of crush-ridden baka. Sighing she turned around in a small circle. This place....sanctuary. That was the only world that came close to describing the peaceful nothingness that resided. Relaxation stole over as she released the tight grip on her powers and let it run freely through her veins.  
  
No chaos surrounded her, the tendrils of the magic she held wrapped comfortingly around her. Time, space, past, future.....she could touch them all. Twist them about if she so choose. Change them into whatever she did so desire. A Unicorn flashed in her minds eye. Beautiful beyond words it stared at her, Sakura blossoms fell lightly around the mystical creature.  
  
The Elecorn (A.n.-the horn in the middle of a unicorn's head) flashed lightly in a silver light, behind the Unicorn stood a single sword. The Unicorn moved away from it, as though laying down its guard for her. Two gems glowed in the hilt, one a brilliant red the other blacker then the dead of night. They sparked against each other, darkness and light. Order and Chaos, life and death, love and hate. Each one intertwined by the powers that riveted from the nearly innocent appearing gems.  
  
"It has been a long time, Goddess."  
  
Hitomi whirled around, alarm surging through her at the soft almost childish sounding voice as the Vision of the Unicon vanished. A small figure appeared near her. He looked to be around ten years of age, but those eyes....those round yellowish green eyes with wide nearly insanely deep black pupils spoke of wise knowledge surpassing many.   
  
His hair was a curly deep brown, falling lightly around his face despite the fact it was cut rather short. His ears were long, reminding Hitomi of an Elf's ears. He was dressed only in a small brown loin-cloth that went to his knees, his chin was slightly pointed while his cheekbones were high and easily defined. His skin was paler then snow, his lips a light blue. At the moment those lips were parted into a mocking smile, showing cruelly pointed teeth.  
  
Hitomi swallowed hard, her adrenalin thinning at the sight of him. He didn't appear to be dangerous......but then again, appearances can be deceiving....  
  
"Who are you?"She demanded, feeling pride well up within her at how strong and unwavering her voice sounded.  
  
The Elf-like being's mocking smile widened, his unique eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
"She who be the one to make Fate itself kneel down.....and not know the Ryou?"  
  
Hitomi shifted uncertainly at the musical voice. Clear and soft, slightly rough..though child-like in a way.  
  
"Ryou is it?"she questioned.  
  
He bowed low, sweeping his arm out exaggeratedly so it brushed down to his feet. He looked up at her, that same teaseling smile remaining as he stared at her.  
  
"Honeythorn Ryou, at your service Goddess Hitomi."  
  
"What do you want?"Hitomi asked, forcing her body to tense for battle. It was always better to prepared after all.   
  
He seemed to notice her unease for he walked a little way from her, his unique eyes remaining on her completely.  
  
"Want?"he chuckled softly, the sound harmoniously perfect,"I wish to keep this world from falling into chaos. To keep the Dark One from reaching Ultimate power...modest wishes really."  
  
"Dark One?"Hitomi whispered.  
  
Instantly her mind flashed to Jaden, his diamond hard eyes and seductive caresses. That husky voice that was a drug itself.....  
  
"I see he got to you first...."  
  
Hitomi jolted from the memory at the sound of Ryou's amused voice. She blushed instantly, her eyes narrowing in slight anger through the embarresment as she wondered if he had read her mind or something of the like. Those eyes of his.....they seemed to see more then anything....more then any other...  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
He looked up at her through dusky gold lashes with a devilish glint. His mouth was still quirked up in a amused smile that Hitomi found was becoming both irritating and endearing at the same time.  
  
He gestured around himself,"A safe place, for the moment that is. A Sanctuary that will eventually be broken if Chaos is unleashed."The smile remained though his voice had taken a hardened edge that was out of place with his almost innocent appearance.  
  
Hitomi swallowed hard, suddenly feeling the burden that had weighed on her mind since the discovery of her powers become heavier. Saddness flushed through her at the thought that the peaceful eternity she stood upon would one day be gone. Gone if she didn't have enough backbone to stop it.   
  
The same spark of old fear clinched painfully in her chest. Fear that she wouldn't be able to stop it...that all her sacrifices would be for nothing and the end would come. That all she was doing was barely holding off the inevitable....  
  
"You think too much, Goddess."  
  
Hitomi started, her eyes flashing green fire at Ryou,"Stay--out--of--my--mind."she growled, pronouceing the words in a dangerous warning.   
  
Ryou laughed agine, brushing her threat off so easily,"I wouldn't read them if you didn't think so loud, Goddess."  
  
"Why are you here?"Hitomi snapped, her patience for the being before her was fast running out.  
  
The fey-looking face of Ryou became seriouse suddenly, though his lips remained quirked in a small half-smile,"I've come to warn you, to help you more or less. The Gaurdian has been doing his job of protecting you--though not in the way Fate planned."  
  
"Gaurdian?"she questioned, curiouse despite herself.  
  
Ryou laughed agine, his eyes twinkling,"You know of whom I speak...and if you don't, you will eventualy. No worries about that."  
  
Hitomi felt her lips curl up in disgust. She despised riddles. She always had. Yet, it seemed her life was full of them. Hell, every aspect of her life since the day she touched her Taro Cards and her mother's pendent had been a mystry that could never be truly solved. Hitomi blew her bangs out of her face exhasperatedly.  
  
Ryou's eyes darkened suddenly."The time is comeing, Goddess. I've only come to warn you of it. Can't you feel it? Feel the darkness closeing in? Can't you feel the waves of magic sparking together for the battle to come?"  
  
Hitomi flinched slightly. Yes. She could feel it. Feel the subtle shifts of powers comeing to play. The strongest of the strong comeing into play. The eternal battle of light and dark growing more aggressive. But then, thats the way it had always been. There can be no light without darkness. To heaven without hell. No love without hate.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes slightly at such thoughts. Though they were true. Darkness and light balanced eachother in truth. They kept eachother from drowning. Too much of either can destroy one. Perfect balance had been kept for so long, both srtill fighting that eternal battle of control. An ending to this war?  
  
Too much for any mind to comprehend. The war had always been there. Without it....how would any survive really? You were picked and placed before your birth into this world on which side you would fight. A double agent you can become at times, rarely. But what happens when you don't know your place? What happens when your the pawn to be used for either side.The pebble that can bring balance or chaos?   
  
"It is a sad cycle, Goddess."Ryou said sadly, his bright teasing smile faltering for but a secoud."But now isn't the time to decifer things that have been the same before their was such a thing as time. You know that. Besides, your Gaurdain is beside himself awaiting your revival. Farewell 'till next we meet, Goddess Hitomi."  
  
Darkness pulled around her, plungeing her beneith its velovty essence. The form of Ryou slowly began to vanish away. In a moment of desperation she reached out her arm towards him. Silently begging for answers she knew he held. He smiled somewhat sadly and toke a low bow. Oblivion embraced her untill she knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Honeythorn Ryou stared at the empty space the young Goddess had disspeared into with a solem expression that seemed almost wrong on his face. Such a naive girl to be the embodiment of the only one to make Fate kneel down. Such a sweet soul filled with burdens that none should have to carry.   
  
But she was strong. She had to be, to have made it so far already. But she was falling. He could see it. See the turmoil that layed beneith her calm facade. See the pain that was twitching just beneath the surface. The fury toward those who would try to use her to their own ends, fear that she wasn't powerful enough to face what would come, frustration that she couldn't always controll her powers....  
  
"I thought I told you not to interfear, Ryou."  
  
The voice was like sweet tinkering bells. Belying a beauty beyound the ravages of time, beyound mortal compensation. An impish smirk toke Ryou's features as he turned to see the Goddess among women, Varie of the Draconion race. Long, gracefully Black hair framed an ovel face of pale complextion.  
  
Large, lumionuse dark eyes with dusky black lashes stared hard at him. Full, perfect lips were drawn into a thin line. High-cheekboned aristocrate features glared at him. Large unblemished pure white wings appeared from her back. Feathers of glowing intensity swept past him, brushing his face with a feather light touch.  
  
"You should know by now, Lady Varie, that I have never been one to take orders."he said dryly.  
  
The beautiful woman before him frowned ominiously,"A trait I'd thought the last five thousand years would have cured you of."  
  
Ryou snorted delecitly at the woman's words. He had obeyed orders once in a while. When things had been in the best intrest of the battle they thought. He choose which paths to take on his own though; he'd never be a simple drone of theirs to do as they ordained. Never. Brash words perhapes, but ringing ever so true.   
  
"I do what has to be done, Varie. Perhapes I wouldn't have been forced to make my precence known to the Goddess if you hadn't bungled the job with her so badly."he responded, defience curveing into his voice.  
  
Dark eyes narrowed instently with a spark of anger,"You should be careful what you say, Ryou--Unless you wish to spend the next thousand years intombed in the hell of your own memories."  
  
Impish features paled at her words. Such a punishment was reserved only for the most blasphemous. Some wouldn't think being locked into your most cruel memories for thousands of years wasn't much of a punishment. Being binded with your every misdeed, fear, and thought however can send one mad in an instant. Not a pleasent thing you'd want to spend an enternity in.   
  
Ryou swallowed hard, his eyes narrowing,"You wouldn't dare, Varie. You know as well as I Fate won't allow it. And the only one to make Fate kneel you've lost."  
  
Slinder hands clinched into fists. He was right, of course. She had lost the Goddess's faith and thus her abilty to control her. And Ryou knew that she hated it. Hated no being in controll of the one being that could end everything or save it. To not possess such a power to her...was an undredeamable flaw.  
  
"For now."she hissed."What did you tell her anyhow?"  
  
Ryou smirked, his eyes glinting devilishly,"Why so curiouse now? I thought you didn't want me in contact with her in the first place..."  
  
She growled softly, the gutterel sound somehow still elegant comeing from her,"Stop playing games, Ryou. What--did--you--tell--her?!"  
  
Ryou shrugged demurely, his features holding the trouble of a child,"Several things. Nothing of concern to you in the first place. What I do with my time is none of your concern in the first place."  
  
Dark eyesnarrowed into mere slites,"It concerns me when you squander your time with the very pawn of this prophasey! You know what without her the Dark One will triumph and you know what will happen to the rest of us when that happens!"  
  
Ryou shook his head sadly. It was always about them to her. The council that had ordained over Gaea and other worlds/dementions since the begining of time itself. Since the war of Light and Darkness had come into play they had been there. It was only seriouse to her though when the the saintesty of light and herself was endagered....innocent bystanders didn't matter to her.  
  
She had lied to the Goddess to an extent to get her to come with her, Ryou knew that for a fact. It was true that she would have been a pawn for either side of the petty war of Zaibock and the others, and that her return to her own world perhapes would have left a distent ringing in her soul to return.   
  
But then this would have never happened. Jaden would not have learned of the Goddess's rebirth and of the power she held. Had Varie let Fate's plan go as intended Hitomi would have joined the renagade forces of Van Fanel of the Dragon Kings and vanquished Zeibock and returned to her world.   
  
Even if she had slapped the play boy knight.   
  
Such a small, almost tiny thing Varie had changed had caused the entire plan of Fate to be changed and smashed apart. The destinys of many complicated. Men who should have died lived, secrets that should have been unearthed remained forever buried in the sands of time. Fury that should have been seen, lies that should have been told were never made.   
  
The roles of all had been switched, changeing the future irrevocably. And it was all her fault. She couldn't let things be. Couldn't allow things to take their rightful course. She had to try for the power that surpassed all. Had to appear before the Goddess of Fate itself. Bitter thoughts, worthless simple words.   
  
They changed nothing. Only heeped the fires of anger to higher heights. What was done was done, and could not be changed. The future however, could perhapes be salvaged. Maybe. If things went as planned then they could be saved. Hopefully that is. But it was so uncertine a future. Such a thing had never happened before. But now it had, the tunes of Fate had been changed and it was time to dance to the new tune. No matter how dangeres it was.  
  
The only point that Ryou remotely agreed on with Varie though was the fact that Jaden had to stopped before it was too late. If he did gain controll of Goddess Hitomi's powers....darkness would rein forever. Light would be forever extiguished. Something he knew he could not allow to happen.  
  
And if worst did come to worst and she started to fall into the embrace of Jaden...he would do his duty and kill her. Quickly, painlessly. If she did join forces with him...she would have to die. The thought tugged painfully at his heart. He had no desire to kill the honey-brown haired Goddess. None whatsoever. But if he had to...then he would. Too many lives depended on it. Lives he'd sworn to protect at all costs.  
  
Keeping his thoughts from showing on his face Ryou squared his shoulders and smiled ferely,"Then I'll leave you to your thoughts, Lady Varie."  
  
With that he vanished into thin air, leaveing only golden speckles of light. And leaveing Varie angry enough to skewer him a million times and never reach the center of her rage....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Millerna Sarah Aston made her way quickly into the Freid gardens. She stopped at the entrance, smoothing her red and gold gown with gracefull hands. She'd taken great care in choosing gown, despite the recent attacks on her nephews freind Himeno Pretear...she wasn't mindless on what was going on...but that didn't mean that she didn't still want to attempt to show the young Fanalian King of her feelings.  
  
The object of her affection stood not far away, his back turned to her. Shoulder length messy raven-wing hair fell over his strong shoulders. He was dressed simply in a pair of black pants and white tunic with boots to complete the outfitt. As long as she'd known him, he'd never been fussy about his clothes or any material possession.  
  
Something the Millerna admirred.  
  
"V-Van?"she questioned, as she walked forward. Curseing herself slightly for her stutter.  
  
Why oh why did she have to act like a fool whenever she was near him? He needed a woman that was strong...not a stuttering weakling after all.  
  
He turned though at her voice, his redish brown eyes focusing on her instantly.  
  
"Ah, Millerna. I...didn't expect to see you so early."he said softly.  
  
She loved it when he said her name. Loved the way it rolled of his tongue like the most preciouse of jems.   
  
She smiled slightly,"I've never been one to sleep late, Van."She responded, walking so she stood at his side.  
  
He nodded slightly,"I see....what brings you here?"  
  
She twisted her fingers on the edge of her gown nervously,"I...wanted to see you actually..."she said, blushing slightly at saying it aloud.  
  
Sea-blue eyes rose to take in the young King's suprised expression. A single dark eyebrow rose at her words. Her stomache did flip-flops at the small, nearly indiffent expression....  
  
"Why is that?"he asked briskly.  
  
Millerna bowed her head slightly, allowing the sheild of golden blonde hair to fall over her face,"...I have no reason but one....Van.."she said, raiseing her head to look him square in the eyes.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
The time for standing by was gone.  
  
It was time to show him; not to dance around with words.   
  
In a swift movement she threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips with her own. Intoxication filled her senses at the simple thing. Useing his obviouse suprise to her advantage she dipped her tongue into his mouth. Tasting. Teaseing. Hesitently she thought she felt him return the kiss but she pulled away.   
  
Millerna ran her fingers across his stunned face as she waited for a reply that would no come. Sadness filled her as she turned and ran from the Gardens. Her courage to stay and face what she had begun failing her as she dove through the hallways. Sea blue eyes were blinded with tears suddenly. He knew now....new of the seceret feelings she'd kept locked away for *so* long....  
  
What happened now?  
  
Had she been a fool to show him? Had she? Would she only face a crushing rejection now? Cowardice filled her with a sultry tast as she ran through the varies corridors to find a place to be alone with her folly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau Albatou paced near Hitomi's bed with blank expression. The sun had begun to rise not long ago, the exotic warrior maiden was made even more pale by the golen rays of sunlight that splashed through the large window. Bandages covered her chest and hands. The mere sight of them makeing the General's blood boil like the fire he loved so much.  
  
His hands itched to take hold of his sword and bath it with the blood of the one who *dared* touch that which belonged to him. No one touched what belonged to Dilandau Albatou and got away with it. NO ONE. He'd find that bastard that had done this and torture him for a few sun rises and sun downs before running him through. Then maybe he'd hang the body on the walls near his fort.   
  
Use it to show what happened when you damaged what was his and his alone. Abruptly he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. Wirling around he watched as emerald eyes slowly opened to reveal their radiance to the very world. She looked around slowly, moveing to rise only to fall back with a gutterel sound of pain.  
  
Dilandau was at her side instantly for reasons he didn't understand completely. The woman inspired such emotions within him at but a glance. Frankly he wasn't all that comfertable with such emotions. Feigning indefference he stood next to her bed, doing his best to show his dominating precence as he did so.   
  
Glazed emereld eyes rose to meet his own with a flash of fire."What in the *hell* are -you- doing in my room!?"  
  
He smirked slightly,"Cheaking up on you, *Hitomi*."he drawled, his smirk widieng at the look of fear and suprise that dove over her features.  
  
"M-my name is Himeno, lord Albatou. Have you been drinking or is your stupidity comeing out into the open again?"she said, her voice trembleing slightly as she forced herself up into a sitting postion, leaning heavely agenst the wood headboard as she bit her lip against the pain that probably tore through her at the movement.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Kanzaki Hitomi. I'm not a baka like the others around here. I know who you are. Though I'm confused as to why your back. Why return here after five years?"  
  
Hitmoi shrugged weakly,"I don't know, your the man with all the answers you tell me."she responded, sarcasam coloring her words.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her, placeing his hands on either side of her head,"True. But not to the question that counts."  
  
She didn't move away like any other would have in such a position. Instead she remained motionless, her eyes rageing a cold hard fire at him.  
  
"Get out of my room, Albatou."she growled out.  
  
He shook his head,"And why would I want to do that? Your cute when your angry."  
  
A dusky red blush spread across her features and he saw the flash of apperciation at his words pass fleetingly through her eyes as embarrsement made her body stiffin.  
  
"Shut up. What do you want, Albatou?"  
  
He smirked slightly,"Answers....for now."  
  
Emerald eyes narrowed,"What sort of answers?"  
  
Garnet eyes were danceing with dark amusement,"Why are you back, where have you been, why you haven't rejoined yourself with *Fanel*..."he trailed off purposely. Showing he had other qustions in store.  
  
She sighed,"I owe you nothing, Albatou so get out. I'm not answering any of your stupid questions."  
  
"Oh I think you will..."Dilandau said, leaning in closer as he smiled ferly.  
  
She swallowed hard,"And why's that?"she asked, her eyes widening slightly.  
  
He wasted no words. Moveing forward he captured her lips with his own, she gasped in suprise, her hands going up to push him off though he didn't move an inch. Useing her suprise to his advantage he tasted her mouth with his tongue. Sweeter then anything he'd tasted before her soft mouth revealed prizes unkown to many........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-And we stop there for now....i'm so sorry this chapter was late but I did try to make it as long as possible to make up for it...i'll try to add more soon^_^Please review though...i'd like to know what you all thought fo this chappie!^_^ 


	8. One Last Breath 'Till It All Crashes Dow...

A.n.-^_^Sorry for the wait, but as I said before I'm getting writers bloak for this fic...I'm trying to work through it though^_^. I hope ya'all like this chappie:)Review onegai!^_~Also, Pruningshears, yes it is the same Varie that is Van's mother...I just tweeked her charecter a lil' bit...  
  
Dedication-Princess Neptune, Triple Creasent, Yokiko, Moonbeam020290, General Mevneriel, Pruningshears, Dreamer, Marsdemon, Rina, Emerald, Freakage, Summer Maxwell, Neko Metallium, Ledophole, Frying Pan Girl, Xelena, DemonAni, Tomoyo Malfoy, Divine Discontent, Vanessa St. Cloud, Hannah, Xshiny, Atlantis Angel, Mystical Dreamer, and Magic Man. Ty all of you!!^_^I read your reviews over n' over to help with motivateing me...gomen ne again for the long wait...  
Passion beyond describation flew threw the emerald eyed Goddess under the touch of the Genral of all Zeibock military. Feelings she'd never experenced sung through her veins, her skin was hypersenstive to his hands as she leaned farther into him. Melding. Merging. Two beings in one almost. Time lost all meaning, nothing mattered but this simple, crystalin moment to be frozen for an eternity and longer still.  
  
Abruptly a peaceful paradise was broken as the figure of a man with crimson wings flashed in her minds eye, destruction...terror...fear...so many things...all reminding her of who she was, why she was here...and just whom exactly she was kissing. Unleashing her conrtol over her powers she shoved the garnet-eyed man as hard as she could.  
  
A haunting glow of powers never to be taken lightly flushed through her body. Closeing her eyes slightly she felt her wounds heal as though they had never been. Fatigue and weakness were no longer a problem. Emerald eyes were a cold hard green laced with fury and a white hot attraction that cut through her like a knife. Throwing the covers off she stood up, meaning in the foremost of her mind to kick him out of her room.   
  
Instead she found herself wraping her arms around him and kissing him with all the passion that swirled in her blood. She bit his lip, feeling the coppery taste of blood was on her tongue as she slipped into his mouth, fighting for control. His hands roamed her body while hers fought against the course clotheing that kept them apart.   
  
A spell had been cast that couldn't seem to be broken. Everything was perfect, there were no worries of any kind whatsoever. Only him, his scent filled her senses, his breath sent chills of lust climbing through her body. Liquid fire was in her veins as he slammed her into the wall, no pain came from the movement as she sucked firmly on his bottem lip as he moved away.  
  
His blood was sweet on her tongue, a million sensations rushing through her at the dazed look that had come to pass over his features. A hazy look had come over the world around them, makeing a mockery of any thing outside it. Dazzeling passion dwelt between them as he made a path of kisses down her neck, her hands ran through the smooth white skilk of his hair...arching against his body feeling as a firm resentment at the clotheing that binded them.  
  
She wanted to feel him skin against skin on her. To stop the teaseing his hands provided...  
  
"Hit---NANI?!"  
  
The spell crashed into a thousand shards at the shocked voice. Emerald eyes became unclouded as she saw King Chid standing red-faced in the doorway. Embarrsment was clearly written on his face as he turned and practicly ran out the door, slamming it hard behind him. Dilandau laughed slightly, returning his lips to hers as though they hadn't just been interupted.  
  
However, the moment had been broken...and though Hitomi could feel the hazy veil the spell that wove drawing her in...she wasn't going to be surrounded by it once again. Only half responding to his bruiseing kiss, she manevored them so that they were near the door. Her hand probed behind them untill she found the doornob. Throwing the door open she broke the kiss and pulled the shattered remains of reality in her mind together enough to grab a firm hold of his shirt front to shove him hard out the door and slam it on his suprised face.   
  
Quickly slideing the lock into place Hitomi ignored his ranting on the other side of the door and sunk to her knees and leaned against the tightly closed wooden door. Embarrsement and frizzles of lust drilled through her as she ran her hands through her dishveiled hair. What had just happened? Why had she done that?   
  
She loathed him, didn't she? No...hate was far to a strong a word for that emotion. Dislike? Not even that really...  
  
As hard as it was to admitt, yes she was attracted to the cruel silver-haired god. His cruelty was a beautifuly tragic epic that held her attention fast. His garnet eyes of liquid amusement saw strait through her, and held a pain deep down--a fear to never be spoken a loud. Love from him, if gained, would last longer then an eternity.   
  
If he had such a capcaity.   
  
Many had claimed that the "demon" had no such endearments.  
  
Lies. Foolish, spiteful lies. He could. If one dug deep enough. But it was a weakness in his eyes, that much Hitomi knew. To awaken it inside him would be inviteing in the hounds of hell. And Hitomi wasn't sure if she wanted to be the woman to bring such emotions of his into the light. But if that kiss said anything, it didn't look like she had much of a choice in the matter.  
  
Her body ached for him, her mind rebelled. Her heart thudded when he was near. Love was this? Hah. Yeah right. Hitomi had long since abandened such a folly. It wasn't likely that such a thing would ever befall her. Her desteny was simple: keep chaos from befalling an unsuspecting world.  
  
That was all.  
  
Hitomi turned and walked over to her window, her eyes traceing over the lush greenery of the courtyard. If she wasn't going to save it for the people of Gaea today, she'd save it for the generations to come...and for the beauty that would be tarnished should she not. For the Sanctuary she'd seen for that simple, breif shinning moment she would fight.   
  
She had no time though to indulge in useless girlish fantasies. No matter how......distracting....Dilandau Albatou was she couldn't let it interfear with why she was here. Couldn't let her personal feelings complicate everything. Emotions can all to easily be used against you, and as Hitomi was fast learning she couldn't get involved with a man on any level without getting emoitonal attached. And being attached to anyone can eventually end in pain.  
  
And she wasn't all that certain she could deal with loseing someone she cared about again.  
  
Besides, Dilandau Albatou didn't seem the type to be looking for any sort of relationship anyway. And Kanzaki Hitomi had never been the type to sleep around to find some sort of mental release from her problems anyway. The golden-brown haired Goddess ran a restless hand through her hair as she flopped back down on the bed.   
  
Her body was frozen still in the haze of passion, her lips feeling bruised and stinging beautifuly at the kiss they'd been givein. She'd never kissed anyone before. Sure, she'd practiced on her hand like all girls did at some point in their young lives, dreamt of the true love kiss that her knight in shining armer to give. Read a thousand romance novels to prepare her for it, and yet a single kiss from that silver-haired man had practicly sent her to her trembleing knees.  
  
Closeing her eyes tightly Hitomi shook her head slightly. She didn't have time to think about this kind of stuff. She had to concentrait on the matter at hand. Solveing her Visions and preventing chaos from decending. And holding off Jaden as long as possible...she couldn't...couldn't deveiate from this!  
  
She had to forget this. Forget that he had just kissed the daylights out of her and her own shameless responses to him. Had to....for her own sanity and heart.........if they weren't lost already that is.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van Slanzer Fanel, King of Fanalia was for the first time in a very long time completely paralized by shock and suprise. His lips stung deleciously from the innocent kiss of the Princess of Asturia. She'd fled, and he'd done naught to stop it. He's breathing slightly labered he stared at the empty entrance to the gaurdens.  
  
He's honor and heart screamed for him to run after her, though he couldn't bring himself to truely run after her. Fearing all that could arise should he do so. Did she care for him beyond friendship? If her kiss had anything to say about it, oh yes her feelings far went beyond any companionable since.  
  
But...did he feel the same? True, Millerna *was* a stunning beauty, and had more intellegence then most nobel women he had meet over the years. And she was very kind and sweet...but could he really offer anything? All he had was the broken edges of a heart and a bitter hatred that kept him alive each day.  
  
Nothing to offer such a woman really.  
  
He'd only end up hurting her in the end, or her hurting him. Perhapes she would only end up betraying him like everyone eles had in his short life. No...Millerna wasn't the type to play games of the mind or heart for that matter. When she said you had her allegeince she meant it to the bitter end.  
  
She had stood by them in the fruitless battle against the Zeibock Army's and tended their wounded with a steadfast loyalty. No, Millerna would not betray him for any cost. Never. Just as Merel would never leave his side even if ordered to. He could trust her, but was he really ready to make such a leap?   
  
Ready to destroy their frendship over such a simple kiss? Well, maybe not *so* simple but still...could he bring himself to make such a leap of faith? He wasn't sure...wasn't certain of anything anymore. For the longest time he'd lived each day moment by moment, spareing and perfecting his skills in a rebellious hope that maybe Zeibock would fall. Preferbly by his own hand. A hopeless, shattered dream.  
  
He'd used his hatred to keep him breathing, he knew little of how to even -court- a woman. Never had the time for such things as Folken had stated he didn't have to marry untill his moment of chooseing. Though if he didn't have a wife by the age of thirty Folken had warned he would pick him a wife.  
  
Something Van wasn't the least happy about.  
  
He'd marry anyone before he'd let his brother choose.  
  
But maybe he wouldn't have to wait so long any more. Maybe all that he wanted had just been dropped into his lap and all he was doing was *standing* there. He had to go after, had to find her...try to find some way to balance the recent chaos that his world had been thrusted into once more.   
  
That thought firm in mind Van ran out the entrance in search of the golden-haired Princess....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dilandau Albatou had never been this furiouse in his entire life. His hands clinched and unclinched as he made his way through the corridors of the Freid Castle. Passing by servents pressed themselves against the wall in a silent attempt to remove themselves from his path and thus his fury that was waveing off him like the deadliest of auras.  
  
How *dare* she throw HIM out of the room! Who did she think she was?! She was enjoying it just as much as him and she'd *shoved* him out of the room! He didn't know what that kind of a kiss ment in her world but in Gaea it sure as hell wasn't playing a tease and throwing the guy out in the thrall of passion!  
  
Growling softly he rounded a corner and made his way into the empty Freid gardens. In an flowing life around him instently made his stomache tightin in on itself. His hand itching to go for its sword. But there was no opponet for him to unleash his fury upon. Damn it all, where was Van Fanel when you needed him?!  
  
Turning around he started to leave when laughter behind him forced him to stop. No one laughed at Dilandau Albatou and got away with it. Not a single damn person. Maliciouse eyes widened slightly though in the anticpation at finding someone to vent his anger on. Turning around he saw that cruel lady fate had delt him the one and only Allen Shezar. Damnation.  
  
The blonde haired knight had a smirk on his face, his deep blue eyes sparkling slightly as they focused on him. The smirk in an instant droped away, a fleeting fear passing over his face as his hand instinctively moved closer to his sword. Oh yes. Smug blazeing ruby orbs watched that small, minimul movement with the upmost joy. Silently urgeing the older Knight to grasp the hilt and give the silver-haired general a reason to run him through with his sword...he'd been meaning to do so for quiet a while actually...  
  
The blonde man did nothing, however. His feet backtracked for a moment, single bull-headed pride was the only thing that kept him from turning running away; of that Dilandau was certain. Allen swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing as he tried to keep a composed expression upon his face.   
  
"S-something the matter, Albatou?"The knight questioned, trying to keep his voice soft so it wouldn't tremble too much.  
  
Dilandau said nothing, his hand itching to go for his sword and run him through. But without probable cause he couldn't do it as Folken would be angry with him and he'd be repriminded in a more physical sense. Sure, Dilandau could handle pain....but 10 days strait day and night was a little much for anyone.  
  
Silence deeped between the two and Allen shifted his stance slightly before turning around,"Well, I must be going...Chid needs to see me."he said quickly, an obviously lie to Dilandau's ears though he allowed the knight to run off.  
  
Certainly that the amount of pride lost in the Knights retreat was enough punishment for him--at the moment that is of course. Abruptly the silver haired man became aware of someone watching him. The back of his neck burned slightly, the hairs pricked up as he wirled around. A child kneeled in the fresh green grass, curly longish dark brown hair fell lightly around his face; a smile that was nearly innocent parted lips of blue tint;showing preditoral teeth that we're pointed wolfishly.  
  
He was dressed in only a loin-clothe and nothing more. His skin was a smooth slightly tanned color in the sunlight, his eyes a wide yellowish green with wide cunning black pupils that never really seemed to dilate.   
  
"Hello, M'lord."He greeted cheerfuly, his voice holding a husky tint that didn't belong to his childish appearence.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"Dilandau snapped, his hand resting over the hilt of his sword.  
  
He paused, considering. No. Damnit. Even he was above slaughtering those without weapons, esspecialy unarmed children, besides this was Chid's palace and killing one of his subjects while they were under 'peace' more or less wouldn't be good for all involved--esspecialy him. And while Dilandau did have a love for chaos, he wasn't in the mood for one of Folken's repriminds.  
  
The boy smiled at him,"You may call me Ryou."he said softly, walking over to him without the slightest fear or apperhension that most always had around him.  
  
The boy confused Dilandau in an instant. He was too free with his movements. Children, men, and women alike were frightened of his very name, yet this single boy hadn't the slightest of any of that emotion. There had never been a time when he'd not been able to read another. He could almost practicly smell intoxicating scent of fear of feel the burn of their anger and strife. But from this boy...nothing...not the slightest twitch.  
  
For the breifest of seconds the mighty War Lord felt the slightest tinge of fear sweep through him, freezing his blood an icy cold. Forcefuly he drew upon the anger from the Warrior Maiden Hitomi's treatment of him to swipe away the feeling. Fear was not a feeling he had ever known. Anger, yes. Hate? Of course. Passion, he'd had his share in his life at times. But fear? That was something new. Nothing had ever made the silver haired god afraid. It was unheard of.   
  
"What do you want?"Dilandau demanded.   
  
The boy, Ryou, smile widened. His features feigned sudden innocence though as he gestured to himself.  
  
"Moi? Want? Nothing, well...nothing you can provide at the moment, M'lord. I belive the question should be, what do *you* want?"he questioned impishly.   
  
Dilandau felt his eyebrows draw together in confusion. He narrowed his eyes on the boy as he thought on the question.  
  
"What do you mean, boy? Explain yourself."  
  
That same puckish smile remained in place as Ryou tsk-tsk'ed his finger at Dilandau,"Now, now its too early for that."He's eyes darkened suddenly, the happy go-lucky aditude suddenly falling away,"you should watch your lady more carefuly m'lord. Before He takes her away..."  
  
Dilandau snapped his gaze back the way he came and opened his mouth to say something to the boy only to find him gone. Dilandau looked around widly for a moment, his senses pricking up for the slightest noise or unnatural disturbance in the air. Nothing. He was gone...just like he'd never been there at all.   
  
Even still, the boy's question lingered. What did he want exactly? Hitomi? Yes. After that humilation she'd just thrown at him of course he wanted her more then ever. To show her who was in control...and to dominate her perhapes? No, he'd not want to destroy that fire of hers. A broken horse allows many riders any how. No, he only wished to tame her to his hand and his hand alone.   
  
A smirk toke his lips. He was over-reacting any how. This was a game. And with an opponite such as Hitomi there were bound to be suprises like this one. There was still time. Pleanty of time to seduce the Girl of the Mystic Moon. And seduction was a fine art that Dilandau had long since mastered long ago. One wasn't a warrior until they had all the skills their body could possess and then some.   
  
Running a hand through his silky silver hair Dilandau toke a direction and began to wander idly through the gardens as he plotted his next move on the emerald eyed warrior maiden...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaden smirked as he appeared in the room with the warrior Cat-woman Merel. Her back was turned to him at the moment, her hands fussing with her dress. Lovely strawberry hair fell over dainty shoulders which tensed abruptly as she turned around, long fingers lingered above the hilt of her sword; relaxing only slightly when she realized it was him.  
  
"What do you want now?"her voice was vapid, drenching the atmosphere of what emotion may of layed.  
  
Jaden smirk widened as he raised a single delicite eyebrow,"Want? Why, Lady Merel, you should know that. I've come to collect on our bargain, of course."  
  
Merel snorted demurely,"As long as you keep your end about Van-sama I don't give a damn. What do you need me to do?"she questioned, wanting to get strait to the point.  
  
Jaden smiled coldly and layed a small silver cresent moon shapped pendent into her hand.  
  
"Give this to Lord Chid's repersentive. That Warrior woman...Himeno I belive she referes to herself as."  
  
"What'll it do?"Merel asked, pocketing the silver item quickly. It tickled her fingers like the first lick of fire...Fanalia...she pushed her thoughts from that memory and hardened her gaze on the being before her.  
  
Jaden smile turned sardonic,"If I told you, it wouldn't be a suprise. Besides...I've a gift for you, Lady Merel. For your serveces you could say."  
  
The cat woman sneered,"I don't want anything from you."  
  
Pallid features turned chideing as a mediume sized crystal ball appeared in his hand. Clear and innocently malevelent he held it out to her.  
  
"Ah, but I think you'll like this gift."  
  
"What is it?"She breathed the question, her eyes locked on the shimmering object. Desire she didn't understand welled hard in her soul, begging her--no commanding--she take it...  
  
His smile faded to a confident smirk,"Its a crystal, nothing more...but if you turn it this way and look into it...it'll show you your dreams....think of it as a thankyou....do you want it?"He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
She nodded slowly and he handed it to her,"'Til we meet again."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Merel turned and walked away, turning the small crystal ball in her hands mutely...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emereld eyes were downcast as she finaly found the strength to dress quickly in the clothes she'd arrived in (They'd been returned clean sometime dureing the night). Leaveing her hair unbound Hitomi crept silently out of her room in search of the young ruler of Freid. Embarrsement still tingled through her as she recalled him walking in on......She blushed brighter at the mere rememberence.  
  
She felt she owed him both an apology for some reason and a thank-you for heping her stop what would have been a mistake...or would it have been? Shakeing her head slightly in frustration she hurried around the corner only to bump strait into--  
  
"Merel?"Hitomi said, shock resonateing through her voice.  
  
Big, blue eyes framed by sooty lashes narrowed at her. She tossed her head slightly, one arm going down to hide something in the palm of her hand while the other reached into her pouch to pull out a small pendent. A large, silver crecent moon was cradled on it. The entoxicateing scent of magic swirled in the air nearly makeing the golden-brown haired Goddess feel slightly dizzy.  
  
She blinked, confusion passing breifly over her face at the sight of the Goddess.   
  
"Ah, Lady Himeno. I was just looking for you."she pushed the neckless into Hitomi's hands roughly,"A gift, from His Lord. Wear it tonight."  
  
With those quick words she walked past the Goddess, delebertly makeing her shoulder crash into Hitomi's as she made her way. Hitomi turned, stareing at the back of the Cat woman with irratation on her features. As though senesing her gaze Merel turned and sent a smirk over her shoulder before squareing her shoulders higher and continueing her journey.   
  
Looking down Hitomi turned the object in her hands. It was beautiful, incriticly carved and its weight proved its to be pure and not a painted metal trinket. Was it from Van, perhapes? Had to be, the only one that Cat Woman would refered to as "Lord" would be Van. Gods knew she didn't have respect for any one eles.   
  
But why would Van give her a gift? What reason...could he of found out who she really was? No, no. Not possible. Knowning him he'd of confronted her by now if he had figured it out. Hideing in a silent seething anger wasn't Van's style. Or at least it hadn't been back then. But chances were that time hadn't taught him the age-old value of patience...she'd learned that much just by looking into his eyes. Brash actions were still his forte.  
  
Not to say that was a bad thing. Quick actions usualy caught an opponet by suprise..  
  
"Hit--..I mean, Lady Himeno...there you are."  
  
Hitomi's head snapped up quickly at the soft voice, glanceing around wonderingly as she realized that dureing her museing her feet had lead her to the throne room.   
  
"I...I wanted to apologize for what hapened earlier...I...I wasn't myself..."  
  
Chid blused slightly,"Its alright. What you do in your spare time isn't my concern...however, I was hopeing that you were feeling generess enough to tell me *what* happened last night...and your reasons for returneing to Gaea."  
  
Hitomi brushed off the relife she felt that Chid wasn't going to pry into what had happened with her and Dilandau...she couldn't even explain it to herself much less another person!  
  
Hitomi turned her back to him,"I don't know what happened exactly. All I know is that They are gathering...and our time is nearly up."  
  
Apperhension seeped into the young King's voice,"What do you mean? Who are 'they'?"  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes, her shoulders stooping slightly,"I don't know exactly. I can't really explain it, Chid...you'll just have to see it when the time comes...and it won't be long...Gomen, I can't tell you more Chid-sama.."  
  
Chid nodded his head slightly. He'd wanted answers from the emerald eyed Goddess but all he seemed to be getting was more riddles. Peices to a puzzle that simply didn't fit together. And if they did, and if he did solve it Chid had a feeling that it would be far too late...  
  
"There will be a ball tonight, Hitomi-san. Mostly a gathering of the Zeibock repersentives and a few choosen nobels...It would be best if you could attend...its informal for you of course, as my Reperesentive you can wear what you like..."the corners of the young king's mouth twitched at that.  
  
Hitomi blushed a little,"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to...it just sort of happened..."  
  
Chid held up a hand silenceing her apology,"Don't worry about it...it was amuseing to see the Repersentives be beaten by a woman. And it was nice to see Dilandau be givein a run for his money...hehe."  
  
Hitomi smileed,"Alright...then I guess I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
Chid nodded,"Of course."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Far away~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Long, pure white hair fell over slinder shoulders of the Elven man. Old as time itself, his handsom features were untouched by the time that had passed by. His ears were gently pointed, sticking up through his long wavy hair. His body was lean, yet masculen. He licked his lips slowly, a smile touching his lips.   
  
The battle was soon to begine, all for the young Goddess who didn't have a clue. Didn't know that while her power was great she was only a key...a key to something few could possibly imagine. The Elven man's name was Puck, and there was nothing Puck enjoyed more then a battle. It didn't matter much to him which side he won, he was a wild card for either, but it was the enjoyment he derived from being in it.   
  
Such fun indeed.   
  
Hmm...should he pay her a visit perhapes? Her and her Gaurdian? Or maybe Jaden...Och, the choices were endless.   
  
His choice made Puck disapered in a cloud of shimmering glitter.  
A.n.-I know, not much action here but I'm trying to get all the players in place for this.^_^I hope ya'all enjoyed it anyway...review onegai:)I'll try to get the next chappie out very soon. My writers bloak be gone and I've got lots of idea's swirling...so...review so I know to update, kay?^_^ 


	9. A Choice To Damn It All

A.n.-Gomen again for the lateness. This fic is nearly at its almost conclusion. I'm fiddleing with the idea of a sequel. There are many loose ends...hehe, happy ya'all liked the part when Hitomi threw him out of the room^_^. I did too, hehe^_^_^_^  
  
Dedications-  
  
Dalafanole-Thanks^_^hehe, happy like my fic n' the part when Hitomi threw poor Dilly-chan out of the room...hehe^_^.  
  
Alli - Went Boom Boom!-I'm glad:). Hmm...On Dilly-chan...well, at first...but things do change in a man's heart...sometimes it just takes a tragety...Oops, hehe, better not let those lil' bunnies ruin nemore of the story for ya...  
  
Blue Demon-lol, I will:)Lets hope it don't rear its ugy head again:). Thanks^_^_^.  
  
Mairya-I'll have to cheak out your short stories then:). n' thanks for the compliment, it means a lot to me^_^_^.  
  
Caitie-Yes, I know, my spelling is horrible, I am working on it though^_^. I don't have spell cheak on my computer though, so most of the time I'm winging it...thanks though. ^_^I'm really happy you like my fic:)  
  
Umi-LOL! Thanks, hun, I'll work on it. Thankyou for saying I have talent and orginality, it means so much to me when reviewers tell me that...it reall does:). Thankyou for your...blunt opinion, and you and Caitie are right. My spelling *does* need some work. I'll try to pay more attention when I'm writeing a word I'm not sure about, kay?  
  
Summer Maxwell-Lol, your wish is my command:).  
  
Lilshinineko-Here it is, hun^_^. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Sapphire-StarLight-^_^Thanks^_^.   
  
Anne-WritinAngel-LOL^_^. Yup, that was one of my fav. parts too:)I've been wantin' to write that in FOREVER^_^. hehehe:)  
  
Divine Discontent-I know, I'm a slow updater~_~, but now that I'm on summer vacation you can expect quicker chappies!^_^  
  
Kazumi-As ya wish hun^_^.  
  
Lee-Hey koi, desided to take a peek at my work huh?^_^hehe, happy ya liked it Lee^_~n' I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Xshiny-^_^I'll try:)  
  
Jo-Really? *blushes* thankyou:) Thats wow...thanks:)that compliment left me speechless!^_^I'll do my best to keep you from bein' cheated, I don't like to do that to my readers:)n' don't worry, I'm a big D/H fans. In the end, no matter what, it will be D/H^_~hehe.  
  
Ledophole-Thankfully, its gone now^_^.  
  
Faraday-hehe, sorry for that wait hun^_^. I'm happy you like my fic^_^.  
  
Pruningshears-LOL! yup, i'm still kickin':)yup, sorry for that wait again, n' don't worry I've no intention of abandaneing this fic...I promise^_^.  
  
Neko-Metallium-Hehe, so someone caught me eh? Yup, you guessed it, our beloved Jaden kinda evolved after Jareth from the Labyrinth, i'm fiddleing with idea of throwing a lil' bit of crossover into this fic with it, 'cause I LOVE the Labyrinth^_^. ^_^Glad ya like Puck n' Ryou^_^.   
  
Magicman/Smokegirl-hehe, Puck eh? Well...that'll become clear in time^_~^_^. As for Jaden n' Allen...heh, those boys better run before Smokegirl gets 'um^_^hehe:)  
  
Ruby-Gomen for the wait, hope ya like this chappie:)  
  
Mysitcal Dreamer-^_^Hope ya enjoy this chappie:)  
  
Mevneriel-Hehe, another one caught me? Yup, I'm a Labyrinth fanatic, I love that movie^_^the book too:)hehe.   
  
Atlantis Angel-lol^_^glad ya enjoyed it^_^  
  
Feye Morgan-lol, I totaly desrved that^_^. Gomen again for the wait, I swear it won't be so long this time it won't be. I'll make sure of it^_^. You are? Really? Ty!^_^^_^I feel so loved!^_^  
  
Kat-Tastrophe-^_^  
  
Yukari-lol!^_^We'll here it is:)hope ya like it:)  
  
"Welcome to a trip into my hurt feelings  
  
You better bring a light to find the house of meanings  
  
In the labyrinth of yes or no"  
  
For you, life is just like chess, if you don't make the move you use the game like this  
  
Because you, your walkin' on the edge, you you choose the way of love and pain  
  
You, don't you see the bridge I've made for you? Its one step to start again..."  
  
"Welcome to a trip into my emotions...to the language of my heart  
  
Your sailing on a river that becomes an ocean...which you can only cross with love"  
  
--The Scorpions "Walking On The Edge"  
  
Her mind was swirling with colors of black and vibrent red. The fires of hate and fury licked at her sensative, smooth flesh. It was all consumeing in its cleansening rage. Never before had the young Goddess felt anything like it. A mix of perfect pain and erotic pleasure that had no ending as it had no begenning.  
  
She was danceing through a room of never ending pathways, dressed in a long heavy pearl white dress that drooped over her shoulders exposeing the porclien flesh of her shoulders and swan like neck. Her head was adorened with jewels that many a theif would have killed to claim as their own, esspecialy the Venus brought to life who wore them.   
  
She was beauty and innocence in its purest form, her emerald eyes bespoke of somethig no man nor god had ever seen but were enticed by. Glass was broken beneith her feet, she was running suddenly, the dress becomeing ragged and dirty as she ran. It tore here and there, its silken coverings falling away until she ran in the tattered clothe that scanticly covered her lilthe form.  
  
Breathe...in...out....in...out...yes, breathe...  
  
A large castle window appeared before her, she charged forward and braced her hands on the hard stone of it. It cut into her sensative fingers, every touch seemed to hit her unexpectedly. Everything was so real that it wasn't. But then, what is reality? It is what you make it.  
  
Thoughts ment nothing to the Goddess as she climbed out onto the window. A wind shuttled by, ruffleing her long brown hair. The gems that had held her heavy, thick hair up slowly had been comeing undone. They fell down from her hair and down into the abyss of clouds that lay below.   
  
Her hair hung loose, flying over her shoulders as the wind bellowed harder. A voice was speaking to her...calling to her...it was distant yet so warm, filled with such...*longing*...  
  
She shook her head and spreaded her arms out wide, teetering close to the edge. It'd be so easy to jump, to plummet down through the heavens into what ever dared to lie beyond. So tempting...  
  
Arms like steel embraced her from behind, silken lips brushed against her ears, the scent of magic was thick around her. Swirling through her body, awaiting any command she should descide to give.   
  
The body was strong and lean behind her, white blonde hair tinted silver flew against her cheek and she knew in an instant who it was that held her so possessively, but she didn't care. His embrace was comforting, animilisic in its possessiveness but so perfect.   
  
"It could all be yours, my dear Hitomi...all of it"  
  
The voice was like a drug, neither thick nor small, strong and perfect, a slight british like accent was under it even. Every word was said with such careful persuation. Not like others she had known that had seemed to waste their words, not careing how they said them or what they said. No, every word from him was said with the most perfect pronuction. Every sylabble slipped from his mouth like a careful gem of unique beauty being dropped into the world.   
  
And her name...from his lips...it was like heaven itself...  
  
She said nothing, drinking in his precence from behind her. Nothing harmful could touch her here. No more worrying about those blasted visions that tormented her sleep, no more fighting...gods above was she so tired of it...tired of fighting, of always being some pawn fate used at its whim...so tired of it all...so easy to slipp away into his promises...so simple it was nearly frightening...  
  
The world splunged down through the perfect clouds and suddenly she was dressed in an elebrate dress of the purest black mixed with red. Silk clung to her every curv, the style of the dress was like the Romanion cultures from her world in the Ancient times she read about. She felt so beautiful in it, a crown of pure white gold sat in her hair which was strewn with pearls. A band of gold was around one arm, a single ring on her wedding finger.  
  
Thousands of people were before her, bowing down on their knees in utter submission. To the west she saw an army marching, enough to reach up to horiezen...too many to ever really count...  
  
"All for you, my Hitomi...all of it can be yours...just give me what I want...and everything you've ever wanted is yours..."  
  
Two unicorns flashed in her minds eye. Beautiful, elegant, lovely creatures she once belived to mystical to ever truely be real. They seemed to bow their heads at her, moveing aside to reveal...a sword...a large red hilt with a blade of the deepest blue, two gems sparkled in the hilt. One white, one black. Colors of the pure and the tainted, of light and dark...of...order and chaos...Power unimaginable seemed to seep from such an innocent appearing object...so much...  
  
The image diminished and she was back in the clouds, on the roof of a castle, Jaden stood infront of her, the edge of the castle at the edge of her suddenly bare feet. She was dressed...oddly. Half the dress was the Roman finery from seconds ago, the other the rags. Half her hair was up so elegantly, the other in a desseray, falling around her elfin face.   
  
The crown remained.  
  
"Hitomi...come with me..."he held out his hand, he was only an arms length away...a world without care layed with him...what did she have to lose, really?  
  
"Take my hand, and all of it is yours. The world will bow before you, you will rule it...you can decide the fate of thousands, includeing yourself. You could even bring your old life back, everying just as it was before Gaea pulled you in...before Varie tried to use you..."  
  
That caught her attention.  
  
"What do you mean? Varie...she would never...I mean..."  
  
"They were all useing you, Hitomi...all they wanted was your power, the power only you can weild and give...they never cared about you."  
  
No...no...it wasn't true. Someone...they had to of cared. They did...she wasn't just some grand girl with powers to shape the world, she wasn't just a tool to be used and discarded...he was wrong...he had to be...because if he wasn't...everything she had fought for...it was all a lie...  
  
"N-...No...your wrong...your wrong...they do...They--"  
  
"They what, Hitomi?"He cut in, moveing closer, his lips hovered near hers, his whimsical voice carressed her ears,"Don't you remember how they treated you when you came here? Have you forgotten?"  
  
He moved to her side, waveing his hand. A mirror appeared, reflecting her image. It shifted and swirled like churning water before stilling, showing Van fighting the dragon, herself, Amono, and Yukari huddleing in the backround...  
  
{The past-her ran forward,"LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU!"}  
  
Hitomi mouthed the words she had screamed so long ago.   
  
Past-Van dodged the Dragon's tale before gutting it and retreiveing the Energist inside. It fast forwarded to Van being a chavinistic pig and saying she hadn't helped slay the Dragon and her only helping him for an award...the images wavered again to show her in Allen's fortress, him kissing her cheek and calling her his lover...the images faded to Varie pulling her into her arms and promiseing a future that was written in the wind.  
  
It twisted again to show Ryou standing near, with Varie next to him. They were argueing it appeared, Ryou's elven face drawn in lines of seriousness and anger that was seeping to the surface. Varie's face as a mask of irratation as well, of loss even.   
  
{"You know as well as I Fate won't allow it. And the only one to make Fate kneel down you've lost."Ryou said, his eyes narrowed in pin-points of emotion too deep to be understood.}  
  
{"For now,"Varie hissed,"What did you tell her anyway"}  
  
{Ryou smirked,"Why so curiouse now? I thought you didn't want me in contact with ehr in the first place...}  
  
{Varie growled, loseing whatever cool had remained,"Stop playing games, Ryou! What...did...you...tell...her?!"}  
  
{Ryou shrugged, expression of unconcern falling across his childish features,"Several things. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.."}  
  
{Varie's fury was palpable, her slinder hands in fists,"It concerns me when you squander your time with the very pawn of this prophasey!"}  
  
The images swirled and faded, Hitomi's own shocked expression reflecting back, Jaden moved infront of her, his eyes looked so sincere...  
  
His hand ran along her jawbone,"You see, Hitomi? Your nothing but a pawn to them."  
  
Hitomi's mind was a hurricane of emotion. Hurt howled through her, and, trapped inside her mind, part of her cried for vengence. Still...one question kept pulling the surface, nearly quieting all the others...  
  
"And to you?"Her voice was hoarse, her eyes reddened with tears she refused to shed.   
  
His lips lifted into a cruel smile of a predator, revealing sharpened cannines,"Much more..."  
  
He dropped his hand from her face and held it toward her again, the soft velvote black gloves glistened infront of her. The sky was a swirl of different colors, the world around her darkened and lightened. So much to be gained by one simple thing...  
  
"Be my Queen Hitomi, rule at my side...take my hand..."  
  
Her hand lifted slightly, she felt so defeated and wanted nothing more then to stop all of this...take was he offered...it didn't sound so bad...not really.  
  
Red wings the color of spilled blood flashed in her mind, a face hiden in the shadows that reached for her as well. His promise was silent but some how greater then the one offered by the ageless creature before her...  
  
The image vanished and Hitomi rose her eyes to meet he mis-matched ones of the Dark One before her. A half-hearted smirk toke her full lips and she raised her hand higher to touch his cheek. She ran a hand down his cheek and shook her head slightly.   
  
Confusion curled his brow. Hitomi dropped her hand away and aloud herself to fall backward, her arms spread out as though she was about to fly as she plummeted down through the heavens. Above her she could see disspointment marring the handsome features of the one who called himself "Jaden". She was not afraid as she fell, allowing the swirling mist of clouds to swallow her lilthe form...  
  
And then she was caught. Long white hair filled her vision along with a pale face...Dilandau? No...the eyes were different, a slanted onyx in color...not the ruby red fire of the General that warmed her blood. He cradled her close and they fell slower, the clouds fadeing to be replaced with stars.  
  
"A wise decision you've made, Goddess...but was it the right one?"his voice was low yet sensual, his lips pressed gently against her cheek,"'Till we meet again, lovely..."  
  
And then there was only blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi awoke gasping in her bed, her body drenched in sweat and her heart pounding like a frenzied drum in her chest. Tears were edgeing their way down her face. Hitomi shook her head wildly, running her hands up and down her arms. The sun was setting in the sky outside her window, shoots of blood red and pinks slasheing their way through the horizen.   
  
Shimatta...the ball!  
  
Jumping up Hitomi threw the veil out of the way and hurridly went to her dresser and lifted her outfit off of it, pressed and sweet smelling was it. She had changed into a simple night gown before laying down for her nap. If she'd known what would rise in her when she had, she probably wouldn't have bothered with it - no matter how tired she was.   
  
Her hands were trembleing, she noticed to her disgust. Dropping her clothes she ran her hands up and down her shoulders, trying to dispell the chill that was raceing through her. Jaden's offer echoed through her mind. His depthless eyes that had bored through her. What did she have to lose by chooseing him?  
  
Gaea would bow before her, and though she didn't have any desire for power she did long for her old life. The life where visions had never erupted through her, where fortune telling had been a simple game. Where she didn't have to fight. Tears were building in her eyes and she dropped soundlessly to her knees.   
  
Though she despised the weakness that was filtering through her, she could not deny it. Sobs raced brokenly through her small frame. She was so tired of all of this. Tired of always haveing to play the heroine in this...this...GAME devised by Fate and gods know who eles. Tired of being a pawn for others.   
  
Kanzaki Hitomi hated that most of all. The fact that in the end all she was, was a pawn in this eternal battle. That she had to be the one to tip the balance in favor of whomever she choosed. Was Jaden's offer truely so wrong? He didn't seem so horrible, not as the prophesy's had proclaimed.   
  
And he didn't appear to see her like all the others. As a simple tool to be used and abused for that matter.   
  
Was it so horrible to want her old life? To hand over the world of Gaea to the one called the Dark One? What did she have to lose really? Nothing. No one cared about her, no one loved her really. Oh, how that would make such a difference! If someone had cared...if someone loved her...that would change everything...  
  
And Jaden...he seemed to care about her...love laid in his words and his gaze. Was it so wrong to try for that? To belive in something like that and take a leap of faith? Would that be so horrible?   
  
Arms were around her and she basked in their warmth. Emerald eyes shot up to meet a hazy gray that knew more then they said.   
  
'Mayella..'she thought, suprise filtering through her.  
  
The girl smiled slightly and tightened her grip on her.  
  
"S'alright ta crys m'lady...crys as much as ya likes...ol' Mayella doona mind..."She said softly, her voice seemed different from before...though for the life of her Hitomi couldn't say how...  
  
Hitomi layed still in the young girls arms for a mere second before whipeing her tears away.  
  
"I-...I'm fine...thankyou...Mayella..."  
  
The girl smiled, though still looked worried...the careing in her eyes touched the young Goddess,"Its s'alright, m'ladys...do ya cares ta talk 'bout it? Mebe, it wou' help a lil'..."  
  
Hitomi shook her head,"N-no...th...thats alright...I'm...fine now, thankyou..."  
  
She looked unconvinced,"Are ya's sure, m'lady...?"  
  
Hitomi nodded vigerously,"Yes. Has...Has the ball begun already?"  
  
Mayella lowered her gaze,"Yes...m'lady, it has...Chid-sama sent me ta sees if ya were gettin' ready..."  
  
"Tell him I'll be right down."  
  
The serveing girl nodded,"As yas wish m'lady."The girl rose and bobbed a curtsy before walking over to the door, she opened it slightly, hesitating a moment before looking over to her,"The wind of change s'comein', M'lady...don't let ya own emotions get in da way of the true path..."  
  
"Nan--"Hitomi's eyes shot up to see the girl, but she was already gone, her words rang through Hitomi's mind...  
  
'What did she mean? How could she know...?'Hitomi thought, stareing at the closed door.  
  
Forceing herself to her feet Hitomi pushed the thought away and reached for her clothes. She had to get ready. She could question the girl on her mysteriouse words at a later time...but even as she pushed the dread away that was settleing in the pit of her stomache, she couldn't deny the feeling that there may not be a 'later' at all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi sipped her champagn slowly, watching the swirling nobel women and men dance laughingly before her. Each were dressed to their best, some ridiculesly over done with frills and gaudy jewels. Everyone who apparently was anyone was at this ball. Across the room she could see the suave Allen Shezar whispering things to a Nobel woman that was makeing her cheeks take a rosy tint.   
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes. A feral grin takeing her lips she squared her shoulders and made her way over to him. Why waste a chance to humilate the Great White Knight?  
  
As she walked toward him she could feel the soft beat of the moonlight over her body, casteing a silver glow over everything. The ball had been held outside, and the weather was perfect for it. The twin moons of gaea shown as much light as the sun nearly, the candles that were here were mostly useless. A warm breeze lifted her unbound hair as she reached Shezar and the young nobel woman.  
  
"Allen-chan,"she mocked, grinning with the sweetness of a poison,"I didn't expect to see *you* here..."  
  
The girl, about fifteen or sixteen with long wavy raven-wing black hair and eyes the color of onyx black and the superficial arrogence of one born with the silver spoon and no desire for anything different, looked at Hitomi with suprise. She was dressed in an elebrate gown of the deepest red, her skin had a natural tan, Hitomi assumed, as she didn't look like the type to run around in the sun of Gaea. She looked like the type that would find such things childish and unsophisticated.  
  
Allen looked over at her with suprised brilliant blue eyes."Hi...Himeno...I didn't expect to see you either."  
  
"I thought you'd still be recovering from when I whooped your ass all over the arena."Hitomi said, flicking a golden brown strand of hair over her shoulder. She hadn't had time to braid it before dressing so it hung loosly over her shoulders and hung long enough to reach just below her smooth hips.  
  
The girl had shyed away from him now.   
  
"So...this is the...*woman* that you lost to at the arena..."The girls intense drop of regaurd of Allen dropped as she toke in Hitomi from head to toe. If this was the kind of women he associated with...what would it do to *her* reputation to be seen with him...and to lose in a battle to a woman...that didn't rate high on her ideals for a man either.  
  
Allen saw this and tried to quickly repair the damage as he sent a dazzleing smile at the girl,"Oh, Sofia, it wasn't really a loss. I mean, I did go easy on Lady Himeno at any rate."  
  
Hitomi's eyes starbursted with anger."Right. Thats why you were sweating five seconds into the match, eh Shezar?"  
  
The nobel girl was looking quickly for an escape,"Oh look, theres my friend Miyako, good night to you Sir Shezar."She walked away quickly, never looking back.  
  
"That was uncivilized of you, Himeno Pretear."  
  
Hitomi shrugged,"I was just trying to save that poor girl from the calamity of your affections. She could do better then the likes of you, Shezar."  
  
"And what gives you the right to judge that? You don't know me, Pretear, I never forget a lady."  
  
"Heh, ladies are nothing but trophies to you, Shezar. And your wrong, we did meet. Though it was a life time ago."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
Hitomi smirked at him,"Something. I bid you adeu, Shezar."  
  
With that she walked away briskly, not spareing a look over her shoulder at the confused knight. She got halfway before her arm was grabbed in a steardy grip.  
  
"Take your hands off me before you lo--"Hitomi felt her voice break away as her emerald eyes looked with a redish brown that seemed to carry the weight of the world inside them."V-Van..."his name came out soft, it felt as though it had been too long since she'd aloud the name to escape her lips.  
  
"Himeno-san."  
  
Straitening herself Hitomi pulled up the tough facade she had spent years perfecting. She glanced pointedly down at his arm and then at him, a single eyebrow arching.  
  
He dropped her arm as though burned,"Gomen, I was just trying to get your attention."  
  
"You have it. What do you want, Fanel?"  
  
"I...wanted to congradulate you on our duel earlier. You are...a very good swordswoman."he said awkwardly.  
  
Hitomi arched her eyebrows,"Arigatou, Fanel. You were...quiet good yourself. Though...you don't charge aggresively enough."  
  
His body flinched as though he'd been slapped, his eyes darkening with rememberence. He nodded,"I know...I've...been told that before."  
  
Hitomi nodded turning to walk away when his voice stopped her,"Wait, Himeno-san"  
  
Hitomi looked over her shoulder at him, her face peaking with interest,"Hai?"  
  
"Have...I know this sounds stupid but, have we meet before?"  
  
Her thoughts crashed together instantly, her pulse quickening as her body began to break out into a cold sweat. So...he had recognized her more then she had thought. Aparently, the years had made him slightly sharper then she remembered.  
  
"N-no...not in this life time anyway."She said, bending the truth slightly as she could not bring herself to lie to those eyes again.  
  
Van's eyebrows dropped down into a frown, not understanding her words at first. Thats when it happened. All at once a dawning understanding began to fall across his face. He dropped his eyes down over her body before riseing them to her emerald eyes. Without saying a word he grabbed her arm again and dragged a suprised Hitomi to the balcony. She didn't have it in her to shove him off. He'd figured it out, and all along, maybe that had been the point. Maybe thats why she'd dropped her hint...because she was so tired of lieing to him. Tired of pretending to be something she wasn't.  
  
"Hitomi...its you isn't it? I know it is..."he said, betrayle was laced in those reddish brown eyes of his.  
  
Hitomi opened and then shut her mouth. Lies were unneccary, he'd see right through him. She'd wanted this, though. For her old friends to see her, recognize her and...to prove Jaden's words wrong. Prove that she wasn't just a tool to be used at a whim to them. That the ties of friendship went deeper then that, deeper even then blood.  
  
She inclined her head at him, nawing on her lip nervously. So she'd been figured out, and from the feeling of dread stireing through her stomach, it wasn't going to be a loveing reunion...  
  
"Hai."  
  
His face twisted to disgust as her dropped her arm as though she had some sort of contegious desies.  
  
"Van..."she whispered, her mind screaming for what was about to happen not to be true...it couldn't be...she had to of been more to him then a pawn...she had to of been!!  
  
He recoiled from her,"How dare you...You...have no right to say my name, Kanzaki!"he growled, fury laced in every word,"You left me. You abandanded me to those...Zaibock dogs...you could have helped me...saved Fanalia from all of this indignity..."  
  
"Is that all I was to you Va..Fanel?"she said softly,"Just a tool to be used to help you win that blasted war? Didn't you care about me beyond that?"Tears were burning at her eyes but she would not let them fall.   
  
Silence streached between them.   
  
Van's eyes lifted to heres, they seemed to bore through here,"You abandaned me, Hitomi. You knew full well the result of your actions. A tool? Maybe. With your power yoou could have changed it all, Hitomi, all of it. But you ran like a coward, turning your back on all of us."  
  
Solid ground seemed to have collapsed beneith her. A tool, thats all she was to them all. To Van, even. That arrogent king, he'd only wanted her power. All of them. Each every blasted person had only wanted her for her visions, not her...not the soul beyond those gifts. Sorrow crashed against her like waves but also an anger that destroied everything in its path.  
  
A coward? She was not a coward. What she had done...Varie had said...that everything would have been resolved without bloodshed...but then, what was Varie's word to her? Nothing. She was a liar like all of them. Just her power of bending fate was what had attracted them. And if she hadn't owned such gifts, would they have paid her any real mind? No, of course not.   
  
Hitomi stared strait into his eyes, her lips lifting to a snarl,"He was right. Your all the same. Power, power, power! Thats all ANY of you ever wanted. Damn you, Fanel, you've proved him right. Gaea's fate is choosen."she said, her last words rang with a sort of echo that made fear bellow through the young Kings eyes.  
  
What had he done, he thought suddenly, his words...they had been the final judement in her eyes. The straw of truth that had broken the camel's back, metephoricaly speaking.   
  
Hitomi backed away from him, nearing the entrance to the room. A golden pentagrame appeared beneith her feat as she walked backward to the center of the room. Her head was bowed, tears that were streaming down were unseen by those who scurried away from her like rats abandaneing a ship doomed to flood.   
  
Wind rippled slowly around her before picking up the pace like a storm. Hitomi's head shot up so fast the bones her neck cracked, her eyes glowed with a green light, wings shot from her back abruptly. The purest untouched white with the edges tinted dark blue. Golden light surrounded her completely, blinding everyone for a split second.   
  
When it dimmed slightly Hitomi was dressed in the emaculate dress from her vision encoutner with Jaden only hours before. Her hair hung loose, sewn with jewels that made the young nobel women, that Shezar tried to put the moves on ony moments earlier, mouth water. She stared disdainfuly at the people of Gaea.  
  
"The times come, people of Gaea, I have choosen your fate. I am Kanzaki Hitomi, Seer of the Mystic Moon and the Goddess Of Fate. And you...all of you...have done nothing to change my choice."Hitomi lifted her head higher, her eyes were hard and cold as ice,"....Jaden..."she whispered.  
  
In all his smashing glory he appeared in a cloud of glitter, dressed in the outfit he'd worn the first time she'd seen him. Darkness seemed the reek through the ball room as he stood posed for his victory the young goddess had handed to him on a silver platter....  
  
A.n.-n' we stop there. Next chappi is the last, n' I promise...it will be a slightly...unexpected...end...though I am fiddleing with the idea of a sequel...I'll prolly need to write one 'cause theres lotsa loose ends...^_^review onegai, the next chappie will come MUCH sooner because I am now on summer vacation which'll give me lotsa time to write n' happily I've no writers bloak at the moment, but lets not jynx me^_^hehe:)  
  
Also, I know Dilly-chan didn't play in this chappie, but he's a BIG part of the next one^_^promise:) 


End file.
